Harry et Tom
by Einiko
Summary: Harry, 17 ans, décide de remonter le temps pour adopter Tom alors bébé. Mais quand il se rend compte que celui-ci a 10 ans, sera-t-il en mesure de changer un petit esprit déjà tourmenté par son traitement à l'orphelinat ? /!\Attention, cette fanfiction traite de sujets sensibles/!\
1. Remonter dans le temps

Harry Potter n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance dans sa vie. Ses parents ont été tués quand il était bébé, sa seule famille restante le battait, l'affamait et le séquestrait. Et par-dessus tout, il était l'élu d'une foutue prophétie. Son destin était de tuer. Mais vous savez quoi ? Il l'a fait ! Il l'avait même fait beaucoup de fois. Par exemple quand Poudlard fut attaqué lors de sa Septième année, non seulement il a encore perdu ses derniers amis très chers, mais aussi il a apprit toute la vérité. Cela a changé sa vision des choses, ce qui a inquiété le Monde Sorcier. Donc il a fait un carnage. Il s'est déchaîné sur ses ennemis. Le sang a coulé à flot, sans qu'il n'ait une once de remord. Après tout, pourquoi avoir des remords ? Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

Harry était bien conscient que si Tom Riddle était devenu Voldemort, c'était en parti par les choix qu'il avait entrepris. Mais le grand commencement a été durant son enfance. Et ça, on ne pouvait pas le lui blâmer. Ce n'était pas lui qui a choisi d'être en orphelinat où il ne vivait pas entouré d'amour. Ce n'était pas lui qui a choisi d'être traité de monstre, d'anormal et de Sang-de-Bourbe. Tom Riddle a choisi de prendre cette voie ténébreuse, mais la mèche avait déjà commencée à s'allumer à petit feu dès son enfance.

Harry n'avait pas été aimé par sa seule famille et avait servi d'esclave et de sac de box pour sa famille, mais il a choisi de combattre quand même. Il fallait une force mentale assez grande pour ne pas mal tourner après une enfance tourmentée. Soit vous finissiez par avoir un esprit sombre, soit vous finissiez avec un esprit altruiste prêt à aider ceux qui vivent ou avait vécu les mêmes choses. C'était la vision des choses de Harry.

Harry avait un plan. Il voulait changer le destin pour empêcher Voldemort de sévir, et aussi pour empêcher Tom de vivre un calvaire qui le marquera inévitablement.

Alors, Harry Potter, jeune homme de 17 ans, remonta le temps par la seule force de sa pensée.

Harry atterrit sur un sol sale. Dépoussiérant ses vêtements, il regarda le portail devant lui. Oui, il était enfin à l'orphelinat. Il allait enfin adopter un Tom âgé de même pas 1 an et l'éduquer normalement. Comme ça, non seulement ils auront tous les deux une famille, mais aussi ils vivraient bien. C'était son plan. Il marcha jusqu'au portail.

Une dame vint l'accueillir.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle.

\- Bonjour madame, répondit Harry. Êtes-vous la directrice de cet orphelinat ?

\- Oui, c'est bien cela.

\- Je souhaiterais adopter. J'ai apporté tous les papiers nécessaires. Je souhaiterais adopter Tom Riddle. Je suis son cousin, mais je n'étais pas au courant que ma tante eut un enfant et je l'ai découvert il y a peu. Malgré mon jeune âge, je pense être apte à m'occuper d'enfants. J'ai élevé les miens.

\- Oh, eh bien…

Elle semblait être prise au dépourvu. Harry lui sortit ses faux papiers d'identité et une fausse photo de lui et de la mère de Jedusor, car il savait que la directrice avait accueilli la mère de Tom juste avant sa mort pendant l'accouchement. La directrice parut plus convaincue.

\- Vous savez, reprit-elle, c'est un garçon assez… étrange. Beaucoup de choses se passent, et on pense qu'il porte malheur. Même s'il reste un enfant calme, les autres ne l'apprécient pas trop…

\- Quoi…

Harry sentait un truc qui n'allait pas. Non… ça ne pouvait pas…

\- Puis-je le rencontrer ? demanda Harry.

La directrice le conduit à la chambre de Tom. Seulement pourvue d'un lit, d'un bureau et d'une armoire, la pièce semblait terne. La femme toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit. Tom était sur son lit en train de lire un livre et releva la tête. Harry se retint de soupirer. Il avait remonté le temps trop tard, Tom n'était pas un bébé comme il l'espérait. Mais il n'était pas trop tard pour le changer. Enfin, il l'espérait.

\- Tom, fit-elle plutôt sèchement, je te présente…?

\- Harry Riddle.

\- Oui, Mr Riddle. Il est le dernier membre vivant de ta famille. Quand vous aurez fait connaissance, venez dans mon bureau pour les papiers. Tom, je compte sur toi pour lui montrer le chemin.

Harry s'avança. Tom avait une expression légèrement choquée sur le visage mais reprit vite un masque neutre et fixa Harry. Ce dernier s'assit sur la chaise du bureau devant Tom. Il y eut un silence gênant que Tom brisa.

\- Vous êtes de ma famille ?

Harry sourit légèrement.

\- Avant cela, je voudrais te poser quelques questions. Tu es plutôt différent des autres, non ?

À ces mots, Tom se crispa.

\- Des choses qui se passent quand tu es autour, continua Harry.

\- Oui, dit Tom. L'autre jour je pleurais et ma vitre s'est brisée.

\- Et tu en as conclu quelque chose, de ces étranges événements ?

\- Je suis sûrement un monstre, comme le disent les autres… je suis différent. Vous êtes un docteur, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes venus parce que vous croyez que je suis fou.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, et tu n'es pas fou, d'accord ? Tu es un sorcier.

Avant que Tom ne puisse parler, Harry parla avant.

\- Les sorciers vivent cachés des non-sorciers. Nous sommes tout un monde, tout une population à travers le monde. Nous avons des ministres, des écoles, des villes, des banques, bref. C'est le Monde Sorcier.

Tom sembla hésiter à y croire.

\- Regarde, dit Harry en sortant sa baguette, même s'il n'en avait plus du tout besoin depuis longtemps.

Il pointa l'armoire et, sans un mot, elle prit feu. Tom fut choqué. Le feu disparu aussitôt qu'il fût venu. Harry se tourna vers Tom.

\- Tu peux aussi parler aux serpents.

Tom hocha la tête. Il le pouvait, et cela effrayait les autres enfants qui le traitait de fou et de monstre.

\- Sache que cette particularité est propre à ta famille. Personne ne doit savoir que tu peux parler aux serpents, car les gens voient cela comme un signe du mal. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment vrai.

\- Ma famille ? Je croyais que vous étiez de la mienne.

Harry soupira. Il fallait maintenant en venir à ça.

\- Je ne suis pas ton cousin. Désolé d'avoir menti, mais il le fallait sinon la directrice ne m'aurait pas laissé te voir. Mais je te connais.

\- Pourquoi je devrais être adopté par vous, et pas par un autre... sorcier quelconque ? Vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté avec moi.

\- C'est compliqué et je doute que tu comprennes maintenant. Mais sache que je suis prêt à t'accueillir. Peu de sorciers voudraient adopter un Fourchelang, un parleur de serpents. Et ceux qui voudraient bien sont des Mages Noirs, des sorciers qui font beaucoup de mal. Je sais que certains peuvent être tentés par faire le mal, mais il faut que tu saches… qu'il ne faut absolument pas. Même par vengeance. Peu importe quoi.

Tom ne dit rien.

\- Alors Tom, m'acceptes-tu ?

Tom paru hésitant et Harry se força à faire un sourire assuré et bienveillant. Tom ne changea pas son expression neutre, mais accepta.

Harry sourit sincèrement et tendit la main. Tom hésita longuement, mais quand il vit que la main ne s'était toujours pas abaissée, il la prit timidement.

\- On a mit au clair tout ça, mais on a toujours pas fait connaissance de façon plus approfondie. Si tu veux, on peut apprendre à se connaître après que j'aurais fait les papiers. Mais je te laisserais tout le temps que tu voudras pour faire connaissance. On ira à ton rythme, ça te va ?

Tom, la main dans celle de Harry, hocha la tête. Tom conduisit Harry dans le bureau de la directrice et le petit garçon retourna dans sa chambre pour faire ses valises.

\- Bien, Mr Riddle, dit la directrice. J'ai lu les papiers que vous m'avez donnée, mais vous savez, même s'il s'agit du petit Tom Riddle, je suis toujours réticente à vous confier la garde de cet enfant. Il n'a que 10 ans, presque 11. Et vous êtes, certes, de sa famille, mais vous n'avez aucun domicile fixe et votre jeune âge de 21 ans me fait croire que, même si vous avez à charge des deux enfants, vous restez un jeune adulte. Je pense qu'attendre quelques années devrait suffire, et ensuite nous verrons.

Eh bien, il avait actuellement 17 ans, presque 18, mais ce n'était pas un problème. Pour le problème de logement… il avait déjà réservé une chambre au Chaudron Baveur pendant une durée indéterminée, tant qu'il rapportait l'argent nécessaire au loyer et à la nourriture. Quant au fait qu'il avait déjà eu des enfants, c'était du gros mytho.

\- Mais madame…

\- Monsieur Riddle. Je ne reviendrais pas sur mes propos.

Le voilà bien dans la merde. Elle aurait pu lui dire dès le départ si elle le trouvait louche, au lieu de le faire entrer juste comme ça et le présenter à un enfant.

\- Madame, vous êtes sûre ? Je suis tout à fait apte à…

\- Monsieur Riddle. Je vous prierais de partir.

Harry retint un soupir et la regarda. Il pointa son doigt vers elle et dit :

\- Maintenant, madame. Harry Riddle n'a jamais existé. Il s'appelait John Smith. Et Tom Riddle a été adopté.

La directrice sembla en transe et elle hocha la tête d'un regard vide. Harry détestait utiliser ce genre de magie sans baguette car il manquait de s'évanouir à chaque fois et il était vidé de son énergie rien que pour ça. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à mieux la maîtriser.

Tom toqua à la porte et Harry sortit et lui annonça la bonne nouvelle, mais il s'effondra. Tom paniqua mais Harry se releva et il s'assit sur une chaise. Il expliqua à Tom qu'il a été adopté. Tom ne sourit pas, mais sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement et ses yeux semblaient s'illuminer. Harry sourit. Il le trouvait adorable. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Harry se leva.

\- Viens, Tom. On y va.

Harry prit la petite main délicate, qui, même si elle avait tenue une baguette qui avait tué des milliers de gens, tous deux sortirent de l'orphelinat, main dans la main.


	2. La petite routine au Chaudron Baveur

Je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews, et tous ceux qui ont suivi et mit mon histoire en favori, ça me fait super plaisir ! Cette histoire est encore en cours, mais je préfère écrire quand l'inspiration me vient vraiment au lieu de me forcer à poster régulièrement. Je pourrais poster régulièrement si jamais j'écris tellement que je dois tout diviser en plusieurs chapitres, mais cela n'arrive pas tout le temps non plus haha.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Tom fut émerveillé quand il vit pour la première fois le Chaudron Baveur. Il y avait des sorciers et des sorcières en robe avec des chapeaux pointus. Quand Harry lui offrit un jus de citrouille, il grimaça au goût et Harry rigola, buvant sa bière-au-beurre. Puis ils montèrent dans leur logement, à l'étage. Harry lui dit que c'était là où ils vivraient le temps qu'il trouve un domicile fixe et une situation plus stable.

Tom se sentait un peu déçu, mais le sentiment d'être sorcier et de ne plus être seul et traité comme un monstre comblait malgré tout la déception de ne pas vivre convenablement. Ils étaient pauvres, mais il avait conscience que Harry travaillait dur, et encore plus dur avec un enfant à charge. Donc il ne lui en voulait pas autant qu'il aurait pu si Harry s'était avéré être un fainéant qui restait tout le temps dans la chambre en attendant que les gens du pub soient emplis de compassion et lui offrent de la nourriture ou de l'argent.

Alors, quand pour lui faire passer le temps Harry acheta plusieurs livres à Tom, celui-ci fut très heureux, même s'il ne l'a pas montré explicitement. Il ne connaissait pas le prix d'un livre ici, d'ailleurs il ne connaissait même pas la monnaie, mais toute une petite pile de livres sur le Monde Magique devait valoir au moins plusieurs dizaines. Cela l'occupait prendant que Harry se tuait au travail. Une chance qu'il savait lire, et surtout qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup ça. Quand il avait une question sur un sujet, il lui demandait le soir-même, si Harry ne finissait pas tard. Et si Harry avait prévu de pas mal prolonger ses heures de travail le soir, il descendait lui-même sous la désapprobation de son représentant légal, pour lui tendre le livre et lui poser une question devant tout le monde au pub alors qu'il était en train d'essuyer des verres. Mais Harry ne le grondait jamais vraiment.

Comme il n'y avait qu'un lit, ils dormaient ensemble. Un soir, alors que Harry avait fini plus tôt, au moment de se coucher, Tom, sa tête blottit contre l'oreiller, demanda à Harry :

\- Comment je dois t'appeler ?

Harry réfléchit.

\- Comme tu veux, soupira-t-il. Je t'ai adopté, mais tu peux ne pas me considérer comme ton père si tu ne le souhaites pas. Je suis trop jeune pour être père !

\- Si je t'appelle Harry, ça va ?

\- Bien-sûr. C'est toi qui voit.

\- Harry, je peux venir dormir près de toi ?

\- Bien-sûr. Viens.

Harry tendit le bras et cala Tom contre lui. Celui-ci s'endormit rapidement.

Quand il se réveilla, Tom fut accueilli par la douce chaleur du soleil qui traversait les volets à moitié fermés. Il n'y avait pas Harry à côté de lui, puisqu'il devait sûrement déjà travailler. Il se leva et s'habilla, et soudain Harry débarqua en trombe dans la chambre.

\- Tom Tom, s'écria-t-il joyeusement, j'ai eu une augmentation parce que j'ai préparé les plats parce que le cuisinier était malade, et tout le monde a bien apprécié ! J'ai suffisamment d'argent pour te payer de nouveaux vêtements !

Harry ressemblait à un enfant tout excité le jour de Noël. Il avait les yeux pétillants.

\- Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ne pas le garder pour le loyer ?

\- J'en ai suffisamment pour t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et pour garder un quart pour le loyer. Pose pas de questions et viens !

Harry prit Tom par le bras et ils descendirent les escaliers. Harry conduisit Tom pour la première fois au Chemin de Traverse. Tom regardait partout, et Harry le traîna dans une boutique de vêtements, lui disant qu'il pourrait voir s'il pourrait lui payer d'autres choses après. Tom ne semblait pas trop décidé à se prendre trop de vêtements, alors Harry en prit quelques-uns et lui fit essayer. Ils repartirent avec un nouveau pyjama et deux nouvelles tenues. Ce n'était pas si cher que ça, car Harry avait fait attention. Mais au moins, il portait des vêtements tout neufs.

\- Harry, tu ne prends pas des vêtements pour toi ?

\- Non, je m'en fiche un peu.

\- Mais…

\- Tiens regarde, une librairie !

Cela suffit à distraire Tom. La journée se passa bien.

o0O0o

Cinq mois passèrent depuis l'adoption, la lettre de Poudlard ne devait pas tarder à arriver, et le même train de vie continuait.

Tom se réveilla et remarqua qu'il y avait un hibou à la fenêtre. Il la prit et lu que cela lui était adressée. C'était la tant attendue lettre de Poudlard. Il ne parut pas surpris et secoua légèrement Harry à côté de lui qui dormait encore.

\- Harry, appela Tom.

\- Hmm… quoi…?

\- Ma lettre de Poudlard.

\- HEIN ?

Il se réveilla instantanément et prit la lettre des mains. Il plissa les yeux.

\- Es-tu sûr que c'est vraiment de Poudlard ?

\- Harry, tes lunettes.

\- Ah oui.

Il les enfila et relu.

\- OH MERLIN ! Tom tu vas aller à Poudlard !

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Alors, tu es excité ?

\- Tu as l'air de l'être plus que moi.

\- Oh ? Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas y aller ?

\- Je…

Tom marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- Aller à Poudlard signifierait que… je devrais te quitter, avoua-t-il d'un air renfrogné.

Tom n'était pas très sentimental, et dire de telles choses ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il était honnête pour le coup.

\- Oh…

Harry prit un air sérieux. Il avait complètement oublié ce qu'il devait faire. Depuis tout ces derniers mois il avait été plus préoccupé par le fait de chérir Tom, car il avait commencé à vraiment l'aimer, oubliant le fait que son but du départ était juste d'éviter l'ascension d'un Mage Noir. Mais comment cela se passerait-il à Poudlard ? Pourrait-il vraiment éviter le drame s'il le laissait seul dans cette école ?

Il chassa toutes ces pensées. Il sourit à Tom.

\- Viens, on va acheter tes fournitures.

Ils allèrent au Chemin de Traverse et firent tous les magasins nécessaires. Ils prirent l'uniforme et achetèrent les livres ainsi que différentes fournitures obligatoires. Cela a fait l'effet d'une bombe atomique dans les économies de Harry, mais il ne le dit pas à Tom. Pendant que ce dernier essayait de trouver sa baguette chez Ollivander, Harry alla même lui acheter une chouette. Elle était belle et blanche neige, et Tom la nomma Syri. Pendant que Tom cherchait cherchait son chaudron, Harry contempla la baguette de Tom. La sienne et celle de Tom ne se ressemblaient pas en apparence, mais elles étaient jumelles. D'un temps different, certes, mais jumelles.

\- Harry, appela Tom du comptoir.

\- J'arrive !

Il retint une grimace en voyant tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté, pour ne pas contrarier son petit garçon. Parce qu'il avait remarqué que Tom le surveillait, dans le sens où chaque regards semblaient pénétrer son être. Tom connaissait chaque mimique, chaque expression de Harry. Dès que Harry avait ne serait-ce qu'une micro-expression, Tom le fixait pendant un certain temps et essayait de trouver pourquoi.

De retour aux fournitures, si Tom n'avait rien du tout, il serait bien embêté pendant les cours. Il pourrait même ne pas être accepté dans certains et serait directement prit pour un pauvre. Même si c'était techniquement le cas, Harry ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse harceler à Poudlard. Harry voulait le meilleur pour lui.

La rentrée arriva trop vite au goût du Survivant. Il travaillait très dur pour essayer de rattraper tout ce qu'il avait dépensé l'autre jour. Sur le quai, Tom regarda Harry et celui-ci se senti étrange. Les yeux de Tom reflétaient le fait qu'il allait lui manquer, mais aussi de la possessivité. Tom se jeta sur Harry et l'enlaça. C'était une étreinte étouffante.

\- N'oublie pas, Tom. Peu importe ta maison, ne te laisse pas abattre parce que tu es un Sang-Mêlé. Les Sang-Purs que tu croiseras se croiront probablement supérieurs, mais il n'y a rien de Supérieur chez eux. C'est juste que pour la majorité, ils ont été élevés dans la magie depuis leur naissance et sont "de bonne famille". Cela ne fait pas d'eux des gens surdoués, moralement et magiquement. Je ne te demande pas d'être forcément le meilleur.

Tom écoutait tous les mots de Harry. Il avait toujours cette colère qu'il ne soit pas un Sang-Pur, mais il savait qu'il devrait s'adapter s'il voulait commencer à se faire respecter. Oh oui… il comptait bien se faire respecter.


	3. La lettre

Hey ! Re. Ouais... Je sais. Ça fait un bail. Mais bon, que voulez-vous. Je ne peux pas contrôler ma santé ou mon inspiration. J'ai été cloué aux lits pendant un certain temps (et non, je n'ai heureusement pas chopé le Covid-19), puis j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration. Quand j'ouvrais mes histoires, je réussissais à faire genre... un mot. Ou deux, si j'étais en forme !

Il n'empêche que maintenant, je suis complètement rétabli, et même si je ne garantis pas une publication des plus régulières malgré le confinement (j'ai les cours en ligne), je vais essayer de ne pas publier un chapitre tous les deux mois lol.

Je tenais aussi à remercier grandement ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire à leurs suivi et favori, comme toujours ça me fait super plaisir !

Bref, je blablate, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Tom était seul dans le wagon et avait verrouillé la porte de sorte à être tranquille. Il était paisiblement assis à lire L'Histoire de Poudlard. Il pensait à Harry. Si Harry était un puissant sorcier ou non, il n'en savait pas grand chose. Harry n'utilisait que peu la magie. Il faisait le lit, passait le balai et faisait la vaisselle à la main. Il ne l'avait vu que deux fois lever sa baguette : quand il avait lancé un simple Wingardium Leviosa sur une armoire qu'il voulait déplacer et quand il avait la paresse de faire les tâches ménagères un jour de canicule.

Tom avait pourtant une étrange impression à chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry. Il ne savait pas quel était ce sentiment. C'est comme si son aura ou son être tout entier était spécial, respirait la magie, la puissance, la bienveillance mais aussi d'autre chose. Tom s'était même un jour demandé si Harry était humain. Quand il avait demandé ça à Harry, ce-dernier l'a regardé puis a rit en lui caressant les cheveux, mais n'avait rien affirmé ou dénié. Selon Tom, Harry était un pur mystère qu'il comptait bien découvrir peu importe le moyen.

**o0O0o**

\- Riddle, Tom !

Tom s'avança vers le tabouret devant tous les élèves. À peine le Choixpeau eût effleuré sa tête qu'il fut réparti à Serpentard. Ainsi commença sa nouvelle vie à Poudlard, et il entendit déjà des remarques des Serpentards sur les Sang-de-Bourbe. Il devrait s'imposer pour faire soumettre ces sales…

Puis Harry lui vint à l'esprit. Harry qui était un Sang-Mêlé, Harry qui était puissant, qui n'avait personne d'autre que Tom. Harry qui lui a répété tant de fois qu'il ne fallait jamais faire de tort à autrui, sous peine d'en payer fortement le prix. Harry qui avait déjà fait le mal et qui en avait déjà visiblement payé le prix. Harry qui lui a dit de bien travailler...

Il allait rabaisser ces Serpentard. Il allait faire en sorte qu'il puisse les regarder de haut comme il se doit. Il allait dépasser ces Serpentard. Il allait être le meilleur. Il allait être supérieur. Et ce, tout en ne décevant pas Harry.

**o0O0o**

Un jour, la patronne le convoqua dans son bureau. Elle lui proposa un marché. Elle augmenterait son salaire s'il travaillerait de nuit en plus de son travail le jour. Elle ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi. Il avait accepté, mais il avait vu dans son regard que ce ne serait pas un beau travail. Le travail commençait cette nuit. Et c'est comme ça que Harry se retrouva encerclé et piégé.

Cette femme avait toujours été exécrable, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle serait aussi ignoble.

\- Même dans une situation aussi critique, il garde son sang-froid, dit l'un d'entre eux. Tu as ramené un bon profil.

Ce fût assez pour Harry qui se releva de sa position et essaya de se libérer des liens magiques, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il leur jeta un regard noir.

\- Écoutez. Je me suis laissé faire au début, mais jamais je vous servirais de catin.

\- Soit pas si vulgaire, mon chou ! Tu ne serviras pas de catin. Enfin, sauf si certains clients le veulent. Vois-tu, la nuit, nous avons des clients quelque peu spéciaux. Certains sont des gens recherchés depuis un certain temps et veulent un abris provisoire, d'autres veulent juste un lieu de repos ou de transition vers le marché noir. D'autres sont juste des gens pas nets aux envies spéciales. Mon bar est très réputé pour ça. Je te demanderais d'accueillir ces clients en leur servant tout ce qu'ils veulent. Nous avons à disposition des litres de sang humain ou de licorne, par exemple. Ou d'autres choses. Oh, et cela ne se passe pas directement au Chaudron Baveur. C'est autre part.

\- Il est hors de question que je m'abaisse à de tels actes ! Ça suffit.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Si tu ne le fais pas… tu es viré. Si tu acceptes, je double ta paie. Si tu travailles très bien, de jour comme de nuit, je te la triple.

Cela ne suffit pas à convaincre Harry. Un des hommes essaya de l'assommer par-derrière, mais Harry se retourna vite et usa de sa magie pour se libérer des liens et de lacérer le corps de l'homme de pleins de coupures plus ou moins profondes. Sa vue se brouilla.

\- Merde…

Utiliser cette magie lui usait de toute son énergie car même s'il s'était entraîné régulièrement la nuit pendant que Tom dormait, il ne pouvait bien la maîtriser car il n'avait personne sur qui essayer, car cette magie était principalement offensive. De plus, c'était tout nouveau pour lui car elle était arrivée sans raison, juste comme ça, à la mort de Voldemort. Il tituba et s'évanouit.

\- Eh bien, dit la patronne, quel rebelle ! Emmenez-le. Je ne peux pas le laisser filer après lui avoir tout dit. On va lui faire changer d'avis.

Harry se fit traîner jusqu'à une chaise où il fut solidement attaché.

**o0O0o**

\- Tommy chéri !

\- Harry.

Les deux s'enlacèrent. C'était la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de Tom, et Harry et lui se sont croisés.

\- Tu n'es pas censé travailler ?

\- Oh, je suis en pause du midi. J'en ai profité pour me promener. Alors Tom, comment se passe l'école ? Tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis ? Tu travailles bien ? Est-ce que tu manges bien là-bas ?

Tom ne détacha pas son regard de celui de Harry.

\- L'école se passe bien, je n'ai pas d'amis, je travaille bien et je mange bien.

Harry eut une mine triste.

\- Ne dis pas "je n'ai pas d'amis" d'un ton si détaché et nonchalant, ça fait super triste ! dit-il d'une mine boudeuse.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis.

\- Soit… Mais tu sais, avoir une vie sociale est bien ! À ton âge, j'avais des amis super cool !

\- Je t'ai toi, ça me suffit.

Harry se demanda si c'était une bonne chose. Il vaudrait mieux que Tom n'ait pas d'amis mais une personne qui lui est sincèrement chère, que d'être entouré de gens dont il n'a aucune affection, et où c'est probablement réciproque. L'hypocrisie pourrait probablement le conduire à des comportements du Tom Riddle de son époque, et conduire au même résultat. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à Tom d'aimer et d'apprécier les gens pour ce qu'ils sont, et ainsi il pourra avoir de vrais amis. Hmmm…

\- Harry ! dit Tom fortement.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Ça fait depuis un bout de temps que je t'appelle. Tu es resté perdu dans tes pensées et tu me tiens depuis tout à l'heure.

Se rendant compte de cela, Harry lâcha les épaules de Tom et rougit d'embarras. Quant à Tom, il aurait aimé que la poigne de Harry reste, car il ressentait à présent un manque froid à ses épaules.

\- Héhé, désolé… Bon, moi je dois y aller ! Je vais être en retard pour le boulot !

Puis il se retourna en un coup de vent, disparaissant du champ de vision de Tom en se faufilant entre deux passants.

\- Quoi ? Harry, attend !

Mais Harry était déjà partit. Tom tenta de suivre sa trace, mais abandonna rapidement quand il fut évident qu'il ne le retrouverait pas. Il fulmina de rage et repartit. De quel droit Harry lui tournait le dos de cette façon ? Il entendra parler de lui dans la lettre qu'il lui enverra le soir-même.

**o0O0o**

Harry, accoudé à son bureau, se retrouva devant deux lettres. L'une venant de Tom, l'autre venant de Armando Dippet, directeur de Poudlard de cette époque. Il lut la première, celle de son petit protégé.

_Très cher Harry,_

\- Oh, connaissant Tom, ça sent pas bon…

_Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de suffisamment parler cet après-midi. Premièrement, je tenais à dire que la vie à Poudlard est très monotone sans toi._

\- Ouais, en gros je te manque, haha…

_Je vais à la bibliothèque quand je le peux, et comme tu me l'as assez répété, je fais fi de ce que les gens pensent de moi. Je me fiche que les gens m'appellent un "rat de bibliothèque", ou un "monsieur-je-sais-tout", ou "l'intello", **ou même un "Sang-de-Bourbe" (quoique je dois avouer avoir beaucoup plus de mal avec ce terme.).**_

Harry sourit. Il sentait malgré tout la colère de Tom, d'après son écriture. "Sang-de-Bourbe" avait été écrit plus fortement, comme si sa main s'était crispée.

_Ensuite, il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler depuis quelques temps déjà, mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. Pleins de fois tu m'as dit que tu serais extrêmement fier de moi si je travaillais dur et que je réussissais à avoir un travail qui me plairait. Je compte devenir Médicomage. Tu dois te demander pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est parce que j'ai remarqué les nombreuses cicatrices que tu as sur ton corps. Tu fais de ton mieux pour les cacher, mais je les ai découvertes par hasard il y a quelques mois. En secret, j'ai fait des recherches sur des sorts de cicatrisation et les ai testés sur toi. Mais cela ne marchait pas. Ne sois pas fâché (même si je sais que tu vas l'être), mais j'ai testé les sorts sur moi-même._

_Tu es intelligent, je sais que tu as compris ce que je voulais dire. Les sorts ont marché sur moi, peu importe l'ampleur de la blessure. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela ne marchait-il pas sur toi ? Je sais que ce ne sont pas des blessures ordinaires. Tu as une fois mentionné que tu avais participé à des batailles. J'en déduis que tes blessures provenaient de sortilèges particuliers. Je ne sais pas encore. C'est pour ça que je veux devenir Médicomage. Acquérir le plus de connaissances dans le domaine pour ensuite faire des recherches plus poussées, et ainsi te soigner._

_En espérant te revoir le plus rapidement possible,_

_Tom_

Harry était figé sur sa chaise. Oh, dieu, pourquoi ? Tom le connaissait plus que Harry ne connaissait Tom ! Et Tom avait fait tout cela dans son dos ?! Harry commença à culpabiliser. Il n'avait pas assez pris soin de Tom et l'avait laissé voir cette partie honteuse de lui. Il essaya de se rappeler de tous les moments où Tom aurait pu découvrir les cicatrices qui jonchaient son corps à cause de la guerre. Il y avait les moments où, quand il pensait que Tom n'était pas présent, il se regardait torse nu devant le miroir et pestait à voix haute contre ces "cicatrices disgracieuses qui ne partiront jamais". Il y avait aussi toutes les fois où il se changeait dans sa chambre chaque jours.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas vu que Tom avait fait tout cela. Il n'avait pas vu que Tom s'était auto-mutilé pour essayer de cicatriser Harry.

Harry se défoula sur son pauvre bureau en lui donnant des coups de pied. Aux prochaines vacances, il devra avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Il sortit sa plume et commença à écrire une lettre à Tom.

**o0O0o**

_Tom,_

_Aux prochaines vacances, nous en parlerons plus en détail. Merci de m'avoir fait par de quelque chose d'aussi sérieux._

_Mais pour le moment, ne te préoccupe plus de tout ça et profite de ta vie à Poudlard, et continue à bien travailler !_

_Bisou mon poulet d'amour_

_Harry qui t'aime_

Tom soupira devant l'attitude gaga de Harry. Il savait que sa lettre avait laissé un grand froid à Harry, et que la discussion qu'ils auront ne sera pas toute rose. Harry pouvait être très sérieux malgré sa manie à l'appeler "mon poulet d'amour", ou encore "mon p'tit bout'chou", "mon trésor"... Urgh. Harry débordait d'amour. Trop d'amour.

Malgré ces pensées, Tom ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire.

**o0O0o**

\- Hey, je peux avoir un verre de sang ? Du sang de femme adulte.

Harry leva les yeux des verres qu'il essuyait et regarda l'homme devant lui. Un homme encapuchonné s'était assis à une des chaises et il respirait lourdement et n'arrêtait pas de se mouiller les lèvres. Harry se pinça les lèvres et réajusta le masque qui lui servait à être anonyme. Ce n'était plus que sa dernière nuit à travailler ici. Après, il pourra démissionner et travailler autre part que dans cet enfer.

\- Je vous sert ça tout de suite.


	4. Une nuit à la tour d'astronomie

Bonjour et bonsoir tout le monde ! Je sais que le dernier chapitre remonte à hier, mais j'avais déjà le chapitre 4 en stock, alors j'en profite. Ce chapitre-là se porte sur Tom, et le prochain se passera pendants les vacances de Noël. Tom et Harry auront leur petite discussion.

Je dois aussi préciser qu'il faut avoir en tête l'apparence "adulte normal" de Dumbledore, celle que l'on peut voir dans le film des Animaux Fantastiques, et non comme on pouvait le voir dans les Harry Potter (où il était un vieillard, même du temps de Tom jeune). Son apparence dans Les Animaux Fantastiques est plus logique.

Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews ! Cela m'encourage à chaque fois !

**/!\** Je souhaite répondre à la review de **shishi-sama76**. Je tiens à te rassurer (et à ceux qui pensaient peut-être la même chose), **il n'y aura pas de viol** dans cette fic. Je tiens aussi à amener un petit point : Il n'y aura pas de couple Harry x Tom. De plus, malgré la proximité des deux, je ne me sens pas de les mettre en couple... Ou alors je pourrais ! Mais cela ne changera pas grand chose à la tournure des évènements.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

\- Le Sang-de-Bourbe est toujours dans ses livres, à ce que je vois.

Tom leva les yeux de son livre sur la médicomagie. Il n'avait jamais une seule seconde de repos. Et là, même à la tour d'astronomie, lors d'une nuit où il n'y avait pas cours, il se faisait suivre et insulter.

Devant lui se tenait l'habituel groupe de trois Serpentards. Ce groupe était comme des chiens. Depuis la rentrée ils le suivait partout où il allait, cherchant la bagarre, commençant des embrouilles inutiles à cause de ses bonnes notes, de sa "cote" auprès des profs, et surtout son sang.-

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne connaissait pas le nom de Harry… Ce-dernier insistait toujours en disant qu'il voulait avoir le même nom que lui, ainsi il disait toujours se nommer Harry Riddle. Mais il ne lui a jamais révélé sa vraie identité. Normalement, lors d'une adoption, c'est l'enfant qui prend le nom de son nouveau parent, et pas le contraire...

\- Je te parle, Sang-de-Bourbe ! cria Malfoy.

Il saisit l'épaule de Riddle et le força à se tourner vers lui, continuant de déblatérer des insultes gratuites. Jours après jours, Tom arrivait de moins en moins à se contenir. Et alors que sans prévenir le poing de Malfoy s'enfonçait dans le ventre de Tom, ce-dernier répétait dans sa tête "Harry, Harry, Harry…". Tom essayait de ne pas craquer. Il ne devait pas. Pas pour Harry.

\- Les merdes de ton genre ne devraient même pas exister ! dit Parkinson. Tu te crois meilleur que nous parce que t'es juste le premier de l'école ?! Non mais tu rêves, ha ! Tu es et tu resteras toujours inférieur. Tu n'es qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe.

Tom souffla de rage. Peut-être que finalement, il devrait les faire souffrir. Il serra son poing. Si cela continuait ainsi, il ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire.

\- Oui, je me crois meilleur que vous, car tout simplement je le suis. Je suis le meilleur élève de Poudlard. Les professeurs m'aiment car je suis un élève modèle. Je me comporte comme une personne normale et censée, pas comme vous.

\- TU…!

Avant que Parkinson ne puisse dire quelque chose et que Tom ne craque définitivement, il réunit toutes ses forces dans la parole et décida de créer un mensonge pour les faire partir. Il tenta la ruse. Et si cela ne marchait pas… Il s'excusera plus tard auprès de Harry sur les dommages qu'il aura causé.

\- Oh, et vous ferez attention, dit Tom d'une voix froide. J'ai entendu des bruits de pas il y a quelques minutes. Je me demande ce que cela ferait si un professeur, ou même le concierge, surprenait quatre Serpentards hors de leur lit…

\- Cela ferait alors quinze points en moins à Serpentard pour chacun d'entre vous, monsieur Riddle.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Ils virent sortir de l'ombre le professeur… Dumbledore ?! Les trois adolescents eurent un mouvement de recul et Tom se crispa, visiblement surpris par l'apparition soudaine. Dumbledore fixa les quatre adolescents, les mains dans ses poches et l'air grave.

\- Monsieur, on a vraiment quinze points de retirés… par PERSONNE ? dit Parkinson, outré.

\- Mais oui monsieur Parkinson. Car vous tous, dit-il en faisant un pas, vous vous baladez hors du couvre-feu dans un endroit interdit d'accès hors des cours. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devriez être surpris par cela car vous enfreignez les règles. Je me dois aussi de retirer cinquante points à monsieur Malfoy pour avoir tenu des propos diffamatoires envers monsieur Riddle et pour avoir eu recours à de la violence physique sans que cela ne soit une situation de self-défense, trente points en moins à monsieur Parkinson pour y avoir participé en tenant aussi des propos diffamatoires, ainsi que quinze points en moins à monsieur Evans. Même si vous n'avez rien dit, vous n'avez pas non plus arrêté vos amis, et cela ne vous dérangeait visiblement pas.

Malfoy était rouge de rage. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, leva le menton dédaigneusement et s'excusa auprès du professeur de métamorphose en totale insincérité.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'excuser, monsieur Malfoy.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, signe d'une rage contenue. Il hocha la tête pour ne pas donner l'impression d'ignorer son professeur. Il commença à partir avec ses deux larbins le suivant, quand la voix de Dumbledore retentit :

\- La prochaine fois que ceci se reproduit… Je ne serais pas aussi indulgent.

Malfoy grinça des dents.

\- Oui, professeur… fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

Dans la tour d'astronomie ne restaient plus que Tom et le professeur de métamorphose. Tandis que Tom ramassait son livre, Dumbledore dit :

\- Monsieur Riddle, depuis combien de temps dure cette situation ? Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être la première fois.

Tom regarda légèrement le professeur Dumbledore, mais coupa le contact visuel aussitôt sous l'intensité déroutante du regard de Dumbledore.

\- Vous savez professeur, cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça, mentit-il. Je me fiche de ces personnes. Ils peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent sur moi, cela ne m'affecte en rien.

\- Pourtant, tout à l'heure, si je n'étais pas intervenu, vous auriez aussi eu recours à la violence, je me trompe ?

Dumbledore n'était pas un idiot, évidemment.

\- Je n'aurai jamais osé, professeur.

Mais bien-sûr qu'il aurait osé ! Il les aurait fait s'agenouiller devant lui avec brutalité, même s'ils se seraient montrés dociles.

\- Je suis content que tu aies quand même réussi à te contenir même après avoir été agressé physiquement.

\- ...Si je l'avais fait…

...Harry aurait été détruit. À chaque fois qu'il avait fait de mauvaises actions, comme menacer de partir si Harry ne se pliait pas à ses caprices, voler quelque chose dans un magasin, ou encore la fois où Harry l'avait découvert avec un oiseau ensanglanté, mort de sa main dans sa main, l'expression de Harry changeait radicalement, passant du sourire joyeux idiot à une expression d'effroi, puis de déception et enfin de culpabilité pour une raison que Tom ignorait, et il restait silencieux pendant un long moment.

En temps normal, Tom aurait été satisfait. Mais quand cela touchait à Harry, il ressentait… des choses. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour il aurait ressenti de la honte. Du regret. De la culpabilité. Et il détestait ça. Il détestait ces sentiments qui le faisait se sentir faible. Alors il se dit que jamais il ne décevrait Harry. Il se battait tous les jours pour cela, réprimant ses envies jugées mauvaises.

\- ...Oui ? Si vous l'aviez fait ?

La voix de Dumbledore le ramena à la réalité. Tom ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait les yeux clos et s'était rétracté sur lui-même avant que Dumbledore ne s'approche juste devant lui. Tom releva la tête rapidement et fit un pas en arrière. Merde, tout ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Depuis quand était-il si faible devant les autres ?! Depuis quand il se retenait juste pour ne pas décevoir Harry ?! Il n'était pas question que cela dure !

C'était décidé. Il allait se venger. Et ce, sans que Harry ne le sache. Il n'était pas question qu'il se montre une fois de plus si faible. À l'orphelinat, il avait l'habitude de terroriser les autres enfants. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il débarquait dans un endroit rempli de gens dotés de magie que cela allait changer.

Alors il reprit une posture bien droite et voulut partir, commençant d'or et déjà à préparer une vengeance discrète mais efficace. Il s'aperçut que Dumbledore s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais Tom commença à courir pour retourner dans son dortoir en marmonnant un faible "Merci et bonne nuit, professeur.", ne voulant pas être de nouveau confronté à Dumbledore, risquant ainsi d'exposer encore plus ses faiblesses.

**o0O0o**

_Coucou mon p'tit bout'chou !_

_J'aurai deux grosses surprises quand tu rentreras pendant les vacances ! Plus qu'une semaine à attendre, et tu verras ! Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer ! Je te donne deux indices, un pour chaque surprise : Stabilité et proximité ! Hihi, je te laisse deviner ! J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup travaillé pour les avoir._

_Oh, et… Une note un peu moins joyeuse et excitante, sache que non, je n'ai pas oublié que l'on doit avoir une certaine conversation toi et moi. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te parler de moi, et en échange, tu me parleras de toi. Pour mieux se connaître, tu vois ? Ça fait déjà un an que tu es légalement mon fils (même si je t'ai dit que tu avais tout à fait le droit de ne pas me considérer comme ton père, mais comme un frère ou un ami…). Tu devras TOUT me dire ! Pas de secrets !_

_De gros bisous à toi, travaille et amuse-toi bien à l'école !_

_Harry qui t'aime :3_

_PS:_ _J'ai peur que, quand que j'aborderai un certain sujet, tu te fâches et fasse des choses regrettables. Je ne sais pas comment je me sentirai si tu réagis, mais aussi si tu ne réagis pas… Mais ne t'en fait pas, cela n'a pas de rapport avec toi. C'est quelque chose que je voudrais te montrer. En tout cas ! Je sais pertinemment que tu vas te tourner les méninges comme pas possible en cherchant quelles surprises et quel sujet sensible c'est, mais je refuse que cela te déconcentre durant toute la semaine ! Focus, Tom ! Focus !_

Après avoir lu la lettre, Tom ferma les yeux et s'allongea sur son lit où il était assis, tenant la lettre contre son torse. Deux surprises ? Stabilité ? Proximité ? Stabilité... Stabilité… Non, il ne voyait pas. Alors proximité… Ils seront encore plus proches ? Et ce sujet sensible dont il parlait… Était-ce grave ?

Il relut le postscriptum et soupira en replaçant la lettre de nouveau contre son torse, essayant de ne plus chercher.

Dire ses secrets, hein ? Devait-il confier son plan de vengeance…? Il souhaitait faire une vengeance personnelle, mais Harry était un adulte, un parent, une figure d'autorité… Il avait donc plus d'influence que lui.

Tom sourit. Peut-être pourrait-il se servir de Harry à son avantage…


	5. Révélations autour d'une table basse

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui, un chapitre beaucoup plus long !

Dans ce chapitre, la relation entre Harry et Tom se développe grâce à leur petite conversation. Les deux se feront des révélations, et vous saurez ce qu'était ce job nocturne qu'avait Harry !

**Merci beaucoup pour les review, comme d'habitude, je les lis à chaque fois ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Harry sourit, satisfait par ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Tout était prêt. Il s'empressa d'aller chercher Tom à la gare de King Cross en transplanant grâce à son Portoloin, une montre. Il n'était pas arrivé à l'heure de pointe, alors le peu de monde présent le soulagea. Il croisa les bras et s'adossa à un mur, fermant les yeux.

Il n'a sûrement pas dû se rendre compte qu'il somnolait debout, car son cœur manqua un battement quand il reçu un choc soudain dans son épaule droite, le mettant instantanément en état alerte. Il se retourna vivement et constata qu'une personne venait de sortir du mur, le toisant mal. Puis il se rendit compte de son environnement. La gare était pleine, le train venait tout juste d'arriver. Aux regards qu'il reçut, ses pommettes prirent une petite teinte rose.

Quand les portes du train s'ouvrirent, Harry chercha activement des yeux Tom, scrutant chaque élèves qui descendaient de part et d'autres du train. Puis il le vit.

Une fois que Tom sortit du train, il posa ses yeux sur Harry quelques secondes après avoir rapidement balayé la foule du regard. Il semblerait que Harry l'ait vu avant lui, car ses yeux avaient immédiatement croisés ceux du plus grand. Il courut presque vers Harry, et ce-dernier se jeta sur son petit protégé.

\- Oh Tom, comme tu m'as manqué ! L'attente fut si longue, et le poids de l'ennui en ton absence m'a écrasé !

Il s'effondra presque et le prit dans ses bras, serrant Tom qui réussit un peu à s'extirper de l'emprise ferme.

\- Harry, on dirait que tu surjoues une scène de retrouvailles. On est pas au théâtre.

Les gens les regardant autour d'eux appuya ses dires.

\- Et on devrait rentrer… On a des choses à dire. On pourra profiter des vacances après.

Harry fit la moue.

\- Donc toi, ton proverbe c'est "La tempête avant le calme", hm ?

\- Si tu le dis.

\- D'accord, soupira Harry.

Il se redressa et prit la main de Tom. Il le conduit à un endroit moins bondé et activa le Portoloin. À l'arrivée, Tom grimaçait.

\- C'est la première fois que je me déplace à l'aide d'un Portoloin… Tu aurais pu prévenir.

\- Oups, désolé, haha ! Au fait, tu ferais mieux de relever la tête.

À ces mots, Tom se redressa pour soigner les apparences, mais se figea. Devant lui se trouvait une maison. Elle était petite et faite de briques, mais avait un étage et tout le devant était joliment décoré de plantes, d'arbres et d'arbustes. C'était une magnifique maisonnette. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçu d'autres maisons isolées. Il réunit tous les éléments dans sa tête. Une surprise… De la stabilité… Une maison rien qu'à eux, et pas une vulgaire chambre au Chaudron Baveur...

\- On est où ? demanda Tom.

\- Dans un petit village. C'est tranquille ici, l'air est pur, il y a une belle petite rivière, un bois, ainsi que quelques voisins !

\- "Voisins"… donc c'est bel et bien notre nouvelle maison…

Harry regarda Tom. Celui-ci semblait avoir un air rêveur sur le visage. Il sourit, attendri par le plus jeune.

\- Tom, appela doucement Harry, c'est notre maison. Notre nouveau chez nous. Ça me donne le sentiment d'être… D'avoir enfin une famille…

Tom se mit à fixer Harry, semblant analyser ses mots. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça quand Harry saisit sa main et le traîna devant un petit portail en bois où se tenait une arche d'environ deux mètres, recouverte de plantes grimpantes. Harry poussa le portillon et pénétra dans la demeure. Au sol, du portillon jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, il y avait des pavés lisses d'une couleur rouille dont les séparations étaient beiges. Sur les bords de ce petit chemin étaient surélevés des pavés beiges. Il y avait un arbre des deux côtés du chemin, sur une belle pelouse verte.

Puis ils arrivèrent à la porte. Elle était légèrement surélevée car il y avait une marche. Harry ouvrit la porte, traversa un petit couloir, et Tom eut un sentiment inconnu. Quand il voyait des choses si simples comme les meubles en bois poli, les décorations aux murs, les cadres photo, etc... il se sentait léger. Un sentiment nouveau qu'il ne savait reconnaître. L'arrivée de ce sentiment nouveau le dérangeait, et en même temps pas.

Et, comme si Harry savait ce qu'il ressentait, Harry l'amena dans une étreinte chaleureuse dans laquelle Tom ne protesta pas, toujours en train de détailler la pièce.

Après avoir pénétré dans la maison, on pouvait être accueilli par un tout petit couloir avec un porte-manteau juste à gauche et un bac à chaussures à droite. Au bout du couloir se trouvait le salon. Un grand tapis carré à motifs était doté d'une table basse en son centre, et un canapé en cuir faisait face à la cheminée. Un canapé une place était placé à l'extrémité de la table, entre le sofa et la cheminée.

\- Tom, assieds-toi. Je te montrerai le reste de la maison après.

Harry s'assit sur le canapé une place et croisa les jambes. Tom se plaça sur l'autre canapé laissant sa valise sur le côté et regardant Harry avec méfiance. Harry semblait trop relaxé pour quelqu'un qui devait parler très sérieusement.

\- Bien, Tom. Parlons.

\- D'accord.

Puis ils ne dirent plus rien. Quelques secondes passèrent.

\- Parler de quoi ? demanda Tom pour briser le silence gênant.

\- De toi.

\- Je m'appelle Tom Riddle, j'ai 11 ans, je suis élève à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard dans la maison Serpentard. Maison qui, je le rappelle, a été fondée par Salazar Serpentard. J'ai été adopté par Harry je-ne-sais-quoi et je vis désormais dans une petite maison dans la prairie.

\- Que c'est mignon, dit Harry d'un ton neutre et sans émotion.

Tom s'aperçut que Harry ne souriait plus. Il avait prit un air très sérieux. Tom ne l'avait que rarement vu ainsi. Harry décroisa les jambes et se redressa sur le siège. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux.

\- Tom. Dis-moi… Que penses-tu de moi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Que suis-je ? Un père ? Un frère ? Un ami ?

\- …

Tom ne s'y attendait pas. Il essaya de garder un visage neutre, et réfléchi. Harry était… N'était pas son père. Ni son frère. Un ami ? Non… Harry était plus qu'un ami. Tom fronça les sourcils. Une question si simple et pourtant si compliquée.

\- Tu es la personne la plus proche de moi, finit par répondre Tom après un petit bout de temps.

Harry sourit.

\- Toi aussi, Tom. Tu es tout ce que j'ai.

Après un silence, Harry se redressa confortablement contre le fauteuil. Il dit à Tom :

\- Tom, est-ce que tu aimes la médicomagie ?

\- J'y porte un grand intérêt. Tu sais pourquoi.

\- Oui, et parlons-en. Quand as-tu vu mes cicatrices ?

\- Quatre mois après l'adoption. Tu te fixais devant le miroir et insultait ton corps.

Harry rit.

\- Dit comme ça, j'ai l'air d'un taré. Je ne pensais pas que tu les verrais, et surtout que tu t'impliques autant à la recherche d'un sort pour les faire disparaître. C'est pour ça que tu veux devenir médicomage, si je me souviens bien.

\- Oui. Vas-tu me dire où tu les a eu ?

Harry s'attendait à cette question. Il allait essayer son plan, espérant que cela marche.

\- Certaines viennent de mon oncle et de mon cousin.

Tom se figea. Il sentit la rage monter. La famille de Harry l'avait battu ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? De quel droit ?

\- Tom, calme-toi. Ils ne sont plus une menace, je ne vis plus avec eux. Tu te demandes sûrement qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, je ne vais pas te dire leur nom. Mais je vivais avec eux… Dans le Monde Moldu.

Tom écarquilla légèrement les yeux. De sales moldus… Des moldus...

\- Tom, je sais ce que tu penses.

\- Les moldus sont détestables ! Comment ne peux-tu pas les haïr après ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?!

\- Correction : _ces_ moldus sont détestables. Tu ne dois pas haïr les moldus juste parce que quelques-uns sont détestables. Il y en a des gentils, qui peuvent même êtres tes amis.

\- Jamais je ne voudrais être affilié à un d'entre eux.

\- Ta mère était une sorcière, Tom. Ton père était moldu.

Quoi ? Comment ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Tom ouvrit la bouche, souhaitant protester, quand il s'arrêta en un froncement de sourcils.

\- Comment tu sais pour mes parents ?

\- Hmm… J'ai fait mes recherches.

Le Serpentard détailla le visage de Harry. Mais Harry, quand il voulait garder ses secrets, il gardait ses secrets. Tom ne put dire s'il mentait ou non.

\- Vois-tu, continua Harry, quand j'avais 1 an, mes parents sont morts. Ils ont été tués, et le meurtrier a ensuite voulu me faire connaître le même sort que mes parents, mais a raté, me laissant cette cicatrice.

Il souleva sa frange. Tom ne réagit pas, connaissant déjà cette cicatrice très peu discrète.

\- Il n'est plus de ce monde, poursuit Harry, cependant il a tué de nombreuses personnes. Je n'avais plus personne, et les personnes qui m'ont acclamé m'ont aussi craint.

\- Acclamé ?

\- Je l'ai tué, Tom. J'ai tué l'homme responsable de ce massacre, ainsi que tous ses sbires.

\- C'est bien, tu t'es vengé.

Ces sales moldus… Tom se rongea l'ongle sans s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à ce que Harry n'aille s'asseoir juste à côté de lui, lui saisissant la main pour qu'il arrête.

\- Tom, je sais ce que tu penses.

\- Ouais, comme toujours.

\- Tu pestes contre les moldus, non ?

\- Comment ne pas ? répondit-il avec colère.

\- Le meurtrier de mes parents était un sorcier. Ceux qui m'ont fait le pire n'étaient pas des moldus, Tom. Les seuls moldus m'ayant fait du mal étaient mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin. Et encore, si je devais comparer, les dommages subis par ma famille n'étaient que des griffures de chat face à ces sorciers.

Tom était de plus en plus attentif à ce que Harry lui disait. Des sorciers… Ses pensées furent interrompues par Harry enlevant son pull. Il était maintenant torse-nu. Tom ne flancha pas face à toutes les cicatrices. Après tout, il les avait déjà vues sous tous les angles, de près et de loin, quand il testait ses sorts sur Harry pendant son sommeil.

Il y avait une cicatrice sous sa clavicule, un jour où Harry l'avait protégé d'un ivrogne qui avait voulu le blesser avec une bouteille cassée au Chaudron Baveur. Harry s'était interposé juste à temps alors qu'il était de l'autre côté du comptoir. Tom avait été choqué par deux choses : par le fait qu'il aurait pu être grièvement blessé, et par Harry grièvement blessé. Mais Harry n'avait rien dit, et après avoir assommé l'homme, il s'est juste agenouillé à la hauteur de Tom en le prenant dans ses bras, murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Harry l'aimait. Harry se souciait assez de lui pour risquer sa vie pour lui. Quelqu'un se souciait de lui. Depuis ce jour, Tom était devenu inconsciemment beaucoup plus proche de Harry et lui serrait la taille quand quelqu'un se retrouvait ivre au bar même s'il n'y avait aucun danger, et avait l'air d'un petit enfant essayant de protéger quelqu'un de plus fort que lui. Ce qui était le cas.

Il se pinça inconsciemment les lèvres à ce souvenir.

Mais il remarqua une nouvelle. Une grosse cicatrice qui partait de son épaule et qui s'arrêtait un peu avant le coude. Il s'approcha soudainement de Harry et prit son bras, inspectant de beaucoup plus près la blessure.

\- Qui…

\- Tom, est-ce que tu lis le journal ?

\- Non, cela ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça. Et ne change pas de sujet.

\- Oh, je ne change pas de sujet. Il y a une semaine, une petite organisation secrète a été démantelée.

\- J'ai entendu les autres en parler, mais sans plus. Quoi… Ne me dis pas que...

\- Eh bien, c'était moi. Même si tu avais lu le journal, tu n'aurais pas vu mon nom, car j'ai demandé aux Aurors que je souhaitais être anonyme dans cette affaire.

Harry rit et se frotta la nuque.

\- Tu te souviens de la patronne ?

\- Qui ? Ah oui, cette femme... cracha-t-il.

\- Elle faisait parti de cette organisation. Ils faisaient de tout là-bas. Je ne vais pas donner les détails, tu es trop jeune, dit Harry en pinçant affectueusement la joue de Tom qui se débattit, ne lâchant pas pour autant le bras de Harry.

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin !

\- C'était un marché noir. Tu te doutes bien de ce qui se trouve dans un marché noir. Elle m'a demandé de travailler pour elle. Quand j'ai refusé, elle m'a forcé en demandant à de gros molosses de me passer à tabac façon sorcier. Et j'en suis ressorti avec cette cicatrice.

\- Comment tu as fait pour démanteler tout un réseau ?

\- C'était simple comme bonjour en fait. J'ai accepté de travailler dans son marché noir la nuit, mais j'avais un plan. Je me suis comporté très docilement, ainsi elle a cru m'avoir convaincu, et m'a considéré comme un tant soit peu fiable après m'avoir fait boire du sang humain comme preuve de ma fiabilité. Chut, ne dis rien. Je sais. C'est immonde. Enfin, quand tu n'es pas un vampire, haha ! Hm. Roh, pardon, fait pas cette tête !

Tom soupira bruyamment.

\- Elle est bête, dit le Serpentard. Elle aurait pu tout simplement faire un serment inviolable.

\- "Tout simplement". Pfff, haha, voyons, Tom !

Le sus-nommé leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'était qu'une petite organisation, alors leur sécurité laissait à désirer. Elle ne s'est pas plus souciée de moi, après tout je n'étais qu'un nouveau barman, je n'étais pas du tout quelqu'un d'important dans cette organisation. Le lendemain, j'ai tout raconté aux Aurors. Après s'être occupé de mon cas, ils ont réussi à démanteler ce réseau efficacement. Je ne connaissais pas les supérieurs, mais ils ont fait passé sous Veritaserum la patronne du bar pour qu'elle avoue. Ils ont pu ainsi retracer le nom des supérieurs et des habitués du bar. Fin de l'histoire !

\- … C'est passionnant tout ça Harry, mais… Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Ne me mens pas, je sais que tu as quelque chose derrière la tête depuis le début.

\- Ah, si tu veux parler de cette cicatrice à ma nuque, elle vient d'une sorcière qui m'a injustement attaqué par derrière il y a deux ans !

Il se retourna et écarta quelques mèches, laissant entrevoir une petite cicatrice horizontale à sa nuque. Tom soupira et fit se retourner Harry qui le regarda avec un sourire idiot, mais notant tout de même dans un coin de son esprit la cicatrice nouvellement découverte.

\- Très drôle, dit Tom. Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire !

Harry sourit. Maintenant, il devait confirmer si son plan avait marché. Si non, il en dévoilera encore plus sur ses mésaventures.

\- Tom, détestes-tu les moldus ?

\- Oui, répondit Tom abruptement.

Harry s'attendait évidemment à cette réponse, bien que le manque d'hésitation fit vaciller son sourire.

\- Mais tu sais, dit Harry, même si tu n'aime pas trop les moldus, tu restes un sorcier qui n'a aucunement l'obligation de te mêler à eux. Tu peux juste vivre sans te soucier d'eux. J'ai vécu mon enfance avec des moldus, et j'ai connu leur violence. Puis j'ai vécu et je vis le reste de ma vie dans le Monde Sorcier, et j'ai tout autant connu la violence des sorciers. J'en ai même été beaucoup plus traumatisé. Mes explications ont probablement été maladroites, mais tu vois quand même ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oui… Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu as peut-être raison.

Un sourire illumina la tête de Harry. Il déposa un bisou sur le front de Tom qui rougit et bafouilla par l'action soudaine.

\- Et maintenant, Tom ? Est-ce que tu détestes les moldus ?

Tom réfléchi. Son esprit a été tout à coup embrouillé par la marque d'affection de Harry.

\- Hmm… Je ne peux pas dire que je les porte dans mon cœur, mais...

\- Comme toi, la découverte de la magie a été comme une libération, une nouvelle maison. Il y a des gens détestables dans la vie, et peu importe où, tu vas en croiser. Si tu deviens médicomage, tu croiseras des patients et des collègues exécrables comme la patronne, voire plus. Mais il ne faut pas s'abaisser à leur niveau.

\- Mais comment veux-tu te venger ? Comment peux-tu rendre les coups sans coups ? Les gens qui te font du mal devraient tout simplement mourir.

Tom commença à s'agiter, et Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Tom, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ?

Tom se tut. Depuis son arrivée dans la maison, il avait complètement oublié qu'il voulait demander à Harry de le venger. Devait-il lui dire ? Devait-il impliquer Harry dans sa vengeance ? Connaissant Harry, peu importe quoi, il évitera le plus possible de venger Tom par la violence.

\- En fait…

Il fit une pause, cherchant ses mots. Harry le regarda sans rien dire, ne voulant pas le presser. Il devait laisser le temps à Tom. Cela ne servirait à rien de le brusquer maintenant.

\- C'est Malfoy, Parkinson et Evans. Depuis le début de l'année, je me fais harceler. J'ai failli craquer plusieurs fois, mais je me suis contenu pour toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois déçu et que tu me renvois à l'orphelinat. J'avais pensé à me venger de toutes les manières, et de me servir de toi pour le faire.

Harry, sous le choc, enlaça Tom. Tom s'était laissé faire harceler… pour lui ? La tristesse de Harry était mélangée à de la joie. La joie d'avoir autant réussi à changer Tom. L'amour était définitivement la clé. L'ancien Tom ne se serait probablement jamais retenu de se venger juste par souci de décevoir une personne.

\- Oh, Tom, jamais je ne te renverrai à l'orphelinat ! Merci d'avoir été honnête sur ça. Y'a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre qui est au courant ?

\- Le professeur Dumbledore. Il leur a retiré beaucoup de points, mais n'est pas allé plus loin.

\- Je devrais en parler au directeur. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai toujours à tes côtés.

Harry sourit et prit une enveloppe qui était sur la table basse depuis le début. Il la déplia et la tendit à Tom.

\- C'est une lettre que j'ai reçu l'autre jour. Elle m'est adressée.

Le plus il lisait, le plus les lèvres de Tom s'ouvraient, et il comprit le sens de l'indice de la deuxième surprise. La proximité.

_Cher monsieur Riddle,_

_Suite à notre entretien de vendredi dernier, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que vous êtes qualifié pour prendre le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Nous pourrons vous accueillir dans notre école le Dimanche juste avant la rentrée. Nous vous ferons une visite globale de Poudlard et vous montrerons vos appartements._

_Au plaisir de vous revoir,_

_Armando Dippet, directeur de Poudlard_


	6. À la maison

Bonjour ou bonsoir, et ouaip, un nouveau long chapitre. Aujourd'hui, presque tout se passe à la maison ! Ouais, j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre qui se passe principalement chez eux, pour faire un peu de ressemblance avec nous tous actuellement... Quoique le déconfinement progressif a commencé, même si les gens restent quand même chez eux pour la plupart !

La relation entre Harry et Tom se développe de plus en plus. Tom change petit à petit.

Le prochain chapitre sera la rentrée à Poudlard, alors Tom va de nouveau être confronté à Malfoy et sa bande. Mais Harry sera là !

**J'ai beau me répéter à chaque fois, je lis vos review et ça m'encourage toujours, merci beaucoup ! Un gros merci à ceux qui follow et mettent en favori l'histoire !**

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

La chambre de Tom était voisine à celle de Harry, à son grand soulagement, et c'étaient les deux seules pièces en plus de la salle de bain qui se trouvait tout au bout du couloir.

Sa chambre n'était ni grande ni petite. D'après Harry, cette pièce était la bibliothèque de l'ancienne propriétaire. Bien-sûr, Harry avait tout aménagé, ainsi il avait un lit simple avec de belles couvertures grises à motifs blancs. Il lui avait aussi aménagé plusieurs meubles pour lui, à savoir une armoire, une commode, une table de chevet et un bureau.

Il alla dans la chambre de Harry. Elle était plus petite et moins meublée, seulement pourvue d'un lit un peu plus grand que celui de Tom, une sorte de tour en bois avec quatre cases de rangement, et un petit bureau. Harry était en train de ranger le peu de vêtements qu'il avait dans la tour. Quand il tourna la tête vers Tom en lui souriant, celui-ci se s'en alla aussitôt explorer le reste de la maison.

Un meuble haut de 2 mètres servant de bibliothèque était contre un mur du salon. Tom avait rangé ses livres préférés et scolaires debout sur son bureau, et avait rangé le reste de ce qu'il avait dans la bibliothèque auparavant vide. Mais maintenant, c'était presque rempli. Il y avait de tous les genres, et même quelques ouvrages moldus que Tom reconnut comme étant des classiques de la littérature. Il en avait déjà lu la plupart. Eh oui, il n'était pas resté à l'orphelinat pendant toute sa petite enfance sans rien faire.

Puis il vit une double-porte. Il les ouvrit et se trouva face à un jardin. Ce n'était pas un très grand terrain, mais s'il voulait se balader, il n'avait qu'à aller à l'extérieur de la maison. Ce n'était pas une ville ici, encore moins un village avec de nombreux habitants. Juste quelques maisons par-ci par-là. Bien heureusement que le village n'était pas moldu. Au fond du jardin, sur le côté gauche, il y avait une cabane. Elle était aussi faite de briques, et Tom se demanda à quoi elle servait. Alors qu'il allait sortir pour l'explorer, il se stoppa à la voix de Harry.

\- Tom, appela-t-il depuis la cuisine, le déjeuner est prêt !

Tom sursauta. Harry était très rapide à cuisiner, où était-ce lui qui avait passé beaucoup de temps à explorer cette petite maison ? Décidant de ne pas réfléchir sur cela davantage, il se rendit dans la cuisine. Juste devant lui se trouvaient deux assiettes contenant une omelette soufflée, deux tranches de jambon ainsi qu'une pomme découpée pour Tom.

Harry était déjà installé, et Tom le suivit rapidement.

\- J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de léger aujourd'hui. Puisque c'était le dernier jour avant les vacances, tu as dû beaucoup manger hier !

\- Je mange bien à Poudlard, mais je ne mange pas en grandes quantités.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, tu veux quelque chose en plus ? Je suis un bon cuisinier, demande-moi ce que tu veux ! Un fruit en plus ? Une deuxième omelette ? Une deuxième tranche de jambon ?

Tom leva les yeux au ciel. Harry avait vraiment l'air d'un papa poule quand il agissait comme ça.

\- Juste une autre tranche de jambon me suffira, je n'ai pas un gros appétit.

Il commencèrent à manger en silence. Ce n'était ni un silence gênant, ni un silence confortable. Harry regarda Tom. Il pouvait constater que son petit protégé aimait beaucoup son omelette, d'après ses micro-expressions. Harry sourit, satisfait. Au final, tout s'était très bien passé.

Il avait réussi à se faire se remettre en question Tom. En lui montrant toutes ses blessures provoquées par des sorciers et des moldus (et beaucoup plus par des sorciers), il lui a montré que des sorciers ne valaient pas mieux ni moins que des moldus. L'inhumanité pouvait se trouver partout. Ensuite, il alla le combler de tout l'amour qu'il avait. S'il continuait sur cette route, Tom avait beaucoup moins de risques de devenir vil. Il ne sait pas s'il pourrait changer la froideur de Tom, mais il pouvait le transformer en un homme qui saurait faire la distinction entre le bien et le mal, et respecter cela.

Quand il ira à Poudlard, il fera en sorte que tous ceux ayant osé lever la main sur son protégé reçoivent une punition décente, au lieu de simples points retirés. Peut-être quelques semaines de retenues leur servirait de leçon. Il aurait cependant à dos de très grandes familles de Sang-Pur, mais cela lui était égal. Ce n'était pas comme si leurs parents allaient porter plainte contre des heures de colle. En revanche, Harry, lui pourrait porter plainte contre les élèves ayant frappé Tom. Et tout irait en sa faveur, car le Monde Sorcier n'était pas le Monde Moldu. Ici, les preuves pouvaient être trouvées jusque dans votre esprit, littéralement.

**o0O0o**

Tom fixait Harry. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et sa gestuelle semblait presque mécanique. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait, Tom n'était pas un Legilimens. Mais Harry l'était probablement. Après tout, il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où Harry agissait comme s'il savait exactement ce que Tom pensait ou ressentait. Ce qui l'offensait légèrement, mais le fascinait tout autant. Il demanderait peut-être à Harry de lui apprendre un jour.

Tom vit Harry finir sa dernière bouchée. Il haussa un sourcil quand Harry piqua du vide dans son assiette, et porta la fourchette à sa bouche. Il sembla revenir à la réalité quand il réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Il leva les yeux sur Tom, qui avait déjà mangé tout ce qu'il y avait depuis quelques temps déjà. Semblant réaliser cela, Harry rougit et demanda à Tom s'il avait bien mangé.

\- Oui, répondit-il, merci, c'était très bon.

\- Aw, merci ! Tu voudras manger quoi ce soir ?

\- On vient tout juste de terminer et tu penses déjà au repas de ce soir ?

\- J'ai tout le temps de penser à tout, tu sais. En tout cas, je cuisine encore mieux que tous les elfes de maison de Poudlard réunis ! Tu verras, chaque jours tu mangeras divinement bien !

\- Oui, oui, d'accord, merci. Au fait, la cabane au fond du jardin, elle sert à quoi ?

\- C'est pour moi, quand je dois préparer des potions ou tester des sorts. Tu peux l'utiliser si tu veux, mais ne casse rien hein ! Tout le matériel coûte cher.

\- Tu as tout acheté avec l'argent que tu t'es fait au marché noir ?

Harry posa sa tête entre ses mains en coupe. Il prit une petite mine boudeuse.

\- Ne dis pas ça ainsi, ça me fait passer pour une mauvaise personne sous cet angle ! Sinon, la plupart de ce qu'il y a m'appartenait déjà avant même que je ne te rencontre. J'ai juste acheté quelques ingrédients avec l'argent que je faisais en travaillant de nuit.

\- Et la maison ?

\- Avec l'argent de mon dur labeur au Chaudron Baveur et au marché noir, même si j'ai un peu honte de le dire. De plus, la maison n'était pas si cher que ça.

\- Pas étonnant, vu sa taille et sa location.

\- Mais pourtant, elle te plaît, hmm ?

Harry sourit et rit devant l'attitude un peu gênée de Tom qui répondit en marmonnant.

**o0O0o**

Harry se détendit sur le canapé. La journée s'était très bien passée. Tout se passait à merveille. Et il était heureux. Très heureux.

\- Tempus, chuchota-t-il.

Bien, il était vingt-trois heures quarante. Tom devait sûrement dormir à cette-heure-là. Harry poussa un long soupire en rejetant la tête en arrière. Il se blottit dans la couverture qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux, et son cœur se réchauffa à la simple pensée qu'il avait enfin une famille et sa propre maison. Quand il a adopté Tom, au début, il sur-réagissait en essayant tant bien que mal de combler Tom d'amour, qu'il en fut dégoûté pendant une petite période.

Mais quand il a sauvé Tom de cet ivrogne au Chaudron Baveur, il a réalisé à quel point il s'était attaché à Tom. Il avait cru le perdre ce jour-là. Si la bouteille cassée et très coupante de cet homme avait blessé Tom, il aurait pu en ressortir avec de graves séquelles psychologiques et physiques à la tête. Mais Harry avait prit le coup. Et il a prit Tom dans ses bras, encore plus sous le choc que n'importe qui. Il l'a su, à ce moment. Jamais il ne pourra se séparer de Tom. Jamais son cœur ne pourrait le supporter s'il venait à le perdre d'une quelconque manière.

**o0O0o**

Tom arpentait les rayons de Fleury et Bott sans vraiment chercher quoi que ce soit en attendant Harry qui était parti il ne savait où. Quand Harry revint environ dix minutes après l'avoir laissé, Tom hésita à faire un commentaire sur ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Harry était mouillé de la tête aux pieds, et tenait dans ses mains un bout de tissu déchiré couvert de sang.

\- C'est une longue histoire, dit Harry alors que Tom ouvrait la bouche pour l'interroger. Je te raconterai tout plus tard, haha…

\- On dirait que tu viens de te faire agresser.

Harry rit bêtement et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

\- Que… Harry, dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

\- Bon, bon, d'accord… Oui, un sorcier m'est tombé dessus. Je crois que c'était un gars du marché noir qui n'a pas aimé que je sois, je cite, "une grosse poucave". Il m'a coincé dans une ruelle et m'a menacé de me tuer dans mon sommeil. J'ai réussi à me débattre et à avoir quelques échantillons.

Il brandit fièrement le bout de tissu. Tom voulu se claquer une main sur le visage. Quelqu'un avait osé faire du mal à Harry. Il allait le payer.

\- Les Aurors sont en route, alors je vais leur donner les preuves pour qu'ils retrouvent qui c'est exactement ! Sinon tu voulais acheter quelque chose ici ?

Tom soupira et prit un livre au hasard sur sa droite. Sans même regarder la couverture, il désigna le bouquin. Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt, rit et paya le livre. Tom avait vu la réaction de Harry à la vue du livre et voulut encore moins savoir de quoi il s'agissait. De toute façon, peu importe ce que c'était. Si l'agresseur était vraiment du marché noir où Harry avait été, alors les deux n'étaient pas en sécurité. Ils auraient probablement leur maison gardée de part et d'autres, et ils ne pourraient sortir, à moins d'être étroitement accompagnés. Autant rester à la maison à lire au lieu de sortir avec des sangsues.

Les Aurors arrivèrent très rapidement. Quelques-uns inspèctèrent les lieux, d'autres interrogèrent Harry. Tom était calé étroitement contre la jambe de Harry et attendit juste que cela se passe. Un Auror s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

\- Tout va bien, mon petit ?

Tom lui jeta un regard noir au surnom.

\- Oui monsieur, répondit-il en grinçant presque des dents.

L'Auror sourit nerveusement.

\- C'est un joli mignon petit bouquin que tu as là, dit-il en essayant de changer l'atmosphère.

Tom se résigna à regarder le livre. _Tout savoir sur les Papas et les Mamans_. Et merde. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore. Pourquoi. Comment. Tom voulut crier. Harry pouffa dans son coin.

\- Merci monsieur l'Auror, répondit Tom.

Contenir la rage dans sa voix n'était pas une des choses les plus faciles. Harry fit un mouvement vers l'avant qui fit se relever l'Auror. Harry demanda :

\- Notre maison devra être surveillée ? Pendant combien de temps ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que le coupable soit arrêté, dans l'idéal. Mais nous ne pourrons évidemment pas patrouiller sur une longue période.

\- Bien… Je comprends. Faites ce que vous avez à faire.

**o0O0o**

Tom se frotta les yeux et se retourna dans son lit. Il savait que deux Aurors étaient autour de la maison. Harry avait pensé à dresser des protections, mais les Aurors lui ont assuré qu'ils s'occupaient de tout.

Un bruit au rez-de-chaussé le figea. Les Aurors n'avaient pas le droit de pénétrer dans la maison sauf en cas d'urgence. Et encore, ils préviendraient. Cela ne pouvait pas être Harry, car il n'avait aucune raison de descendre en pleine nuit à trois heures. Tom voulait être sûr. La curiosité prit le dessus sur lui. Ses mains légèrement tremblantes saisirent sa baguette. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il ne vit rien dans la pénombre, et ne voulut pas lancer de Lumos. Il avait hésité à réveiller Harry, mais s'était abstenu.

Tom descendit les marches. Une fois rendu sur la dernière marche, il ne vit rien en premier lieu, mais son sang se glaça en l'espace d'une seconde quand il vit un homme accroupi au milieu du salon, dos à lui, à une distance d'environ quatre ou cinq mètres. L'inconnu avait un Lumos de lancé pour regarder les lettres. Tom fit de son mieux pour rendre sa respiration la plus inaudible possible. L'homme semblait fouiller dans la pile de lettres posées sur la table basse. Tom leva sa baguette. Rassemblant le courage qu'il avait, il murmura le plus bas possible le sort de lévitation. Le petit vase de fleurs devant l'homme bougea légèrement. L'homme releva très vite la tête et se releva aussitôt.

Tom voulut lancer un sort offensif, mais il n'en connaissait aucun. Ou plutôt, il n'avait jamais lancé de ces sorts, et ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Il ne voulait pas risquer de se rater et de risquer ainsi sa vie. Il prit alors doucement la première chose qu'il avait sous la main. Cela devait être une de ces sculptures inutiles de décorations de Harry. Pour le coup, cela allait être utile. Il s'approcha pas à pas de l'intrus qui regardait toujours dans la direction du mouvement du vase, et, d'un geste rapide et fort, Tom claqua l'objet sur la tête de l'homme.

\- Tu as blessé Harry. Tu vas le payer.

L'inconnu gémit de douleur et se retourna instantanément, éclairant son visage et celui de Tom. Ses traits se tordirent de rage. Il s'apprêta à lancer un sort, et Tom se prépara à esquiver et à lui donner un autre coup, quand un petit bruit retentit dans les escaliers. En à peine une seconde, les lumières s'allumèrent, révélant un Harry visiblement très réveillé et en colère qui lança un puissant Expelliarmus.

La baguette de l'homme s'envola si violemment qu'il en tomba par terre. Les Aurors, ayant entendu l'agitation si soudaine, entrèrent en trombe dans la maison. L'homme reçut de plein fouet deux Immobulus en même temps. Harry prit Tom par les épaules et l'inspecta de part et d'autre. Harry avait le teint blême et sa respiration était très irrégulière.

\- Ça va, il ne t'a pas blessé, dit Harry dans un soupire tremblant… Il ne t'a pas blessé… Dieu merci…

\- Je vais bien Harry.

Tom n'était pas tant sous le choc. Il ressentait même une certaine satisfaction. Il laissa tout de même Harry le serrer très fort dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes où les Aurors ont appelé des collègues, ils confirmèrent l'identité de l'intrus. C'était bien l'homme qui avait agressé Harry plus tôt dans la journée. Harry se tourna vers eux.

\- Je peux savoir comment il est entré dans la maison ? dit Harry d'une voix cinglante.

\- Nous sommes désolés… Nous avons pourtant installés diverses protections…

\- Qui n'ont pas été très efficaces à ce que je vois, ajouta Harry. Enfin… Tom n'a rien, c'est le principal. Tom, tu sais que ça aurait pu très mal tourner si je m'étais réveillé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde trop tard ! Pourquoi tu es descendu sans même m'avoir réveillé ?!

\- Sans moi, tu ne te serais pas réveillé, et nous n'aurions pas arrêté cet homme. Il serait venu te tuer dans ton sommeil.

\- Quand bien même ! Je sais me défendre, mais toi, tu ne sais pas !

\- Harry, l'essentiel, c'est qu'il n'est plus une nuisance.

Quand Harry ne semblait toujours pas calmé, Tom bailla.

\- Je suis fatigué…

Harry ferma les yeux et, comme vidé de ses forces, il posa sa tête contre le torse de Tom. Il releva la tête et sourit faiblement à Tom.

\- Bon, allons nous coucher. Il n'y a plus aucune menace. L'homme du marché noir a été arrêté, nous pouvons revenir à notre vie normale.

Quand les Aurors furent partis et que Tom soit bien monté dans sa chambre, Harry commença à dresser de puissantes barrières de protection tout autour de la maison. Cela lui prit un temps fou, et quand il revint dans son lit après avoir vérifié que Tom était bien dans sa chambre et respirait, il était déjà quatre heures du matin. Il ferma les yeux et se blottit dans ses couvertures froides. Il activa sa petite lampe accrochée au plafond qui s'éteignait automatiquement quand il s'endormait. La lumière n'était pas vive, mais n'était pas faible. Elle était douce. Chaude. Apaisante.

Un toquement à la porte le fit se raidir. C'était sûrement Tom, car un intrus ne prendrait évidemment pas la peine de signaler sa présence. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Harry saisit sa baguette sous son oreiller. La personne commença à marcher dans la chambre. Le bruit des petits pas détendit aussitôt Harry.

\- Tom ? Tu ne dors toujours pas ?

\- Non, répondit-il. Est-ce que… Enfin…

\- Est-ce que tu peux dormir avec moi ? Mais bien-sûr, viens.

Harry se décala dans le lit et Tom se glissa sous les couvertures. Tout de suite après, Harry caressa les cheveux de Tom. Tom ferma les yeux. Harry fit de même.

\- Tu es sous le choc après ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

\- Honnêtement, non.

Tom ne mentait visiblement pas.

\- …

\- …

Harry savait que Tom ne dormait pas. Quand plusieurs minutes passèrent et que Tom n'était toujours pas endormi, Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Est-ce que tu préfères dormir dans le noir ?

\- Ce n'est pas la lumière qui me dérange.

Harry éteignit quand même la lampe.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu veux que j'aille te préparer un lait chaud ?

\- Non merci.

\- Tu veux un doudou dans ce cas ?

\- Non mais… mais de quoi tu parles, je ne suis pas un gamin...

\- Tommyyy, ne parle pas comme ça voyons.

Le silence suivit ses paroles. Harry soupira. Il leva son bras et, sans hésiter, Tom se blottit contre Harry qui posa sa main de manière protectrice sur la tête de son petit protégé. Tom était devenu accro aux gestes affectifs ou quoi ? Non pas que cela dérangeait Harry, cependant. Au contraire.

\- C'est mieux comme ça ?

\- Hm.

\- … Tu sais Tom, je croyais que tu voudrais beaucoup plus en savoir sur ta famille, et que tu serais en colère quand je t'ai révélé que ton père était moldu.

\- Est-ce que je serai fâché si je connaissais toute la vérité ?

\- Il y a de fortes chances, oui…

Il fit une pause. Tom sentit un changement dans les battements de cœur de Harry et fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, assurément. Mais c'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite.

\- Je veux savoir. Je veux connaître les détails. Mais…

Tom hésita, mais ne put retenir ses mots :

\- Mais je t'ai, et ça me suffit.


	7. Direction Poudlard !

Bonsoir ou bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, le chapitre se passe en premier lieu dans le Poudlard Express, et ensuite à Poudlard !

**Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre et aimer mon histoire, je vous en remercie du fond du cœur !**

Harry va rencontrer un nouvel individu, qui lui fera penser à une vieille connaissance ! Ensuite, il va essayer de trouver une solution pour sortir Tom de cette situation de harcèlement !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Harry se réveilla au son des oiseaux chantant. Enfin, dans ses rêves. Car en réalité, il fut réveillé brutalement par un raclement de gorge à un mètre de lui. Il se mit instantanément sur ses gardes et saisit sa baguette qu'il pointa vers la source du bruit. Au bout de la baguette, Tom était là, debout et impassible, les bras croisés, et levait un sourcil.

\- Combien de fois on a voulu te tuer pendant ton sommeil pour que tu ais de tels réflexes ?

\- Tooom, tu m'as fait peur, ne refais plus ça ! dit Harry en se recouchant sur le ventre.

\- Tu ne demandes même pas pourquoi je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Hmpf, grogna Harry, la tête dans son oreiller. Pourquoi ?

\- On doit partir dans cinq minutes pour la gare de King's Cross. Tu sais comment sont les trains, on les attend, mais eux ne nous attendent pas.

À ces mots, Harry sortit à la vitesse de la lumière de son lit. Il commença à se déshabiller et Tom sortit aussitôt de la pièce en grommelant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se rua dans la salle de bain. Il se brossa les dents et dans le même temps fit rapidement ses valises d'un coup de baguette. Quand il descendit les escaliers en trombe, il vit Tom posé sur le canapé. Ni une ni deux, il saisit le bras de Tom et activa son Portoloin. Quand ils arrivèrent, Tom se tint le ventre d'inconfort à cause du transplanage. La Gare de King's Cross était bondée de parents saluant leurs enfants… qui partaient déjà.

Harry rétréci d'un geste de la main leurs valises et courut, la petite main de Tom dans la sienne. Le pauvre Serpentard réussissait par chance à suivre Harry qui slalomait entre les gens. Alors Harry, en tant que parent très exemplaire, prit et suréleva le petit corps de Tom sous son bras et sauta sur l'arrière du train avant que celui-ci ne soit hors de portée, sous les regards incrédules des gens. Il reposa Tom qui le regardait avec une expression de léger choc, mais qui finit par esquisser un léger sourire. Tom tenait fermement la robe de Harry et essayait de ne pas regarder le sol qui défilait à grande vitesse.

\- Harry. T'es vraiment pas possible.

\- Mais au moins, on l'a eu notre train ! Oh, ne refais jamais ce que j'ai fait…

\- Je ne vais pas le refaire. La prochaine fois je partirai sans toi.

\- Mais ! C'est méchant… Enfin, c'est de ma faute.

\- Tu es souvent en retard pour tout, mais tu n'as pas peur d'être en retard à tes cours ? Tu pourrais être viré parce que tu n'es pas assez ponctuel, et les gens pourraient penser que tu ne prends pas ton travail au sérieux.

\- Même si je suis en retard, l'important c'est que je fasse bien les choses, non ?

\- Si seulement ça pouvait être comme ça partout. Il y a des gens parfaits qui ont à la fois le sérieux, la ponctualité et l'efficacité. Imagine si le directeur choisit de te remplacer pour embaucher une de ces personnes parfaites.

\- Il n'y a pas de personnes "parfaites" dans la vie. Tout le monde a ses défauts, et quand bien même tu trouves quelqu'un parfait, cela ne sera qu'à tes yeux ! Tout est question de subjectivité.

\- Hm, répondit Tom à cela. De sages paroles.

La porte à l'arrière du train derrière eux s'ouvrit lentement, révélant un homme tout de noir vêtu qui rappela à Harry un certain professeur de potions. L'homme avait cependant les cheveux blonds attachés en catogan par un beau ruban vert, avait un regard couleur vert clair impassible et semblait être dans la trentaine. Harry se leva et fit face à l'homme.

\- Monsieur Riddle, dit l'homme, je peux savoir ce que vous faites à l'arrière du train ? Et qui est-il ?

\- Oh, bonjour monsieur, dit Harry en tendant la main.

Sa main fut royalement ignorée alors que l'homme regardait Harry droit dans les yeux. Harry sentit quelque chose frôler ses barrières d'Occlumancie, mais il expulsa rapidement et efficacement l'intrusion. L'homme fronça les sourcils, le regard toujours planté dans celui de Harry qui le fixait en retour.

Tom s'avança légèrement. Sa main n'avait pas quittée la robe de Harry.

\- Bonjour professeur Haze, dit Tom, cet homme est le nouveau professeur de DCFM.

Harry retendit la main en souriant. Cette fois-ci, Haze la serra visiblement à contre-cœur. Sa poigne était très ferme.

\- Enchanté, je suis le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Moi et Tom étions en retard et nous avons dû rattraper le Poudlard Express comme nous le pouvions !

\- Je vois. Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous pour rentrer ?

Harry entra en compagnie de Tom. Haze fronça les sourcils quand il vit Tom tenant fermement Harry, mais ne put faire de commentaire car Harry le coupa.

\- Quel est le compartiment des professeurs ?

\- Il n'y en a pas. Mais vous pouvez aller dans celui où j'étais, il n'y a personne d'autre.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, dit Tom, puis-je me joindre à vous ?

Haze prit un air dédaigneux.

\- Pardon ? Je sais que les compartiments sont tous pleins, mais cela ne vous empêche pas de rejoindre vos petits camarades.

Harry leva une main amicale et lança un petit sourire aux deux.

\- Oh monsieur Haze, cela ne me dérange pas ! Vous pourrez en profiter pour me parler de Tom !

Haze leva le menton et se dirigea vers son compartiment. Il s'assit et Harry et Tom prirent place en face de lui. Haze s'accouda et les regardèrent.

\- Vous avez l'air bien proches, observa-t-il.

\- Je suis son père, répondit Harry sans réfléchir.

Tom se figea. Son père… Mon dieu. Qui le croirait ? Et même, quel âge avait Harry ? Il ne le savait même pas. Mais d'apparence, il n'avait pas du tout l'âge d'un père d'un enfant de 11 ans. Haze a dû penser la même chose, car il fronça les sourcils et dit d'un ton suspicieux :

\- Ah, vraiment ?

\- Oui, je suis Harry Riddle. Vous n'avez pas entendu parler de moi ?

\- Non. Je savais que j'allais avoir un nouveau collègue qui allait partager la matière que j'enseigne, mais je n'ai pas prit la peine de connaître son nom. Je ne m'intéresse pas à ce genre de chose.

Le sourire de Harry se figea. Quel caractère de cochon ! Et il avait cet homme pour collègue ? Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si cela gênait beaucoup Harry. Il avait vu pire.

\- Et donc… Monsieur Haze, vous enseignez la DCFM ? C'est bien cela ?

\- Je ne vous savait pas si perspicace.

\- Bien… On ne m'a pas dit que nous allions être deux.

\- C'est votre problème.

\- …

Harry se fit très calme.

\- Comment est Tom dans vos cours ?

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez faire une sorte de réunion parent/professeur ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça.

\- Tom Riddle est un élève studieux. Il écoute en cours, prend tout en note et a la décence de lever la main quand il a une question. Pas comme ses petits camarades.

Harry fit un grand sourire à Tom et tapota affectueusement sa tête. Tom s'abstint de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit au geste, alors il garda un visage neutre. Son cœur, en revanche, s'accéléra légèrement, mais il balaya ce détail. Haze regardait la scène, une expression d'ennui sur son visage. Il ne dit rien, car il n'allait pas non plus empêcher un supposé père de montrer de l'affection à son supposé enfant. De plus, ils n'étaient pas encore à Poudlard et ils étaient tous les trois seuls, cela ne servirait à rien de faire de commentaire désobligeant.

Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence. Harry avait essayé quelques fois d'entamer la conversation, mais les réponses courtes et cinglantes de Haze l'encouragea à se taire. Il discutait alors avec Tom en mangeant des friandises que la dame avec son chariot leur a vendu. Haze avait beau être accoudé à regarder le paysage défiler, il surveillait les deux du coin de l'œil et écoutait chaques mots de leur conversation sans intérêt.

Haze trouvait Harry Riddle suspect. Il était définitivement très jeune. Trop jeune. Il ne connaissait pas son âge, mais il savait qu'il était probablement trop jeune pour être père ou même professeur. Ou alors a-t-il subit un accident magique qui aurait figé son apparence ? Haze ne savait pas. Mais Harry Riddle était suspect. Haze se dit qu'il devrait peut-être investiguer sur ce Harry Riddle.

**o0O0o**

\- Hum hum !

La voix de Armando Dippet fit taire les élèves.

\- J'espère que vous avez tous passés de bonnes vacances, poursuivit-il. Avant toute chose, j'aimerai vous présenter le professeur Harry Riddle, qui enseignera la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en plus du professeur William Haze.

Donc cet homme s'appelait William ? Harry sourit en direction de Haze qui détourna le regard en un "tch". Harry tourna ensuite son regard et son sourire à tous les élèves.

\- Professeur Riddle, voulez-vous dire un mot ?

Harry se leva énergiquement et se racla la gorge.

\- Merci à tous de m'accueillir dans l'enceinte de cet établissement, je ferai en sorte de bien vous enseigner et d'être à l'écoute de chacun d'entre vous ! J'espère bien m'entendre avec vous tous, ainsi qu'avec mes collègues !

À ces mots, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Haze.

\- Merci ! dit-il comme mot de fin.

Il se rassit et sourit à pleines dents à Haze qui grinçait des dents pour aucune raison. Les élèves furent éblouis par tant de joie dans la voix de Harry. Cela contrastait très fortement avec le professeur Haze. Si l'on devait comparer, Harry serait un petit soleil, et Haze une lune qui ne brillait pas. Tom sentait des regards sur lui, dont ceux de la bande à Malfoy. Tom tourna son regard vers eux. Il regarda ensuite Harry et vit qu'il regardait Malfoy d'un air sérieux. Tom sourit légèrement. Le harcèlement n'allait peut-être plus durer bien longtemps.

**o0O0o**

\- Alors Riddle, c'est qui ce gars ? demanda Malfoy d'un ton menaçant.

Ils étaient dans la Salle Commune. Personne n'intervenait, étant malheureusement trop habitués à cela. De plus, cela ne les concernait pas. Malfoy avait vite encerclé Tom avec ses deux "amis" qu'étaient Evans et Parkinson.

\- C'est mon père, répondit Tom en se levant.

\- Tu oses te lever ? Eh bien quoi ? Tu prends la confiance maintenant que ton papounet est un prof ?

Malfoy n'avait pas tort. Mais il ne l'admetterait pas.

\- Malfoy, tu devrais grandir un peu.

\- Espèce de…

Malfoy le traîna hors de la Salle Commune et commença à le frapper. Tom ne se débattit pas.

\- Eh bien Malfoy, c'est tout ce que t'as ?

Tom provoquait intentionnellement Malfoy. Et son plan marcha. Malfoy, fou de rage, frappa encore et encore Tom, et fit l'erreur de laisser des ecchymoses. Parkinson se contentait d'émettre de fortes insultes à son égard, et Evans regardait la scène en riant sadiquement, une expression de pure moquerie sur le visage.

Personne n'est intervenu.

Le soir-même, Tom alla voir Harry dans ses appartements. Celui-ci se décomposa à la vue de son protégé. Il inspecta les blessures et fit disparaître les bleus à l'aide d'une pommade.

\- Tom, est-ce que c'est Malfoy qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Merci d'être venu m'en parler.

Harry ferma les yeux de colère. Malfoy allait toujours plus loin. Dans son époque, Harry avait réussi à faire la paix avec Draco Malfoy, et les deux ne se chamaillaient plus comme des gamins. Mais là, c'était différent. Là, c'était Tom qui subissait les coups. Malfoy ou pas, il ne le tolérait pas.

\- Je vais faire quelque chose pour que cela s'arrête. Je vais devoir en parler au directeur, ou au professeur Dumbledore.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore ?

\- Eh bien, il sait que tu es victime d'intimidation, il en a été témoin. Ou préfères-tu en parler à la personne avec qui tu t'entends le mieux ?

\- Toi.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui bon, à part moi.

\- Fait ce que tu veux.

Harry étreint Tom, et après quelques instants, lui dit qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Avant que Tom ne parte, Harry déposa un baiser chaste sur son front en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Tom rougit et s'empressa de partir, une main couvrant son front.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se rua vers sa porte et partit en direction des appartements du professeur Dumbledore. Il toqua à la porte, et par chance, il lui ouvrit.

\- Bonsoir professeur Riddle. Que se passe-t-il pour que vous ayez un air aussi sérieux ?

\- Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore. Puis-je entrer pour parler d'un de mes élèves ?

\- Bien-sûr, j'ai tout mon temps. Entrez donc !

\- Merci beaucoup professeur.

Harry entra et Dumbledore l'invita à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

\- Un bonbon au citron ?

\- Non merci.

Quand Dumbledore fut assit à son tour, il regarda Harry en souriant.

\- Professeur Dumbledore…

\- Appelez-moi Albus, le coupa-t-il. Nous sommes collègues après tout.

\- … Très bien Albus. Je suis venu vous voir pour vous parler de Tom Riddle.

\- Ah oui, votre fils ! Comment se porte-t-il ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Pour être franc, non. Comme vous le savez, Tom se fait régulièrement harceler par Malfoy, Parkinson et Evans.

\- Oui…

\- Je voudrais votre aide pour leur infliger une punition beaucoup plus sévère. Tom a beau être mon fils, il reste un élève parmis tant d'autres. Je ne veux pas faire de favoritisme, je dis juste que je ne tolère pas le harcèlement, peu importe qui le subit. J'ai entendu dire que vous avez enlevé des points de maison à Serpentard. Cela ne suffit pas. Tout à l'heure, il est venu me voir couvert de blessures infligées par les mêmes personnes.

\- C'est fort regrettable. Je les ai pourtant avertis que s'ils recommençaient, je ne serai pas aussi indulgent.

\- Je ne veux pas que Tom se fasse harceler plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. C'est pourquoi je demande une aide extérieure. Si je suis celui qui punit sévèrement Malfoy, Parkinson et Evans, Tom sera vu comme quelqu'un qui se cache derrière son père, un professeur qui le favorise parce qu'il est son fils. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait à subir cela en plus.

\- Je comprends tout à fait cela. Je vais informer le directeur Dippet de la situation. Néanmoins, vous êtes conscient que vous ne pourrez pas éternellement les punir par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'en suis bien évidemment conscient. Je veux juste m'assurer que plus aucune violence ne soit faite par ces trois-là. Je défendrais tout élève, sans exception.

Harry inspira.

\- Même si Malfoy venait à être harcelé à son tour, je le défendrais aussi. Ils ne sont que des enfants. Ils font des bêtises à différentes échelles de gravité. Mais s'ils grandissent en continuant à faire le mal sans que personne ne les supervise, alors ils auront énormément de chances de devenir de mauvaises personnes à l'avenir.

\- Vous avez bon cœur, professeur Riddle. Très bon cœur.

Harry sourit doucement. Il avait peut-être bon cœur, mais cela était aussi une grande faiblesse pour lui. C'était comme jouer à pile ou face. Sa gentillesse pouvait se retourner contre lui à tout moment, et Harry en était pleinement conscient.

\- Merci Albus, répondit-il chaleureusement. Je vous remercie pour votre aide.

\- Je vous en prie, c'est normal. Je vous donnerai des nouvelles de ce que le directeur aura dit. Nous ferons en sorte que justice soit faite.

Harry salua Dumbledore et prit le chemin de retour dans ses appartements, mais il s'arrêta devant sa porte. Il voulut marcher pour se changer les idées.

Malfoy sera sûrement celui qui aura la plus grande sanction, car il est celui qui prenait l'initiative de chaque attaques contre Tom. Parkinson ne frappait presque pas mais faisait tout de même du harcèlement verbal, et Evans aura contre lui la non-assistance à la personne en danger, en plus du fait d'encourager les abuseurs. Tom ne sera jamais à l'abri de quelques rumeurs et du fait que les gens pensent qu'il favorise Tom.

...Le favorisait-il ? Harry s'arrêta de marcher. Le fait qu'il s'investisse si loin pour empêcher son fils de se faire harceler, était-ce du favoritisme ? Non, il le ferait pour n'importe quel élève ! Mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il favorisait Tom par rapport aux autres. Pourtant, lors de son premier cours, il n'a pas négligé les autres élèves. Il donnait la parole à ceux qui levaient la main, et Tom n'était pas le seul à avoir des questions. Il traitait les élèves de manière égale, et il allait continuer sur cette route.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, l'interrompant brusquement dans ses pensées. Par réflexe, il se mit instantanément sur ses gardes, s'éloigna de deux mètre, se retourna et saisit sa baguette qu'il pointa devant lui. Au bout de la baguette, Haze était là, debout et impassible, les bras croisés, et levait un sourcil.


	8. Harry et Haze

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui se porte principalement sur les personnes de Harry et Haze ! Je tiens à dire que même si j'ai écrit Haze comme ressemblant à Snape (Rogue), et que son côté un peu lugubre lui donne aussi une certaine ressemblance, le personnage de Haze n'est pas censé être une copie de Snape. Vous verrez en lisant ! Oui, Malfoy est Abraxas, mais pour les deux autres j'ai totalement inventé leurs prénoms ! D'ailleurs pour Evans, c'est un personnage entièrement inventé car je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient 2 ou 4, mais 3, et j'ai décidé de l'inventer au pif.

**Merci à tous pour vos review et vos ajouts, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et le fait que vous me dites ce que vous pensez de l'histoire me donne encore et toujours l'envie d'écrire !**

Dans ce chapitre, Haze et Harry apprennent à se connaître un peu plus. La sanction de Malfoy et compagnie sera aussi révélée !

D'ailleurs, comme c'est le cas avec le chapitre 7 et 8, quand le chapitre s'arrête sur une scène qui est coupée, je mettrai en italique en début de chapitre le dernier paragraphe ou la dernière phrase du chapitre précédent.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, l'interrompant brusquement dans ses pensées. Par réflexe, il se mit instantanément sur ses gardes, s'éloigna de deux mètre, se retourna et saisit sa baguette qu'il pointa devant lui. Au bout de la baguette, Haze était là, debout et impassible, les bras croisés, et levait un sourcil._

La situation donna à Harry une grosse impression de déjà-vu, et il se rappela soudain de la scène du matin avec Tom. Harry bafouilla des excuses et rangea sa baguette.

\- Vous avez de bons réflexes, professeur Riddle. De très bons réflexes…

Haze nota cela dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Hum… Merci. Désolé d'avoir pointé ma baguette sur vous, j'ai été surpris…

\- Que faites-vous à cette heure-ci, à déambuler dans les couloirs ?

\- J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Je me demande quels genres de pensées suffisent à vous distraire autant. Malgré ma discrétion, vous auriez dû m'entendre arriver, surtout si vous avez vécu dans la peur d'être tué à tout moment.

Harry se détendit malgré l'attitude du professeur.

\- Comment avez-vous deviné ?

\- De tels réflexes ne peuvent être acquis que par l'expérience, répondit Haze comme si c'était l'évidence même et qu'il prenait Harry pour un idiot fini. Et probablement pas un "simple" traumatisme, mais très sûrement une habitude à long terme.

\- Waw ! Effectivement, c'est le cas. Vous êtes très fort, Sherlock !

\- Sherlock ?

Harry sourit largement à Haze.

\- Et vous, monsieur Haze ? Avez-vous de l'expérience en combat ?

\- Bien-sûr, pour qui me prenez-vous ?

Haze avait toujours son air dur et suspicieux, mais Harry put déceler une certaine fierté dans sa voix et dans ses yeux.

\- J'ai combattu des créatures et des sorciers, poursuivit-il. Et vous ?

\- Idem. Enfin, j'ai beaucoup plus été confronté à des sorciers qu'à des créatures…

\- Quel a été votre ennemi le plus redoutable ?

\- Le plus redoutable ? Hmm… C'était un homme qui en voulait très fortement à ma vie. Il ne voulait vraiment pas mourir, haha !

\- L'avez-vous tué ?

\- Oui, avoua-t-il. Cependant, je ne suis pas du genre à être fier de mes "exploits". Je n'aime pas la célébrité.

\- La célébrité ? À ce point ? Cet homme devait être assez connu pour que vous parliez de célébrité. Il devait sûrement être assez vil. Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir d'un Harry Riddle ayant abattu un Mage Noir.

Harry sourit. Ce Haze commençait à être plutôt fouineur. Le Survivant décida de ne pas se soucier plus de ça, car après tout, il était dans le passé. Il n'y avait aucune trace de son existence. Même si ce détail était aussi très suspect.

\- Ah, fut tout ce que répondit Harry.

Le silence se fit. Un silence très malaisant.

\- Bon, heu, je vais y aller moi ! dit Harry pour casser l'ambiance étrange.

\- Bien. Je vais y aller dans ce cas.

Harry tourna les talons et marcha très vite en direction de ses appartements. Par chance, Haze ne l'avait pas suivi. Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry s'affala sur son lit. Demain, il avait cours assez tôt, et il avait pour la première fois Tom. Ils travaillaient sur les lycanthropes. Il essayait de ne pas penser à Rémus. Ce soir, Harry n'avait aucunement envie de se remémorer les bons moments de son époque. Il préférait se focaliser sur le "présent". Il s'endormit sur ces pensées.

**o0O0o**

\- Vous avez l'air d'avoir passé une sale nuit.

Harry tourna son regard cerné vers Haze. Le blond le fixait impassible, mais avait l'habituel soupçon dans son regard que Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à chaque fois.

\- Oui… J'ai pas bien dormi.

Pendant son sommeil, Rémus avait hanté son esprit. C'était pourtant bien parti. Il avait rêvé des bons moments passés avec lui. Mais tout a dégénéré quand son rêve a décidé de changer Rémus en loup-garou, attaquant Harry sans relâche, et des voix s'étaient ajoutées, l'accusant d'être à l'origine de toutes les morts.

\- Oh ? Je peux connaître la raison ?

\- Non, répondit sèchement Harry.

Haze n'insista pas et ne le réprimanda pas pour le ton qu'il avait prit car les élèves commençaient à entrer dans la salle. Comme si de rien n'était, les cernes de Harry semblaient avoir disparues, et il accueilli tous les élèves avec un sourire éclatant.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! dit Harry quand il fut assuré que tous les élèves furent installés.

Les Serpentards étaient en cours commun avec les Gryffondors. Tom était présent, et fixait Harry en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il ne connaissait que trop bien Harry pour savoir qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette. Certains élèves… ou plutôt, certains Gryffondors sourirent en retour et saluèrent les deux professeurs.

\- Comme vous le savez, commença Haze, le professeur Riddle m'assistera pendant mes cours. Aujourd'hui, nous réviserons la lycanthropie avant l'évaluation de la semaine prochaine. Avant toute chose, y'a-t-il des questions ?

Harry regardait Haze se comporter comme un professeur. Être le professeur était tellement différent que d'être l'élève ! Harry avait l'impression d'être un stagiaire. Mais il n'était pas un stagiaire. Il était un professeur. Il ressentait une certaine pression qui n'était pas présente quand il avait dû donner un cours devant Armando Dippet lors de son entretien d'embauche. Là, c'était réel, avec des dizaines de petits yeux le fixant, attendant qu'il parle.

Heu… Le fixant ? Attendant qu'il parle ?

Harry revint instantanément à la réalité. Le silence régnait dans la salle. Des dizaines de petits yeux le fixait, ainsi qu'une paire d'yeux verts glacials. Harry n'avait aucune idée de quoi ils parlaient avant. Maudits soient ses cauchemars qui l'empêche d'être concentré dans un moment pareil. Il ne sut quoi dire pour se rattraper.

\- Hmmm… dit-il. Professeur Haze ?

\- Oui ? grinça le sus-nommé.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne voulait pas donner une mauvaise impression dès le départ parce qu'il n'avait pas écouté ! Surtout qu'il était un professeur, mon dieu ! Il ne voulait pas avoir honte plus que ça !

\- Je crois que j'ai eu une vision.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai été distrait par cette vision. C'était assez inattendu. Je suis sincèrement désolé du dérangement, nous pouvons reprendre où nous en étions.

\- Par Merlin… Bon. Très bien. Miss Harvett, répétez votre question je vous prie.

\- Oh, oui, donc heu… Donc je disais, professeur Riddle, avez-vous déjà rencontré un loup-garou ?

\- Oui, j'en ai déjà combattu. Mais j'ai aussi eu un très grand ami qui était un lycanthrope !

\- Ami ? intervient Evans dédaigneusement. Comme si c'était possible !

\- Moins 5 points pour ne pas avoir levé la main, dit simplement Haze.

Il semblerait que c'était une habitude, d'après le peu de réaction du Serpentard. Tom, quant à lui, était très intrigué et entièrement à l'écoute. Mis à part ce qu'il lui a révélé, Harry ne parlait jamais de son passé en détail. Il évitait à chaque fois le sujet, ou répondait sans que Tom n'apprenne autre chose que des détails sans importance de ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit lors de la fois où ils se sont fait leurs révélations. Ainsi, même s'il ne le montra pas, Tom fut étonné d'entendre que Harry avait non seulement eu au moins un ami dans sa vie, et que cet ami en question était un lycanthrope. Était. Cela pouvait signifier plusieurs choses, mais d'après le passé de Harry, il était très probable que ce loup-garou soit mort ou faisait parti des personnes qui voulaient Harry mort.

\- Vous savez, reprit Harry, les lycanthropes sous soumis à leurs instincts. Mais cela ne fait pas d'eux de mauvaises personnes. Mon ami était d'une grande gentillesse !

Haze voulut grogner. Non pas à cause de ce qu'à dit Harry, mais parce que la classe était visiblement plus concentrée que quand c'était lui qui se tuait à leur dire la même chose.

\- Alors ? dit Haze. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour noter ? Hum hum. En effet, la lycanthropie s'attrape par la morsure d'un loup-garou. Comme l'a _si bien dit_ le professeur Riddle, les loups-garou sont soumis à leurs instincts. Notez cela. C'est une bonne formulation.

Harry rit doucement. Haze inscrit des schémas au tableau.

\- Même s'ils gardent leurs souvenirs de leurs actes, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour cela.

\- Sauf si la personne a ingéré une potion tue-loup une semaine avant la Pleine-Lune, ajouta Harry.

\- Effectivement. Notez cela.

\- Mais professeur, dit une petite Gryffondor, nous avons déjà noté tout ça la semaine dernière…

\- Renotez. Cela ne vous fera jamais de mal de réécrire les choses. Cela aide à apprendre. Bien-sûr, seulement réécrire le cours n'est pas suffisant. Révisez régulièrement et efficacement, surtout avant une évaluation, même si elle est petite. Hum ! Ne nous éloignons pas du sujet ! Donc je disais, la potion tue-loup...

Les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses, nota Harry. Haze, sous ses airs de professeur très strict et sévère, était en fait un homme qui faisait de son mieux pour répondre aux élèves, à bien les encadrer, et à les conseiller. Harry pensait avoir à faire à un deuxième Snape, mais ce n'était visiblement pas entièrement le cas. Haze était apparemment juste quelqu'un de très méfiant. Enfin, Harry ne le connaissait pas plus que ça, alors il ne poussa pas son analyse plus loin.

Haze ordonna aux élèves de se mettre par groupes de deux. Un élève devait poser une série de cinq questions du cours à son ou sa camarade, et l'autre devait répondre. Le regard de Harry dériva alors instinctivement vers Tom. Celui-ci le regardait du coin de l'œil et se trouvait à côté d'un Serpentard. Bien heureusement, ce n'était pas Malfoy ou un autre du trio. Ce Serpentard ne semblait pas regarder méchamment Tom, et ce-dernier ne semblait pas mal à l'aise. De toute façon, Harry savait qu'il ne le montrerait pas si c'était le cas.

\- Vous enseignez bien, chuchota Harry à Haze.

\- Merci. Et vous, vous mentez bien.

\- Hm ?

\- La vision. C'était un mensonge.

\- Ah… Haha… Oui… Désolé...

\- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

\- Heu… Pour ma défense, si j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, c'était parce que je me disais que… vous enseignez bien, et que j'avais l'impression d'être un stagiaire ?

Haze soupira.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que votre réponse sonne comme une question…

\- Et vous, pourquoi est-ce que votre réponse ne sonne pas comme une question ?

\- Parce que c'est rhétorique.

\- Oh… Je ne pouvais pas savoir !

\- C'est votre problème.

-...

Harry n'était étrangement pas énervé. Il avait plutôt l'impression de parler à un vieil ami de nature froid. Il sourit et ricana, soudain de bonne humeur, sa fatigue dû à sa mauvaise nuit étant partie. Haze le regarda avec suspicion, mais finit par soupirer et regarder les papiers sur son bureau. Harry se rappela alors de Dumbledore. Dumbledore qui, parce qu'ils étaient collègues, voulait qu'il l'appelle Albus.

\- Je peux vous appeler William ?

\- Non.

\- Ah.

Évidemment. Sans surprise. Quand tous les élèves finirent l'activité, Haze et Harry continuèrent le cours jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Les élèves partirent petit à petit. Malfoy n'insulta pas Tom comme à son habitude, mais se contenta de le bousculer en passant, riant de cela avec ses deux larbins. Harry fronça les sourcils et se retint de donner directement une retenue à ces délinquants. N'avaient-ils donc aucune éducation ? Ils étaient tous les trois issus de familles de Sang-Pur ! Et Harry savait que ce genre de famille était très généralement à cheval sur l'éducation des bonnes manières. Tom fut le dernier à partir. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt sur le seuil de la porte et regarda Harry. Il lui fit un signe de tête en guise de salutation et Harry lui fit un grand sourire, le saluant de la main.

Quand Tom sortit en fermant la porte, Haze et Harry attendirent en silence l'arrivée de la prochaine classe. Harry regarda son emploi du temps commun à celui de Haze. D'après Armando, il sera toujours en duo avec Haze, et s'il décide de rester l'année prochaine, il pourra faire cours individuellement en plus des cours en duo. Il s'affala en un long soupire sur le bureau que Haze avait agrandi pour eux deux.

\- Vous vous croyez chez vous ?

\- Chez...

Sa maison lui manquait déjà. En pensant à sa maison, Harry émit un grognement étouffé par ses bras, captant inévitablement l'attention et la suspicion habituelle de Haze. Sa maison ! Il n'y avait personne pour l'entretenir. Il y avait, certes, de puissantes protections tout autour, mais cela n'empêchait pas du tout la poussière et les toiles d'araignées de s'y installer ! Devait-il trouver un elfe de maison ? Mais où ? Comment ?

\- Qu'y-a-til ? demanda Haze alors qu'il triait des papiers.

\- Je pensais juste à ma maison laissée à l'abandon. Je n'ai pas d'elfe de maison, alors ça va être un vrai enfer à nettoyer quand je rentrerai aux prochaines vacances.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'elfe de maison ?

\- C'est un problème en soit ?

\- Non. Comme vous, je vis seul. Cependant je possède deux elfes de maison.

\- Haha, deux ? J'en veux bien un si vous voulez, dit Harry pour plaisanter.

Harry avait vraiment dit cela sans arrière pensées. Alors il fut surpris de voir l'expression d'intense réflexion sur la face d'Haze.

\- Je vis dans un appartement, commença Haze, et comme je n'ai absolument aucuns atomes crochus avec mes voisins et avec le propriétaire, je ne demande à personne d'entretenir mon appartement. C'est pourquoi j'ai recueilli le premier elfe de maison qui m'est passé sous la main. C'était une femelle qui attendait un enfant. Elle avait été rejetée par son ancien maître pour cette raison d'ailleurs. Je l'ai nommée Marys, et son enfant Hooky.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que Haze parle autant. Il s'ouvrait enfin à Harry !

\- Son enfant ayant grandi, j'ai à présent deux elfes de maison pour un seul petit appartement. Je pourrais éventuellement vous donner un de mes elfes.

\- Attendez attendez ! Êtez-vous vraiment ok avec ça ? Vous débarasser d'un de vos elfes ainsi, au premier venu ? Et surtout à moi, la personne à laquelle vous n'arrêtez pas de lancer des regards de suspicion ?

\- Je me méfie de tout le monde. Vous n'êtes pas une exception.

Haze se leva pour effacer le tableau. Il dit :

\- En toute honnêteté, je me sentirai mal si je venais un jour à les séparer. Non seulement de moi, mais aussi de l'un et l'autre. Après tout, l'elfe enfant a beau avoir grandi et a beau être autonome, il reste l'enfant de Marys.

\- Que c'est étrange de vous voir ainsi si ouvert à moi !

\- Je ne suis pas si ouvert ! Et vous croyez que je n'avais aucun cœur ? J'ai des sentiments aussi. Je suis humain.

\- Oh, je ne pensais pas le contraire ! Pour en revenir à ces deux elfes, je ne vous oblige à rien. Si vous pensez que c'est trop dur de vous séparer d'eux, alors ne le faites pas.

Haze se rassit et sortit la leçon du prochain cours.

\- Je vais y penser. Ce n'est pas parce que je vous trouve extrêmement suspect que je vais m'abstenir de toute relation sociale vous concernant.

\- Merci beaucoup. Vous êtes en fait très sympa malgré votre personnalité, je ne vois pas pourquoi vos voisins ne vous aiment pas !

Haze plissa les yeux. Un toquement à la porte retentit. Harry dit à la personne d'entrer. Il vit un grand Gryffondor se tenir sur le pas de la porte.

\- Hmm… Professeurs, le cours est censé avoir déjà commencé depuis presque cinq minutes… Pouvons-nous entrer ?

Haze grommela un "oui". Voilà ce qu'il en coûtait de taper la discussion ! On en oubliait tout le reste. C'était comme ça à chaque fois, se dit Haze. Avant que de mauvais souvenirs refirent surface, il secoua la tête et se leva, écrivant sur le tableau le sujet sur lequel ils allaient travailler.

**o0O0o**

Harry dit le mot de passe du bureau du directeur. Devant lui se trouvait Dippet et Dumbledore.

\- Directeur, vous vouliez me voir ? dit Harry.

\- Oui, installez-vous donc monsieur Riddle. Monsieur Dumbledore m'a informé de ce que vous aviez parlé à propos de Tom Riddle, Abraxas Malfoy, Julius Parkinson et Kaarl Evans.

\- Oh, oui. Que décidez-vous de faire ?

\- J'ai eu suffisamment de preuves de leur actes pour leur infliger une sanction. Je compte expulser monsieur Malfoy pendant une semaine. Monsieur Parkinson sera en retenue tous les soirs pendant deux semaines, et monsieur Evans en retenu tous les soirs pendant une semaine.

\- Bien… D'accord. Mais est-ce suffisant ? Je veux dire, nous ne sommes pas sûrs que cela suffise.

\- Comme vous l'avez dit, nous ne sommes pas sûrs. Nous devrons voir comment cela se passe. Pour le moment, c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

\- Je pourrais porter plainte contre eux pour ce qu'ils ont fait, vous savez.

Dumbledore prit alors la parole pour la première fois.

\- Mais vous ne le ferez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore lisait en Harry comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est vrai. Harry pourrait, mais ne le fera pas.

\- … Effectivement. Merci pour votre aide.

Harry sortit du bureau et prit une grande inspiration en s'adossant au mur. Est-ce que ces punitions seront vraiment suffisantes ?


	9. Les blessures cachées en chacun de nous

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! J'ai eu quelques soucis d'ordinateur, alors je n'ai pas pu écrire, mais j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre plus long pour compenser le manque ! Il y a environ 6000 mots dans celui-ci. À vrai dire, je le trouvais un peu long sur Doc, mais je ne voulais pas le couper.

**Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent !**

**/!\ ATTENTION, CE CHAPITRE CONTENT DES SUJETS POUVANT ÊTRE SENSIBLES /!\**

Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui il y aura un peu d'action, des révélations, et surtout... Le harcèlement prend fin ! Mais comment ? À quel prix ? À vous de le découvrir !

Ce chapitre se porte sur Tom, puis Malfoy. Vous verrez pourquoi. Le prochain chapitre sera aussi sur Malfoy. Je sais déjà ce que je vais faire de son cas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Tom était allongé sur le canapé dans les appartements de Harry. Il avait prit cette habitude de venir le voir tous les soirs, et ensemble ils discutaient de la journée passée ou de tout et de rien en buvant leur habituel chocolat chaud. Mais ce soir-là, sa boisson avait un goût amer. Mais ce n'était que psychologique. Car en réalité, il était simplement un peu énervé. Il écoutait Harry parler avec énergie de sa journée :

\- Et devine quoi ? Ensuite, ce Pouffsoufle a fait tomber tous les livres, et une vague de poussière est tombée partout sur Haze ! Ça a fait un énorme boucan. Je voulais rire, mais Haze m'a tout de suite lancé le regard de la mort !

Haze par-ci, Haze par-là… Tom en avait un peu marre. Ces temps-ci, il n'y en avait que pour Haze. Certes, Harry s'était fait un nouvel "ami", mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait ressortir son nom à chaque fois que Tom et Harry se voyait ! Il ressentait une profonde jalousie.

\- Harry. Peux-tu arrêter de parler sans arrêt de Haze ?

Harry se tut instantanément.

\- Oh ! Désolé, je… c'est vrai que je parle beaucoup de lui… mais tu sais, c'est la première fois que je me fais un ami depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Attends… Tom, tu es jaloux ?

\- Tss. Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Hum, maintenant que je le vois, oui. Je suis vraiment désolé si tu pensais que je te remplaçais ou quelque chose du genre ! Jamais je ne pourrais faire ça. Tu es le Number One dans mon cœur !

Puis les deux ne dirent plus rien. Tom avait inconsciemment un petit sourire satisfait. Il le savait déjà, qu'il était le premier dans le cœur de Harry. Mais l'entendre de vive-voix était tout autre chose.

\- Pendant que j'y pense, dit Tom, où vivais-tu avant de m'avoir adopté ?

\- Hum… je ne vivais pas là.

\- Ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question. Que faisais-tu avant de m'avoir adopté ? Ou même… _Pourquoi_ m'as-tu adopté ? Voulais-tu seulement profiter du fait que je sois un Fourchelang ?

\- Non, Tom. Je voulais une famille, c'est tout. Pourquoi tu poses toutes ces questions, soudainement ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Tu mens, répondit Tom en ignorant la question. Comment tu as su mon existence ? Tu dois sûrement avoir des liens avec ma famille biologique si tu as su qu'un sorcier avait été abandonné dans un orphelinat.

La voix de Harry se fit soudain autoritaire.

\- Tom. N'insiste pas s'il-te-plaît. Quand tu seras plus grand, peut-être que je te le dirais.

Tom se leva du canapé et fixa Harry avec colère.

\- Peut-être ? _Juste_ "peut-être" ? Cela me concerne directement, Harry. Il n'y a pas de peut-être. Tu ne peux pas garder secret quelque chose d'aussi important. Je ne demande pas à ce que tu me ramènes à ma famille, ni même à vraiment la connaître. Je veux juste savoir comment tu as su pour moi, et pourquoi tu as choisit de m'adopter.

\- Je te dirai tout quand tu seras assez grand et mature.

Et quand Harry sera bien sûr que Tom ne tournera pas mal. Pour le moment, à cause de Malfoy et compagnie, il y avait toujours un petit risque. Il fallait que Harry l'éloigne de toute forme de violence, et qu'il fasse grandir Tom dans un environnement sain, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le cocon familial.

\- Ne trouves-tu pas que je suis déjà assez mature pour un enfant de 11 ans ?

\- Haha, c'est vrai. Tu es mature, mais pas grand. Commence déjà à dépasser ma tête sans tricher !

Il caressa doucement la tête de Tom qui se détendit légèrement malgré lui au geste.

\- Tu es petit pour un homme. Ça va être facile.

\- Whoa eh ! Même si c'est la vérité, ne le dis pas haut et fort !

\- C'est toi qui parle fort actuellement.

Harry rit. Quand il avait ce genre de discussion avec Tom où ils ne faisaient que de se charrier, le cœur de Harry se réchauffait. Il entoura de ses bras Tom qui se laissa faire, habitué à ce genre d'affection.

La colère de Tom s'évapora presque aussitôt. Il ressentait la chaleur de ses bras l'envelopper, et il se détendait chaque fois. Ils restèrent comme ça en silence pendant quelques minutes, les doigts de Harry massant délicatement le cuir chevelu de son Tom. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux fermés et le visage détendu. Dans ce genre de moment, le Serpentard goûtait à l'affection familiale. Il doutait fortement que sa famille biologique pourrait lui donner la même source de chaleur. Tom brisa le silence confortable alors qu'il sentait son esprit commencer à partir.

\- Demain, Malfoy reviendra.

Harry ne réagit pas physiquement, mais répondit quand même.

\- Oh. C'est vrai. Ça fait déjà une semaine. Parkinson et Evans t'ont laissé tranquille pendant ce temps ?

\- Oui, un peu. Ils ne m'ont plus agressé comme ils le faisaient. Maintenant, ils se contentent de me regarder méchamment et occasionnellement faire exprès de me bousculer.

\- Ils ne t'ont pas laissé tranquille, donc… comme je le pensais.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, je peux l'endurer.

\- Ce n'est pas rien, Tom. La prochaine fois que ces trois-là lèvent la main sur toi, je…

Harry se stoppa. Il souffla et étreint plus fort Tom.

\- Mon dieu, je sais qu'ils recommenceront ! C'est une évidence. Une expulsion ce n'est pas rien, mais c'est pas forcément efficace ! Je vois de quel genre ils sont. Ils vont recommencer, pour sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas, Tom. Je serai toujours à tes côtés.

\- Je sais merci, tu me l'as déjà dit.

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques minutes, avant que Tom ne dise qu'il devait retourner dans son dortoir. Il franchit la porte des appartements de Harry et ce-defrnier lui fit un dernier câlin.

\- Bonne nuit mon Tommy ! Fait de beaux rêves !

\- Harry, je ne suis plus un gamin !

\- Pour moi, peu importe que tu aies onze, vingt ou cinquante ans, tu seras toujours mon petit protégé, mon petit bout'chou !

\- Bien sûr… tu es trop gaga.

Harry lui fit l'habituel bisou sur le front, et Tom se couvrit le front en ayant une légère rougeur, comme d'habitude. Harry rit.

\- Mais ce surplus d'amour ne te déplaît pas.

\- Hm.

Tom commença à partir, mais s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes. Il tourna sa tête vers Harry et murmura.

\- Bonne nuit.

Il avait beau être à une distance de deux mètres, Harry l'avait entendu. Tom partit pour de bon à travers le long couloir sombre.

Dans ce même couloir, à l'extrémité opposée de Tom, Haze, qui avait assisté à la scène par hasard, fronçait les sourcils en plissant les yeux. C'était étrange. Quel genre d'enfant appelait son père par son prénom ?

**o0O0o**

Le jour fatidique arriva. Malfoy était de retour. La Grande Salle se fit silencieuse quelques secondes avant de continuer à être bruyante, même si beaucoup d'entre eux regardaient Malfoy marcher silencieusement vers la table des Serpentards. Il était silencieux. Étrangement silencieux. Quand Parkinson et Evans lui parlait, il répondait des réponses courtes et sèches. Tom voulait sourire. Malfoy ne lui avait accordé aucun regard depuis le début. Il serait sûrement laissé tranquille. Tom ne laisserait cependant pas sa garde baissée. Il y avait toujours ce risque, et même Harry n'était pas sûr quant à sa tranquillité pendant un certain temps. Presque tout le monde finit par retourner complètement à leur plats et discussions.

Harry était silencieux. Ses yeux fixaient alternativement Tom et Malfoy. Tom semblait satisfait ? Et Malfoy était énervé. Mais il y avait autre chose que Harry ne put déceler à cette distance. Il piqua fortement la pauvre salade dans son assiette, et entendit un "Manières, Riddle !" d'un Haze suspicieux qu'il ignora. Il devra avoir Malfoy étroitement à l'œil. Harry voyait comment Malfoy avait son poing qui se contractait autour de sa fourchette à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait.

Quand le petit-déjeuner se termina, tout le monde sortit de la Grande Salle. Certains allèrent traîner on ne sait où durant leur temps libre, et la majorité allèrent en cours. Harry se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Même s'il était entouré d'élèves qui marchaient dans le couloir, Harry reconnut des bruits de pas qu'il identifia comme étant ceux de Haze. Il se retourna et força un sourire, malgré la sensation de malaise. Haze ne montra aucun surprise. Il passa devant Harry, et celui-ci le rattrapa. Haze regarda Harry du coin de l'œil.

\- Vous m'avez entendu arriver même avec tout ce boucan, nota Haze. Alors c'est comme ça que vous êtes quand vous êtes quand vous êtes pleinement concentré ?

\- Comme vous l'aviez si bien deviné, c'est une habitude à long terme.

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- C'est vrai ! ... Bon, c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui je suis un peu plus sur mes gardes. Ça a sûrement affûté mes sens, par instinct.

\- Drôle d'instinct. Pourquoi êtes-vous plus sur vos gardes ? Est-ce à cause du retour de Malfoy ? Vous avez peur pour votre… _fils_ ?

Harry ne répondit pas alors qu'ils arrivèrent à leur salle. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà présents. La sensation de malaise ne disparut pas.

**o0O0o**

Il ne s'était rien passé de particulier pendant la journée. Harry avait eu Tom en cours, et le jeune était allé le voir le soir-même pour leur habituel chocolat chaud. Rien d'inhabituel ou de mal n'était arrivé à Tom. Peut-être que son mal-être était dû à autre chose de plus physique que psychologique. Le sentiment avait cependant disparu partiellement grâce à la venue de Tom.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, fit remarquer Tom.

\- Ah… J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête et j'ai comme les tripes qui se contractent.

\- Que ça sonne classe dis donc, répondit-il en se levant.

Tom se dirigea vers lui et plaça une main sur son front et celui de Harry.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre. Quelque chose s'est passé durant la journée ?

\- Non, justement… Justement, rien ne s'est passé. Et tant mieux.

\- Hein ?

Harry aimait ce Tom. Ce Tom qui prenait soin de Harry comme s'il était un patient, ou même comme si Harry était son fils.

\- Merci Tom, dit Harry après un moment. De te soucier de moi. Soit gentil, Tom. Tu dois être toujours réellement gentil. Tu es tout ce que j'ai. Je serai toujours là pour toi, alors s'il-te-plaît, soit toujours là pour moi. Promet-moi tout ça, Tom. Promet-moi tout.

Tom ne sut quoi dire. Il resta là, immobile, ses mains toujours collées à leurs front. Finalement, il répondit avec honnêteté :

\- Je te le promets. Et je ne te quitterai jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ? J'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui l'ambiance est très étrange à Poudlard, et même toi a l'air d'être… étrange.

\- Probablement parce que Malfoy est revenu. Les rumeurs sont partout, alors ça doit être pour ça. En tout cas, dieu merci, il ne t'a pas embêté. Et les deux autres ?

\- Non plus. Je suis enfin tranquille.

\- Haha, tu sais, être tranquille ne t'empêche pas de te faire quelques amis.

\- Alors je ne serai plus tranquille.

\- Tu es heureux ainsi ?

Heureux ? Il ne savait pas. Au fond, quand était-il heureux ? Il n'était pas malheureux, ça non. Mais heureux ? Tous les moments qu'il passait avec Harry lui plaisait. Il était donc heureux, car il pouvait sourire, être lui. Alors oui, il était heureux. C'était forcément ça.

\- Je suis… heureux. Quand je suis avec toi. Alors oui, je suis heureux ainsi.

**o0O0o**

Tom se retourna dans son lit. Après sa conversation avec Harry, ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée à se prélasser sur le canapé à parler de tout et de rien. Ça avait dérivé sur le Quidditch, la musique, la littérature, puis sur l'histoire de Poudlard en général. Il s'endormit paisiblement.

Quand il se réveilla, ce fut à cause de la sensation de froid tout autour de lui. Il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et se retrouva par terre, mouillé de la tête aux pieds, encerclé par Malfoy, Parkinson et Evans. Ils étaient dehors, à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Comment ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas réveillé avant ? Comment avaient-ils réussi à ne serait-ce que le sortir de son lit sans qu'il ne le remarque ? Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Immobulus.

\- Enfin réveillé ? dit Malfoy avait une expression de rage sur son visage.

Il leva le sort et Tom se redressa sur ses coudes. Il n'avait pas sa baguette. Il était piégé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Malfoy ? demanda agressivement Tom.

\- Ne pose pas de questions. On va seulement te faire une petite frayeur.

Il fit un geste de la main et Parkinson et Evans saisirent chacun un bras de Tom qui commença à se débattre. Malfoy mit le bout de sa baguette sous le menton de Tom.

\- Je te conseille d'être docile. C'est la faute de ton foutu père.

\- C'est le directeur qui t'a expulsé, pas mon _père_.

\- Tu crois que je suis stupide ? Je me doute bien que ton papounet chéri ne voulait pas que les gens croient que tu te sois réfugié sous ses jupes, alors il a fait en sorte que les gens ne croient pas que c'était lui, à l'origine de mon expulsion.

\- Tu n'as aucune preuve.

\- Il n'empêche que depuis que ton père est là, étrangement, certains profs se défoulent beaucoup sur nous, surtout qu'on est des Serpentards.

Malfoy entamma la marche, et les trois suivirent. Tom ne put que penser à Harry. Tom se senti alors faible. Très faible. Encore une fois. Il ne savait pas se défendre magiquement. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un petit lac. Tous les quatre étaient méfiants quant à leur environnement. Après tout, ils n'étaient que de jeunes Serpentards dans une forêt interdite et effrayante, surtout de nuit. Et il faisait froid.

\- Va au milieu du lac, ordonna Malfoy.

\- Quoi ? Tu rêves. Qu'est-ce que tu complotes, Malfoy ?

\- Je ne vais rien te faire… Pas directement. Poussez-le.

Parkinson et Evans obéirent et Tom se retrouva les pieds dans l'eau. Il a pensé à courir, mais cela ne serait pas un choix judicieux, d'après la baguette dans la main des trois et du fait qu'il ne pourrait que se perdre. Malgré la colère et la réticence à obéir, il n'avait que cette option pour le moment. Il pourrait réfléchir à un plan plus tard. Il avança d'une démarche assurée vers le milieu du lac. Par chance, il n'était pas profond, alors quand il atteignit la zone, il avait l'eau jusqu'aux hanches. Il essaya de voir s'il y avait des mouvements dans le lac, mais ne put voir grand chose à cause de la noirceur de la nuit. Malfoy avait lancé un Lumos, mais il ne put distinguer clairement sa silhouette. Ils ne dirent plus rien.

Malfoy ne souriait pas méchamment comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il le regardait juste. Parkinson ricanait à ce qui allait suivre.

Tom sentit soudain un mouvement à sa gauche. L'eau avait remuée, il en était sûr. Il commença à se diriger vers la rive, doucement, puis accéléra quand il vit quelque chose le suivre. C'était dans l'eau. C'était inconnu. Son cœur s'accéléra, et il eut des frissons. Il avait peur. Malfoy serait si fou au point de le servir de dîner à quelconque bestiole de la forêt interdite ?! Il essaya de courir du mieux qu'il put, et plus il se rapprochait de la rive, plus le niveau de l'eau baissait, lui permettant d'accélérer.

Sa cheville fut alors aggripée. La bête était juste derrière lui. Tom donna des coups de pieds pour que la bête relâche son emprise, et cela marcha. Mais pas pour longtemps. Quelque chose lui agrippa le col. Il tomba sur le dos, le corps entièrement immergé. Il avait heureusement eu le temps de retenir sa respiration. Il vit une main dans son champ de vision. Une main humaine. Elle lui agrippa de nouveau le col, mais cette fois-ci le traînant par l'avant. Son corps fut sortit de l'eau par une grande force. La personne qui l'avait sorti de l'eau le prit par la taille et sembla marcher, sûrement vers la terre ferme. Il entendit les voix tremblantes des trois autres Serpentards, dont une juste à côté de lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour respirer. Il ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision fut d'abord floue, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il vit très clairement le visage de Harry. Harry ? Comment avait-il fait pour le retrouver ? Même, pour savoir qu'il avait été emporté dans la forêt interdite ?

Harry fixait avec une rage très intense les trois élèves. Ses yeux étaient tellement froids que Tom ne put que se figer et les fixer, non-habitué à cela. Fort heureusement, ce regard ne lui était pas destiné. Il tenait Tom par la taille de son bras droit, et Evans de l'autre. Evans était tout aussi trempé.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez ? dit Harry d'une voix blanche.

Ils s'attendaient tous à une explosion de colère. Mais dans tous les cas, c'était mauvais signe. Harry reposa Evans et Tom, bien qu'il relâcha Tom plus délicatement que l'autre. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tom. C'était une prise ferme et protectrice.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez ? répéta Harry plus fortement.

Malfoy fut le premier à parler.

\- Je… Nous…

Sa voix était tremblante.

\- Non mais dites-moi que je fais un CAUCHEMAR !

Harry avait fini par craquer. Tous étaient figés sur place et n'osaient bouger d'un millimètre.

\- Est-ce que vous avez planifié de NOYER MON FILS ?!

\- Non ! répondit Malfoy d'une voix qui se cassa. Nous… Ce n'était pas ce que nous…

\- Votre ami Evans est allé sous l'eau, a fait peur à mon FILS en le MAINTENANT SOUS L'EAU ! NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE SUIS CENSÉ CROIRE EN VOYANT ÇA ? VOUS CROYEZ QUE CE GENRE DE "BLAGUE" EST DRÔLE ?! TOM NE VOUS A RIEN FAIT ! RIEN ! ET POURTANT, VOUS CONTINUEZ À VOUS ACHARNER SUR LUI À CAUSE DE SON SANG !

Harry était essoufflé à force d'avoir crié. Ses cordes vocales piquaient, mais il s'en fichait.

\- Abraxas Malfoy. Je veux des explications. TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Nous… Nous voulions juste lui faire peur, je…

Malfoy se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Tu sais que de simples excuses ne suffiront pas.

Malfoy ne dit plus rien. Il baissa seulement la tête, ressentant une profonde honte et du regret. Harry soupira de colère.

\- Ne restons pas là, finit-il par dire. Il y a des tas de bestioles que nous ne voudrions pas croiser ici. Nous réglerons ça une fois à l'abri. Cependant, ne pensez pas une seule seconde que le directeur n'en sera pas averti. J'ai mes limites quant à l'indulgence.

Les Serpentards suivirent Harry. Harry, même extrêmement en colère contre eux, ne pouvait pas risquer plus longtemps leurs vies en restant sur place. Soudain, les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Il avait entendu des pas. Des pas biens distincts.

\- Oh non… murmura Harry.

Cela fit légèrement paniquer tout le monde.

\- Un… Non… Deux ? murmura-t-il. Oh mon dieu. Accélérez ! Courrez !

Paniqués, ils suivirent Harry qui commença à courir sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi. Au bout d'un petit moment, ils entendirent tous très clairement le bruit de quelque chose qui les poursuivaient, et cela semblait les rattraper.

\- Connaissez-vous le chemin du retour ? dit Harry entre deux souffles.

\- Non ! dit Malfoy d'un ton paniqué.

Harry siffla entre ses dents. Il lança un sort qui fit apparaître une petite sphère blanche scintillante.

\- Suivez la sphère ! Elle vous guidera vers Poudlard ! Ne la perdez surtout pas de vue ! Je vais retenir les loups-garous !

Le cœur des élève manqua un battement. Des loups-garous ?! Ils coururent encore plus vite à ces mots. Même si leurs poumons et leurs jambes brûlaient, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Mais alors que Harry se retournait et faisait face aux loups-garous à cinq mètres de lui, il vit du coin de l'œil Malfoy trébucher sur une branche.

\- Merde ! cria Harry.

Il vit un des loups s'apprêter à sauter sur Malfoy. Celui-ci cria d'effroi. Il couvrit son visage de ses bras dans une tentative désespérée de se protéger. Harry n'était pas assez proche pour s'interposer. Alors il lança le sort qu'il détestait le plus.

\- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Le rayon vert jaillit, touchant le loup-garou en plein fouet. Il tomba raide mort, les yeux grands ouverts. Le deuxième loup s'arrêta alors brusquement. Il recula de quelques pas en montrant les crocs.

\- Pars et ne reviens jamais, ordonna Harry.

Le loup-garou s'arrêta et ses oreilles se redressèrent. Son hostilité naturelle envers les humains fit qu'il fonça de nouveau vers Harry qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.

\- Pars ! cria Harry. Ne m'oblige pas à réutiliser ce sort !

Le loup ne l'écouta pas et tenta de mordre Harry au bras. Il esquiva. Le loup continua alors de l'attaquer. Malfoy observait la scène et essayait de se faire petit. Il savait que s'il fuyait maintenant, il ne pourrait retrouver son chemin sans l'aide de son professeur. Malfoy fixa le loup mort à terre. Les grands yeux du loup étaient fixés dans sa direction, et gueule était grande ouverte, montrant ses crocs acérés. Malfoy plaqua une main sur sa bouche à la vue ignoble. Il repensa à quelque chose. Quelqu'un. Malfoy voulu vomir. Il fondit en larme.

De son côté, Harry criait toujours au loup de partir, même s'il savait que c'était peine perdue. Il s'était pris des coups de griffes assez profonds, et Harry fut très reconnaissant du fait que la lycanthropie ne se transmettait que par la salive au contact du sang.

Les pleurs de Malfoy retentirent. Les oreilles du loup pointèrent vers le haut, et il se retourna alors vers Malfoy. Il ouvrit la gueule et grogna. Harry vit cela et ses yeux se plissèrent.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Harry d'une voix neutre, mais je ne peux pas te laisser blesser un enfant, peu importe qui c'est. Je t'aurais prévenu.

Alors que le loup-garou se ruait vers le garçon adossé à terre contre un arbre, Harry pointa d'un geste rapide sa baguette vers l'animal.

\- Avada Kedavra.

Malfoy s'évanouit quand il entendit le bruit de la masse tombant à terre. Il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour se rappeler des évènements. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il ouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard vert de son professeur. Le regard de Malfoy descendit vers les épaules, puis les bras ensanglantés de son professeur. Sa respiration se fit plus erratique. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, de le porter alors qu'il était autant blessé !

\- Ne t'agite pas, dit Harry.

Malfoy ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Le silence se fit tandis que Harry marchait d'un pas rapide, tenant son élève comme une princesse.

\- Merci… je suis désolé… tellement désolé… pour ce que j'ai fait à Riddle… à votre fils… et pour avoir trébuché...

Harry le regarda simplement

\- Ne t'excuse pas pour avoir trébuché, à moins d'avoir fait exprès.

Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas fait exprès de se tordre la cheville sur cette branche d'arbre. Harry écouta les sons autour de lui. Il n'entendait rien d'alarmant, alors il se permettait de marcher. S'il entendait le moindre bruit suspect, il courrait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? demanda Harry après un long silence gênant.

\- Je…

Malfoy hésita. Devait-il lui dire ? Le professeur Riddle trouverait sûrement ça ridicule.

\- Abraxas. Je ne suis pas dupe. Tu n'as pas agi seulement parce que tu as été expulsé une semaine.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je vous dirais la raison ? Je suis un Malfoy !

\- Rahh, laisse un peu de côté ta fierté ridicule de noble Sang-Pur et agis comme un gamin normal de ton âge. Tu es jeune, arrêtes de te comporter comme tes parents et profite de ta jeunesse. Maintenant, ne soit pas borné et dis-moi. Je te rappelle que nous parlons de ta très mauvaise blague qui aurait très bien pu mal tourner. Je reste ton professeur, et tu restes mon élève. En tant que membre du corps enseignant et en tant qu'humain, il est de mon devoir d'aider ceux qui sont dans le besoin. Maintenant, dis-moi. Cela ne servira à rien de me mentir, car je le saurai immédiatement.

Malfoy hésita, mais craqua.

\- ...La raison est stupide. Quand je suis rentré à la maison, mes parents étaient évidemment très en colère. J'étais une disgrâce, un déshonneur pour la famille, et j'ai entaché notre réputation. Mes parents, enfin surtout ma mère, me l'a bien faite comprendre.

\- C'est-à-dire ? encouragea Harry.

\- ...J'étais privé de beaucoup de choses. De choses basiques comme le Quidditch, les sorties et les visites, etc… Mais le deuxième jour, ma mère a jugée que je "ne valais pas la peine de vivre comme un Malfoy". Alors elle m'a… sous-traité. Pendant une semaine, je n'étais même plus considéré comme un membre de la famille. J'étais un étranger.

Sa voix se brisait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

\- Elle m'interdisait de me nourrir pendant le reste de la semaine. J'ai été séquestré dans ma chambre, et si je ne suis pas mort de soif, c'était grâce au robinet de ma… salle de bain personnelle. Je ne comptais même plus les jours, je crois même avoir perdu la notion du temps. Cette semaine m'a paru si longue... Quand j'ai enfin été autorisé à sortir la veille au soir de mon départ, j'ai essayé d'appeler mon elfe de maison personnelle. Mais elle ne répondait pas à l'appelle. J'ai demandé à mes parents où elle était, et…

Malfoy se tut et les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux remplis d'une tristesse non-dissimulée.

\- ...et ma mère m'a violemment pris par les cheveux… Elle m'a conduite dans le jardin où j'ai… je l'ai vue… par terre, les yeux grands ouverts... Cette elfe, elle a été comme une nourrice ! Elle s'est occupée de moi durant toute mon enfance, et même si je ne la considérais pas forcément comme mon amie, je…

Il renifla. Les larmes coulaient à présent librement de ses yeux.

\- ...Je ne voulais pas sa mort… Ma mère l'a tuée, me disant que ce n'était que ma punition pour avoir été une honte en tant que Malfoy… et que la mort de mon elfe était un avertissement… quand j'ai vu le regard de ce loup-garou mort, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour elle… et je me suis aussi dit… était-ce ce à quoi Riddle aurait ressemblé si ce que j'ai fait avait mal tourné au lac ? Aurait-il été pareil que ce loup, les traits figés dans cette expression d'horreur ? Je… je suis désolé.

Harry fixa intensément les yeux de Malfoy. Il ne mentait pas. Harry sentit tout à coup la rage monter en lui. Malfoy ou pas, un enfant restait un enfant. De quels droits ses parents tuaient un elfe de maison en guise d'avertissement ?! De quels droits affamaient-ils leur enfant ?! De quels droits ils l'enfermait ?! S'il n'avait pas eu de salle de bain privée, il serait sûrement mort en quelques jours, seul, dans sa chambre, sans que personne ne s'en soucie.

\- Est-ce la première fois que ce genre de punition arrive ?

Malfoy mit du temps à répondre, le temps de se calmer un tant soit peu. Sa voix n'était plus aussi tremblante, et il avait séché ses larmes.

\- Oui. Mais jamais ma mère n'a tué d'elfe par colère. D'habitude, quand je ne réponds pas à ses attentes, elle ne me prive que d'eau et de nourriture, et m'enferme dans ma chambre pour quelques jours, ou alors elle me frappe...

\- Et ton père ? Que dit-il ?

\- Il est froid et autoritaire, et a été déçu de moi, mais… Il ne prend pas part à ce que fait ma mère. Vous voyez, ma mère est née Malfoy, et elle considère qu'elle est à la tête de la famille à cause de cela, qu'elle a l'autorité absolue. Même si mon père est devenu Malfoy par union et est un homme de Sang-Pur, il ne s'est jamais vraiment opposé à elle.

\- ...Ce que ta mère te fait n'est pas normal, tu sais ?

\- Je le sais très bien. Mais je… Je suis un Malfoy, je dois me comporter tel quel.

\- Cela n'a absolument rien à voir. Tu pourrais être retiré de ta famille pour abus sur mineur, ou ta mère pourra être en prison à Azkaban.

\- Non ! Je… Je suis un Malfoy ! Je reste un Malfoy ! Je dois me perfectionner, ainsi je n'aurais pas à subir tout ça à l'avenir… Je vais laisser tout le monde tranquille ! Je vais laisser votre fils tranquille ! Je ne vais plus m'en prendre à qui que ce soit, alors s'il-vous-plaît, ne dites rien au directeur ! Il préviendra mes parents, pour-sûr !

Malfoy pinça ses lèvres. Pourquoi s'était-il confié ? Pourquoi s'était-il montré si faible ? Il était un Malfoy ! Il devait se ressaisir ! Mais quand il vit le regard rempli d'émotions de Harry, il sut. Il sut pourquoi il avait cédé si facilement. Il n'avait jamais eu personne à qui se confier. Personne ne prenait la peine de se soucier de _lui_, _Abraxas_. _Juste Abraxas_. Mais là, le professeur Riddle l'écoutait sans le juger, sans le mépriser. Il le voyait en tant qu'élève normal. Normal...

Harry réfléchi. Au départ, il ne voulait pas que Malfoy s'en sorte juste comme ça. Mais après avoir entendu son histoire, et après avoir confirmé par Légilimencie la véracité de celle-ci pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une ruse très fourbe pour l'attendrir, il hésita. Effectivement, s'il prévenait le directeur, les parents de tous les concernés seront avertis. Il décida de ne rien dire au directeur. Cependant, qu'allait-il faire des deux autres ? Il trouverait bien une solution. Une part de lui était insatisfaite d'avoir une raison de l'expulser définitivement de Poudlard mais de ne pas pouvoir. Parce que Harry avait un cœur. Une raison. Et sa raison lui disait de ne pas le renvoyer dans ce foyer abusif.

Harry arriva enfin à la lisière de la forêt. Mais il fut instantanément en alerte quand il ne vit aucune trace des trois autres Serpentards. Toujours Malfoy dans les bras à cause de sa cheville cassée, il s'approcha du château. Il sentit un mouvement à sa droite et se tourna vivement. Devant lui se trouvait Armando Dippet.

\- Veuillez me suivre.

Harry n'était pas en position de protester, alors il obéit sans rien dire. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'établissement. Le directeur prenait la direction de l'infirmerie. Dans les lits se trouvaient Tom, Parkinson et Evans. Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement à l'idée que Tom soit blessé, mais un regard sur son protégé le rassura. Il n'avait rien.

L'infirmière accourut et Armando s'éclipsa hors de l'infirmerie, et Harry fut étonné de cela. Le directeur n'avait rien à dire ? Pourquoi n'essayait-il pas d'avoir la version des faits de Harry ?

Harry posa délicatement Malfoy sur un des lits libres, sous les regards intrigués de Parkinson et Evans. Tom fixait le sang séché sur les bras de Harry. L'infirmière poussa un petit cri à la vue de tout le sang.

\- Occupez-vous de monsieur Malfoy en premier.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! répliqua l'infirmière.

\- J'insiste. Je vais bien, je suis habitué. Monsieur Malfoy est un enfant. Ne le laissez pas souffrir. Moi, je n'ai plus vraiment mal.

C'était un mensonge. Ses plaies le piquait tellement. Mais comme il l'a dit, il était habitué. Il laissa l'infirmière au soin de Malfoy. Harry respira un bon coup. Les lumières de l'infirmerie n'étaient pas éclatantes, et Harry en était reconnaissant. Il apprécia quelque secondes la chaleur et le calme de la salle.

\- Sont-ils blessés ? demanda-t-il après un petit moment.

\- Non, mais il sont sous le choc. Riddle Junior voulait à tout prix retourner dans la forêt interdite, mais heureusement je les ai vus ! Je suis bien contente que le directeur a demandé à me voir dans son bureau, car sinon je ne les aurais pas vus ! Qui sait ce qu'ils seraient devenus. J'ai tout de suite prévenu monsieur le directeur. Il les a interrogés, et d'après eux, ils ont été attaqués par des loups-garous ! Ils étaient tellement paniqués que j'ai dû les emmener ici pour leur administrer des potions calmantes. Je les ai ensuite fixés à leurs lits. J'ai dû faire boire une potion de sommeil à messieurs Parkinson et Evans, mais Riddle Junior est si obstiné qu'il a renversé tout le contenu de la fiole par terre ! J'ai dû tout nettoyer vous savez !

C'était donc la raison pour laquelle Tom ne s'était pas précipité vers Harry quand il l'a vu arriver. Il était littéralement fixé au lit. Harry sourit et alla au chevet de Tom. Celui-ci prit alors délicatement le bras de Harry et l'examina intensément. Il grogna et dit :

\- Je n'ai pas ma baguette sur moi… J'aurais pu essayer de cicatriser ça. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

\- Heu… Pas le temps ? C'est pas grave, Tom. L'important c'est que tu vas bien.

Il caressa affectueusement la joue de Tom. Une plainte venant de Malfoy attira l'attention de Harry et de Tom. L'infirmière l'avait prit par le bras, et Malfoy essayait de se débattre.

\- Par Merlin, vous êtes aussi obstiné que Riddle Junior ! Retirez cette chemise, vous saignez !

\- Madame, intervient Harry qui s'était levé, laissez-moi faire.

Tom protesta. Harry lui fit un doux sourire rassurant.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Tom. Je sais ce que tu penses. Je ne t'abandonne pas. Ne pense jamais ça. Cette nuit a été particulièrement difficile pour nous tous, et nous sommes tous des victimes ici. Je dois m'occuper de mes élèves, tu comprends ?

Tom se renfrogna mais acquiesça. Il comprenait. Cependant, Tom sentit un pincement au cœur. Mais il comprenait Harry.

\- Lâchez-le, ordonna Harry d'une voix douce. Il tira les rideaux autour du lit.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, dit Harry d'une voix basse et douce, il faut que l'infirmière puisse vous guérir. Il n'y a pas de raison d'être pudique. Nous sommes des adultes qui ne doivent pas juger autrui.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'infirmière qui hocha la tête.

Malfoy hésita. Il était un Malfoy. Un Malfoy n'était pas aussi faible devant les autres. Sur ces pensées, il serra les dents et retira lentement sa chemise sous le regard bienveillant de Harry. Le sourire de Harry se figea à la vue de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. L'infirmière hoqueta. Malfoy avait le menton haut, mais fixait un point invisible devant lui, et son expression avait une teinte de détresse cachée. Harry ne réagit pas quand les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent, ni quand des voix retentirent. Il se contenta de fixer les nombreuses cicatrices qui jonchaient le bras gauche et le dos de Malfoy.

\- Où est mon fils ? fit une voix de femme colérique. Où est Abraxas ?!


	10. Une famille

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Le chapitre du jour marque la fin de l'histoire de Malfoy. Suite à cette fâcheuse histoire, la relation de Harry et Tom évolue ! Avec cela, seront-ils plus proches qu'avant ? À vous de la savoir !

**Merci à tous pour votre soutien ! Cependant il semblerait qu'il y ait un léger probleme au niveau des reviews. Quand je vais sur le site, cela m'indique 28 reviews. Dans ma boîte mail, j'ai reçu un message indiquant qu'1 review a été écrite, et quand je les compte une par une, il y en a 24, idem pour l'application. Or, il n'y en a pas eu de nouvelles. C'est fort dommage, car je n'ai pas pu avoir vos retours affichés ! J'espère que ce bug ne perdura pas. J'ai pu néanmoins lire la review de la personne via ma messagerie.**

Malfoy n'embêtera plus Tom. Je ne pense pas en faire des amis non plus, mais Malfoy n'est plus une "menace". Par ailleurs, peut-être que certains ont trouvé que "pour un Malfoy", il était plutôt sensible, mais il faut aussi le comprendre. Et puis, de mémoire et après quelques recherches, on a pas trop d'infos sur Abraxas, alors c'était l'occasion de le modeler comme je le voulais. Malfoy restera un petit gosse de riche de Sang-Pur arrogant, mais ne sera plus violent. Il n'allait pas non plus devenir un bisounours juste comme ça. Peut-être même que si je réussi à faire un autre "gros antagoniste", il pourra être d'une aide.

Je pensais depuis quelques temps de faire en sorte que la fanfiction aborde soudainement un tel sujet, mais je voulais vraiment que différents scénarios arrivent pour faire évoluer la relation entre nos deux protagonistes. Être confronté à une famille abusive et négligente, que l'on en soit la victime ou même une connaissance de la victime (ou des abuseurs) peu être assez dévastateur.

**Les personnes qui sont victimes d'abus, même moral, à la maison, parlez-en ! Je sais ça paraît évident dit comme ça. Mais je tiens quand même à le dire, ça ne fait jamais de mal de le répéter. Ne restez surtout pas dans cette sphère dévastatrice qui ne fera que vous laisser des séquelles psychologiques, si elles ne sont pas physiques.**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

_\- Où est mon fils ? fit une voix de femme colérique. Où est Abraxas ?!_

Harry cligna des yeux au prénom. Il se leva très vite et rhabilla Malfoy d'un coup de baguette. Il posa instinctivement une main sur l'épaule du Serpentard et ouvrit les rideaux du lit, les dévoilant tous les trois à la femme folle. Elle était accompagnée de son mari et du directeur. Il y avait aussi les parents des deux autres Serpentards. La mère d'Abraxas se dirigea vers le lit de son fils.

Une claque retentit. La joue d'Abraxas rougit. Le Serpentard n'avait pas bougé, n'osant pas croiser le regard de sa mère. De toute façon, s'il l'avait fait, sa mère aurait pensé à un affront. Harry se plaça entre Abraxas et sa mère.

\- Ce n'est pas une façon de régler les choses ! dit Harry avec colère. Ne traitez pas votre enfant ainsi !

Armando dit :

\- Professeur Riddle. Dans mon bureau je vous prie.

\- Directeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux d'en parler ici. Il y a tous les témoins présents.

\- Bon, très bien. J'aurais quand même espéré m'entretenir qu'avec vous, car vous êtes l'adulte, et votre parole vaut plus dans ce genre de moments.

\- Ma parole ne vaut pas plus que les autres juste parce que je suis adulte. Pouvons-nous réveiller ces Serpentards ? dit-il en pointant Parkinson et Evans. Ils seront sûrement plus calmes après avoir été en contact de leurs parents. Leurs parents ont l'air plus… paniqués et _soucieux_.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Madame Malfoy. Elle le remarqua cependant, et se leva gracieusement à la hauteur de Harry. C'était une grande femme, dépassant Harry de quelques centimètres. Ou alors c'étaient juste ses talons ornés d'or et de petits diamants qui la rehaussait. Même avec sa hauteur, elle avait le menton levé. Elle refusait de baisser la tête sur les êtres qu'elle jugeait insignifiants.

\- Insinuez-vous que je ne me soucie pas de mon fils ? grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Je ne fais que dire ce que je vois.

Armando regardait la scène avec une petite perle de sueur sur son front. Le professeur Riddle avait-il au moins à qui il parlait ? À un Malfoy adulte ! Ce n'était pas un élève dont il s'agissait ! De plus, cette femme était très influente, de part sa très grande richesse, sa beauté et son statut de sang.

\- Je me soucie de mon fils, sinon je n'aurais pas prit la peine de me lever de mon lit à presque trois heures du matin après que le directeur de Poudlard m'ait contactée !

\- Oups pardon, je croyais que vous ne vous souciez que des apparences, et que c'est pour ça que vous êtes quand même venue. Gifler son fils et lui hurler dessus alors qu'on sait qu'il est blessé est aussi une belle preuve du fait que l'on se soucie de la santé de son enfant, hm hm…

\- À quoi jouez-vous, jeune homme ? Je veux voir vos parents de suite.

\- Oh, pardonnez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je me nomme Harry Riddle, professeur de DCFM à Poudlard.

Madame Malfoy se retenait de briser quelque chose. Quand elle est arrivée dans l'infirmerie, elle était déjà très en colère. Alors quand les rideaux se sont ouverts et qu'elle a vue les yeux de son fils, sa rage est remontée. Ce gamin n'obéissait jamais, s'était-elle dit à ce moment-là. Il s'attirait toujours les ennuis quand il essayait de remettre à leurs places ces fichus Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle le lui avait demandé lors de son premier jour d'école. Et là, une autre personne tout aussi impertinente se tenait devant elle, un professeur qui plus est.

\- Monsieur le directeur, cet homme m'a grandement manquée de respect. Je vous conseillerais de le renvoyer de suite !

\- Monsieur le directeur, appela Harry, je pense que finalement, nous devrions parler dans votre bureau. Il y a des choses que j'aimerais clarifier. Est-ce que la famille Malfoy peut nous accompagner ?

\- Oui, professeur Riddle. Allons-y. Je crois que vous avez des choses à nous dire.

\- Pardon ? s'écria la mère. Ne puis-je pas rester auprès de mon fils ?!

\- Votre fils ne risque rien, madame. L'infirmière s'occupe d'elle. Mais si vous voulez tant que ça qu'une figure parentale reste avec le jeune Malfoy, je préfère que cela soit son père.

Elle soupira et fit signe à son mari de les suivre. Harry savait très bien qu'il jouait avec le feu. Il se mêlait de choses qui ne le regardait pas. Mais que voulez-vous ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser continuer cela.

**o0O0o**

Harry avait expliqué tout ce qu'il s'était passé aux parents et au directeur. Ce-dernier était choqué.

\- Monsieur Riddle, dit-il, j'aurais quelques questions si vous le permettez.

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Pourquoi avoir tué ces loups-garous ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolé… Je n'avais que peu de temps pour réfléchir, je n'avais qu'une pensée : sauver le jeune Malfoy. Je suis vraiment désolé, je souhaite ne plus jamais avoir à utiliser ce sort… Ce sont...

De vilains réflexes de guerre. Ce sort qu'il avait utilisé trop de fois sur des Mangemorts responsables de tant de crimes. Harry se sentait déprimé à chaque utilisation de ce sort. Il avait énormément culpabilisé après avoir tué ces deux loups-garou.

\- Je comprends. Ensuite, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez à propos de… la famille Malfoy.

\- Abraxas Malfoy me l'a dit de sa propre bouche. Il ne mentait pas. Vous pouvez vérifier mes souvenirs si vous voulez.

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'il n'a pas menti ?

\- …

Harry se mordit la lèvre et inspira.

\- J'ai vu sur son dos de longues cicatrices. Je ne sais pas si cela provient exactement de sa mère, mais comme il m'a dit qu'elle l'avait déjà battu, rien n'est moins sûr.

\- Comment osez-vous !

Madame Malfoy se leva de sa chaise. Dippet lui jeta un regard qui fit qu'elle se rassit rageusement.

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas de preuves concrètes, mais comme je suis sûr de moi, nous pouvons vérifier de source sûre, dit Harry en fixant la mère.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Dippet d'un ton curieux.

\- Les souvenirs.

La mère se leva.

\- Il suffit ! En aucun cas vous ne toucherez à mon esprit !

\- Qui a dit que je le ferai, et qui a dit que ce serait sur vous ? Je n'ai rien insinué. Mais puisque vous êtes si réticente, auriez-vous quelque chose à cacher ?

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher !

Elle commençait à paniquer, mais ne le montra pas. Comment allait-elle se sortir de là ? Devrait-elle les amadouer avec une grosse somme d'argent pour les faire taire ? Armando Dippet fronça les sourcils. Que ferait Harry de ces souvenirs, s'ils existent ? Harry soupira. Il en avait assez d'entendre la voix de cette femme. Il se concentra et regarda droit dans les yeux de la femme. Celle-ci se figea soudain, ressentant une pression autour d'elle.

\- Madame Malfoy. Je compte vous faire retirer la garde de votre fils. Vous pourriez même aller faire un tour à Azkaban selon la gravité de vos actes. J'ai entendu le témoignage de votre fils. Ça tombe bien, j'ai deux pensines. Vous et votre fils mettrez vos souvenirs dedans.

Après cela, Harry ressentit une violente fatigue ainsi qu'un mal de tête. Saleté de magie. Il manqua de s'effondrer. Dippet s'approcha légèrement.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je pense avoir été blessé à la tête lors de l'attaque de loup-garou, mentit-il.

Il se redressa dans une position bien droite. Madame Malfoy avait le regard fixe. Son mari le vit et fronça légèrement les sourcils. La magie offensive de Harry opéra sur l'esprit de la mère. Oui, c'est vrai. Elle devait mettre ses souvenirs dans cette pensine, se dit-elle. Elle devait avoir la garde de son fils retirée. Elle devait aller à Azkaban.

**o0O0o**

Abraxas Malfoy se concentrait sur ses souvenirs d'enfance, ainsi que sur ses récents souvenirs douloureux. Dans la pensine neuve que Harry lui eut donné, il y insérait ces souvenirs sous les yeux du professeur de DCFM, du directeur et de ses parents. Quand il eut fini, il alla vers son père. Le bruit des béquilles retentissait sur le sol. Puis la mère d'Abraxas s'approcha et ce fut à son tour de le faire, dans une pensine différente.

\- Monsieur Riddle, chuchota Dippet, où vous êtes-vous procuré ces pensines ?

\- J'ai emporté beaucoup de choses avec moi avant d'arriver en Écosse.

\- Je suis étonné que vous ayez convaincu si facilement madame Malfoy de confier ses souvenirs. Par ailleurs, est-ce que votre tête va bien ? Devez-vous aller à l'infirmerie ?

Harry pinça ses lèvres. Il avait utilisé de sa fameuse magie qui lui plombait presque toute son énergie à chaque utilisation. Il a fait en sorte que madame Malfoy accepte. Il n'en se serait pas sorti autrement. Il ignora les deux dernières questions du directeur.

\- Maintenant, nous devons montrer ces pensines au Magenmagot. Ils décideront de la sanction de madame Malfoy.

Il fixa le couple. Il en avait complètement oublié monsieur Malfoy. Soupirant, il fixa le père droit dans les yeux.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, je vous conseillerai de n'utiliser ni votre fortune, ni celle d'une quelconque personne pour éviter le procès à venir, ou même pour le gagner en corrompant le juge. Je vous déconseillerai aussi de ne pas vous servir de l'argent pour libérer votre femme quand elle se retrouvera à travers les barreaux.

Suite à cela, Harry s'évanouit alors que le regard du père se fit aussi vague que celui de la mère quelques instants plus tôt.

**o0O0o**

Il se réveilla à la sensation d'une main sur son front. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage de Tom à quelques centimètres du sien. Il sourit sous l'incompréhension. Tom ne bougea pas et continua de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Il entendit l'infirmière à sa droite.

\- Monsieur Riddle, voyons, il vient juste de se réveiller ! Laissez-lui un peu d'air !

\- Tommy, je peux me redresser ?

Tom s'écarta. Harry s'assit sur le lit.

\- Pendant combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ?

\- Seulement vingt minutes, ne vous en faites pas. J'ai soigné vos blessures au bras et vous ai changé votre tenue. Votre fils est resté à votre chevet pendant tout ce temps. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire qu'il est resté dans la même position, sans bouger. Ça m'a donné des frissons dans le dos !

Harry fit un rire qui se transforma rapidement en une quinte de toux. Il vit Tom se positionner à quelques centimètres de lui. Harry écarta les bras et Tom se cala directement dans l'étreinte de Harry. Tom avait le cœur qui battait fort dû au stress. Harry caressait la tête de Tom et lui chuchotait des mots rassurants. L'infirmière, un sourire niais sur son visage, les laissèrent seuls après que son cœur s'était réchauffé à la scène.

\- Là, là…

\- De quoi avez-vous parlé avec le directeur et les Malfoy ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire. Ce n'est pas seulement dû au secret professionnel, mais c'est aussi et surtout par respect.

\- Respect ? Je te signale que Malfoy a failli tous nous faire tuer.

\- L'attaque de loup-garou n'était pas de sa faute.

\- Pas directement, non.

\- J'ai eu raison de ne pas être allé directement au lit après que tu sois parti de mes appartements ! Sinon, je ne vous aurait pas vus.

\- Comment tu as réussi à nous tracer jusqu'au lac ?

\- J'ai juste suivi vos voix au loin et les traces de terre humide au sol. Malfoy t'a aspergé d'eau avant même d'aller dans la forêt, hm ?

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait aussi demandé le chemin à un petit serpent qui était tranquillement posé près d'un arbre.

\- Tom, bientôt, tu sauras la vérité. Je doute que la nouvelle passe inaperçue.

\- La nouvelle ? De quoi tu parles ? C'est si grave que ça ?

\- Oui… Oui, Tom. Ça l'est. Nous en reparlerons quand tu le sauras. D'ici-là, je t'en supplie, ne demande pas à Malfoy ce que c'est.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est jamais moi qui entame la conversation quand on se croise.

**o0O0o**

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis l'incident. Tom mangeait dans la Grande Salle. Pour des raisons qu'il ignorait, Malfoy n'avait pas été renvoyé pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais avait juste eu comme punition une heure de retenue tous les soirs pendant deux semaines. Étrangement, Malfoy n'a pas semblé être énervé de cela. Tom avait même décelé une pointe de soulagement qui lui avait fait froncer les sourcils. Parkinson et Evans avaient reçu la même punition. Harry avait été absent quelques fois durant ces deux semaines, et quand Tom avait piqué une crise pour en connaître la raison, Harry lui disait juste qu'il le saurait bientôt. Tout le monde s'était un peu remis de l'événement, et différentes rumeurs tout aussi ridicules les unes que les autres entourait les quatre Serpentards.

Le journal quotidien et les lettres arrivèrent alors. Malfoy se tendit. Tom avait prit un journal à la demande de Harry la veille. Les gens l'ayant prit lirent comme si de rien n'était, et en quelques secondes, la majorité des têtes se tournèrent vers Malfoy. Le Serpentard essaya de faire fit de tout cela en continuant son petit-déjeuner. Quand le silence avait demeuré dans la Grande Salle, Malfoy leva les yeux et balaya la foule du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?

Au moins, son caractère n'avait pas changé. Harry reçut une lettre de Malfoy. L'enveloppe contenait forcément quelque chose en plus. Il lu d'abord la lettre.

_Cher professeur Riddle,_

_Je ne saurais comment vous remercier comme il se doit. Je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait. Ma vie se porte beaucoup mieux. Mon père n'est pas le plus doué pour ce qui est de s'occuper d'un enfant, mais il fait de son mieux et me traite comme son fils. Comme un être humain._

_Cela peut être insuffisant, considérant ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mais acceptez au moins ceci en gage de remerciement._

_Abraxas Malfoy_

Harry sortit l'objet. C'était une petite et fine chaîne d'environ 40 centimètres à porter autour du cou. C'était un mélange d'or et de diamant. Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment elle fut construite. Ce n'était pas une chaîne entièrement en or. Il y avait du diamant une fois sur deux. Harry sourit à Malfoy qui le regardait. Il enfila la chaîne autour de son cou.

Haze, un petit pain dans la bouche, lisait le journal en fronçant les sourcils.

\- "La matriarche de la famille Malfoy envoyée à Azkaban" ? lut-il. "Le Magenmagot a tout juste dévoilé un procès tenu secret jusqu'à maintenant. Alys Malfoy, connue de tout le monde pour son altruisme, sa richesse et sa haute lignée de sang parmi le Monde Sorcier, s'est avéré être une femme abusive envers son propre enfant et unique héritier, Abraxas Malfoy !".

Harry se pencha vers Haze pour lire le journal. Il n'y avait bien heureusement pas d'écrit en détail les tortures qu'avait subit Malfoy, mais cela en disait assez pour savoir que sa mère n'était pas la femme qu'elle faisait croire qu'elle était. Le journal racontait les procédures judiciaires prises à son encontre. La réputation de la famille était bien entachée. Alys Malfoy avait perdu tous ses droits parentaux, sa richesse est allée pleinement à son mari qui eut aussi obtenu la pleine garde d'Abraxas. Il n'avait pas essayé d'utiliser sa fortune grâce aux avertissements, ou plutôt la magie, de Harry.

D'après l'interview du Magenmagot sur cette affaire, tout cela n'aurait pas été possible sans l'aide d'une connaissance du jeune Abraxas qui se doutait de quelque chose et qui a lancé la plainte contre la mère Malfoy. Harry fut soulagé qu'ils aient fait comme il l'a demandé, et que son nom ne soit pas révélé. Cependant, il retint un soupire de frustration quand il lut que la connaissance en question était un professeur à Poudlard. Maintenant, il sut pourquoi quelques élèves (en particulier quelques Serdaigles pas bêtes) et même certains profs le regardait avec suspicion.

Haze, quand il lut cela, tourna sa tête vers Harry.

\- Ne me dites pas que…

\- Oh, Haze, regardez, il y a une bougie dans votre verre !

À peine une seconde, on pouvait entendre un splash à la table des professeurs. Haze fut un peu éclaboussé. Certains professeurs rirent légèrement et Harry sourit en retournant à son pain.

\- Me prenez-vous pour un idiot ? dit Haze après avoir nettoyé les gouttes de vin sur sa chemise. La bougie est apparue comme par magie après votre phrase.

Il sortit la bougie de son verre et n'y toucha plus pour le reste du repas. Il se pencha vers Harry et dit tout bas :

\- Si vous y tenez tant que ça, ne m'avouez pas que c'est de vous dont il s'agit dans le journal, mais ne refaites plus jamais le coup de la bougie ou je vous promets que c'est vous qui en aurez une dans votre vin.

\- Haha, d'accord, d'accord…

Tom regardait Harry. C'était donc la raison de ses absences et du mystère qui entourait le comportement étrange de Malfoy et de Harry depuis deux semaines. Il allait clarifier les choses avec Harry.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une atmosphère étrange. Beaucoup regardaient Malfoy avec pitié. Même ses camarades Serpentard prenaient inconsciemment un ton et des propos plus légers en lui parlant, mais quand ils virent que Malfoy n'avait pas changé son caractère, ils redevinrent tous comme avant.

Tom alla voir Harry le soir. Il toqua à la porte, mais Harry ne lui ouvrit pas. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte. C'était ouvert. Il pénétra dans les appartements pourtant éclairés. Il entendit alors des murmures dans la salle de bain. Tom revit une scène qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis qu'ils vivaient au Chaudron Baveur. Harry fixait son reflet d'un regard très sombre. Il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon. Tom était fasciné par chaque facettes de Harry. Cette facette sombre était très intrigante et Tom ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Harry qui murmurait :

\- Quatre cicatrices en plus… Ce loup-garou… Ce sale loup-garou… Ce sale loup-garou m'a donné encore plus de cicatrices au compte...

Puis l'expression de Harry se fit plus dure.

\- Non, ce n'est pas un sale loup-garou… Pense à Rémus… Rémus… Je suis désolé, j'ai tué un loup-garou de nouveau… Les protéger… Je protégeais mes élèves… J'ai toujours tué pour protéger tout le monde… Ahh, si sali par le sang… Si impur... Je ne mérite pas d'être acclamé… Ahh, l'Avada... Sacré Avada... Saleté d'Avada...

Tom trouva tout cela étrange. Trop étrange à son goût. Il souffla un peu plus bruyamment qu'avant, et Harry l'entendit. Il se mit en position défensive et vit Tom à l'ambassadure de la porte.

\- Tom ! Depuis quand tu es ici ?

\- Suffisamment longtemps pour connaître ton état d'esprit depuis l'incident.

\- Ah… Attends-moi dans le salon, je vais te préparer un chocolat chaud.

\- Pas la peine, je vais le faire, dit Tom en se dirigeant vers la petite cuisine qu'Harry avait secrètement aménagé.

\- Toi ? Faire la cuisine ?

\- Ce n'est qu'un chocolat chaud. C'est juste du lait chaud avec de la poudre de cacao dedans. Et puis, je peux très bien me servir de ma baguette.

Harry haussa les épaules et enfila un haut propre. Il alla dans sa chambre et prit un plaid chaud posé sur son lit. Il retourna dans le salon et entendit un bruit anormal dans la cuisine. Il y alla précipitamment. Une casserole bouillait et était remplie d'un liquide marron qui débordait. Harry arrêta tout de suite le feu. Il se tourna vers Tom qui le regardait.

\- Tom… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Du chocolat chaud…

\- Pourquoi il y en a de renversé partout ?

\- Le lait a débordé.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas baissé le feu à temps alors ?

\- ...C'est monté à une vitesse folle.

\- …

\- ...Je n'ai jamais cuisiné de ma vie.

Harry soupira, et d'un geste de main, tout fut nettoyé. Il trempa son doigt dans la casserole et goûta. Il y avait eu tellement de cacao que c'en était devenu beaucoup trop amer. Harry rajoutait généralement un sucre ou deux à chaque fois pour enlever l'amertume, mais là...

\- Il y a pire. Va dans le salon, je m'occupe du reste.

\- Désolé, murmura Tom en s'éclipsant.

Harry rejoint Tom une minute plus tard avec deux tasses à la main. Tom y trempa sa langue. C'était très bon et pas du tout amer.

\- Tu l'as refait ?

\- Hm ? Non, j'ai juste ajouté un peu plus de sucre qu'avant... bon, ok, j'ai rajouté pas mal de sucre. Mais je ne voulais pas jeter ce que tu avais fait ! Après tout, tu as cuisiné pour la première fois, je n'allais pas gâcher ça !

Il pinça la joue de Tom qui leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire. Harry le regarda.

\- La mère de Malfoy est en prison pour abus sur mineur, commença Harry. Sur son propre enfant. Elle le maltraitait de toutes les manières possibles. J'ai découvert ça lors de la nuit de l'attaque des loups-garous. Il m'a raconté comment sa mère l'a traité lorsqu'il a été temporairement renvoyé pendant une semaine.

\- ...Je vois. C'est pour ça qu'il semblait différent.

\- Oui. Le directeur et moi avons conservé les souvenirs de sa mère et de son fils. Les pensines furent envoyées l'après-midi comme preuve au Magenmagot. Nous avons insisté pour garder le procès privé et secret jusqu'à ce que la sentence de la mère de Malfoy soit tombée. Je ne voulais pas que le monde sache que j'étais impliqué d'une quelconque manière.

\- Pourquoi tu souhaites tant que ça que ton existence soit discrète ? Tu sais que tu es plus ou moins considéré comme un "justicier", même si ton nom n'a pas été dit. Tu aurais pu gagner… Je ne sais pas, un Ordre de Merlin ?

\- Pff… Haha, un Ordre de Merlin ? J'ai sauvé un enfant des griffes d'une mère abusive, Tom. C'est quelque chose qui me tient à cœur, certes, mais pas au point de me récompenser de la sorte. Je me sentirais mal si les gens pensaient que j'aurais profité du malheur des autres pour gagner un Ordre de Merlin.

\- Tu es trop modeste.

Harry soupira.

\- Honnêtement, même si je savais qu'en étant professeur je serai forcément confronté un jour ou l'autre aux problèmes personnels d'au moins un élève, je ne pensais pas que quelque chose d'aussi gros me tombe dessus d'un coup, lors de ma première année...

-Ce sont les risques du métier... Tu as bien fait.

Harry posa son chocolat chaud et enroula Tom dans le même plaid que lui. Tom grogna.

\- Je ne peux pas boire quand je ne peux même pas bouger les bras.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus !

-...

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que Harry ne dise :

\- Tom, je suis content que t'avoir.

\- ...Je sais. Moi aussi.

\- Jamais je ne pourrais te faire de mal comme le faisait la mère de Malfoy. Jamais. Je te protégerai et je serai toujours là pour toi.

\- ...Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

\- Et je te le redis. Je le redirais autant de fois qu'il le faut. Je veux que tu le comprennes, Tom. Tu es mon fils. Jamais je ne te traiterais comme si tu n'étais rien. Jamais.

\- Merci…

Tom se sentit soudain léger. Les paroles de Harry avaient eu un effet calmant sur lui. Il ferma les yeux et cala sa tête contre l'épaule de son père. Oui, son père. Bien qu'il doute un jour l'appeler Papa ou même Père, il le considérait tel quel au final. Un père se devait de chérir son enfant. Un père ne devait jamais lever la main sur son enfant.

Tom se sentait en sécurité avec Harry. Harry le considérait comme son fils. Il le protégeait. Il le chérissait. Comme il l'a toujours fait. Comme il le fera toujours.

Il se blottit encore plus contre Harry alors que son esprit tombait peu à peu dans le sommeil. Bercé par les bras fins mais paternels de Harry, il finit par s'endormir, heureux d'avoir une famille aimante.


	11. Rouge

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Uh... Non. J'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour mon _léger_ retard. J'ai juste eu une sorte de panne d'inspiration au niveau de l'écriture. Mais là, pouf, c'est revenu ! J'ai écrit la première partie de ce chapitre pendant tout le temps où j'ai disparu, et tout le reste qui se porte sur Haze, je l'ai écrit d'une traite. Là il est quoi... 3h du mat' ? J'ai commencé vers 23h ou Minuit, par là. Faut pas prendre exemple sur moi hein ! Dormez à une heure convenable pendant au moins 8h pour être en forme :)

**Merci à tous pour vos review et à tous ceux qui ajoutent l'histoire en favori/follow !**

Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, on va en apprendre plus sur Haze ! Ou du moins, avoir un avant-goût de ce que l'on va apprendre sur lui.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour, il serait professeur, en plus de ça des décennies avant sa naissance. Professeur était en fait un métier plaisant quand la classe ne partait pas en cacahuète totale à cause d'élèves perturbateurs. Heureusement, il n'était pas un professeur de potions, alors il n'avait pas à nettoyer les dégâts causés des potions ratées. Il n'était pas prof de vol, donc n'avait pas à stresser de risquer d'avoir la mort d'un élève sur la conscience si jamais l'un tombait de trop haut ou sur quelque chose de pointu. Etc. Peut-être était-il légèrement dans l'excès. Il était professeur de DCFM ; heureusement, rien de tout cela ne pouvait arriver dans ses cours. Il continuait à enseigner paisiblement, surtout en ayant plusieurs fois par semaines la présence de Tom.

Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs être légèrement plus expressif dans sa manière de se comporter avec Harry, de part le fait qu'il parlait un peu plus souvent et ouvertement (bien que son ton froid naturel ne changeait pas), et malgré son expression neutre habituelle, ses micro-expressions le trahissait plus souvent quand il était content ou ressentait toute forme de sentiments positifs. C'était quelque chose que seul Harry pouvait voir, parce que non seulement il connaissait le mieux Tom, mais parce que ce-dernier ne s'ouvrait qu'à lui.

Tom n'avait pas d'amis. Il ne parlait avec personne en dehors des cours, et personne ne l'a vraiment abordé, même si cela faisait déjà la moitié de l'année scolaire qui était passée. Harry avait déjà essayé de faire approcher des élèves vers Tom, mais cela n'a jamais résulté en quelque chose. Tom les rejetait tous sans fléchir, et c'était quelque chose qui dérangeait Harry. Si Tom se rapprochait des gens sans réellement avoir de l'affection pour autrui, n'y aurait-il pas un risque qu'il les considère comme inférieurs ou insignifiants et qu'il soit comme le Tom d'avant ? Mais s'il continuait à s'isoler de la sorte, n'était-ce pas tout aussi mauvais ? Tom lui-même avait dit qu'il aimait être comme il était, mais pour le futur, quelle était la bonne décision ?

\- Vous avez l'air soucieux, constata Haze alors qu'ils dînaient dans la Grande Salle.

Harry répondit quelque chose d'incompréhensible car il mâchait. Il se mit à regarder pensivement Haze. Au début, son collègue avait été froid. Il l'était toujours, certes, et était continuellement suspicieux des moindres faits et gestes inhabituels des gens, surtout de lui. Mais depuis le temps, la socialisation s'est faite naturellement. Harry voyait Haze comme un ami, son seul ami, et il était sûr que Haze le considérait au moins un peu comme de bonne compagnie, car il ne le repoussait pas. Au contraire, il allait vers lui tout autant que Harry.

Harry voulait voir Dumbledore comme un ami, mais avait un sorte de blocage. Après tout, dans son temps, il l'a toujours considéré comme un professeur très haut dans son estime, presque comme un ami. Un sorcier très spécial qui a su le conseiller, le soutenir, l'aider et le protéger, surtout pendant la guerre, mais il n'était pas aussi proche de lui qu'avec Haze. Enfin, pas que lui et son collègue direct le soient beaucoup, mais ils pouvaient converser normalement sans qu'il ne ressente de pression, et Harry avait même réussi à faire lâcher à Haze quelques sourires, aussi légers soient-ils. Harry soupira. Devenait-il asocial comme Tom ? Il devrait vraiment se rapprocher de Dumbledore.

Le brun plissa les yeux d'amusement en voyant Haze grogner et mettre son cerveau en ébullition pour connaître la raison du pourquoi et du comment du regard insistant de Harry depuis tout à l'heure. Harry laissa tomber ses yeux sur la table des Serpentards et vit Tom le fixer étrangement. Il avait sûrement dû remarquer l'échange de regards entre lui et Haze. Ce petit Serpentard l'espionnait donc toujours ? Cela ne l'étonnait même pas. Il lui sourit et Tom reporta son attention sur son plat après avoir un peu rougit.

Harry aimait cette vie paisible. Il était prof, avait un petit protégé, avait un but dans la vie qui était de ne pas faire mal tourner Tom, il avait des collègues géniaux, une belle maison… ah. Ah oui, sa maison. Harry hésitait à demander à Haze pour l'elfe de maison. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'idée que Haze s'en sépare et que Harry se fasse passer pour un opportuniste sans cœur qui séparait une mère et son fils. C'était juste trop dur pour Harry qui pourtant avait besoin d'un elfe de maison s'il voulait profiter sa maison et de son fils sans avoir à se soucier du reste. De plus, il n'était pas ce genre de maître qui battait ou même tuait son elfe car celui-ci aurait fait une petite erreur. Et puis, les elfes de maisons ne détestaient pas forcément cela. Ils vivaient pour ça sans penser à la servitude comme un calvaire, et Harry ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était leur nature, et ils l'ont accepté.

Harry se pencha de façon dramatiquement exagérée vers Haze, son verre dans la main, le dos de son autre main posée sur son front. Haze le regarda avec un léger dégoût et tourna la tête à l'opposé.

\- Ahh, Haze, quel dilemme ! Mon cœur me dit non, mais une partie de moi dit oui !

\- ...

**o0O0o**

Haze dormait paisiblement dans son lit. La lumière du jour avait doucement éclairé la chambre. Le professeur émergea lentement du pays des rêves. Il aimait la sensation du réveil paisible dans un bon lit douillet sous la clarté du jour à travers les rideaux. Rien ni personne pour le déranger, rien ni personne pour troubler sa routine matinale.

Il se redressa en fermant les yeux pour que ceux-ci soient moins secs, prendre petit à petit pleinement conscience de son environnement et avoir les idées claires. C'était Samedi, il était 9:02. Évidemment, il se levait plus tard le week-end, même s'il devait quand même travailler. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait beaucoup de travail non plus. Il devait juste préparer les cours pour la semaine, et encore, il avait deux jours pour le faire. Il était un adulte et était un professeur, ce n'était pas comme si ses supérieurs devaient le superviser et lui dire de faire ceci et cela à tels moments alors qu'il n'avait pas d'emploi-du-temps précis pendant ces deux jours. Cependant, il n'était pas du genre procrastinateur. Il faisait les choses à son rythme et remplissait son devoir dans les temps, c'est tout. Cela ne troublait personne et il faisait les choses correctement.

Il prit son temps pour sortir de son lit et alla vers son armoire. Il prit une de ses habituelles chemises noires, mais laissa sa main en suspend. Le noir n'était pas sa couleur préférée numéro 1, mais il ne voulait pas porter de couleurs car il pensait que cela ne lui allait pas, et que le noir lui permettait de passer inaperçu dans la masse. De plus, il avait toujours eu une cette malédiction quand il ne portait pas du noir. Il arrivait toujours quelque chose qui salissait d'une quelconque manière toute couleur qu'il portait, à l'exception de son ruban vert.

Une image de Harry apparut dans son esprit : _"J'aime beaucoup votre ruban ! Ce beau vert se marie si bien avec vos cheveux blonds et cela fait ressortir vos yeux verts clairs ! Par ailleurs, vous avez vu les miens ? Je les tiens de ma mère."_ avait dit le brun à lunettes en souriant. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait un compliment qui avait l'air vraiment sincère. Il fallait avouer que les propos de Harry à ce moment-là étaient étrangement formulés, mais il n'avait vu aucun sous-entendu quelconque caché derrière.

Il fouilla un peu dans son armoire et y sortit une chemise blanche. Les boutons étaient d'un beau bleu scintillant, et une fine ligne bleue claire faisait tout le tour du col et au niveau des poignets. Une chemise qu'il a acheté dans une grande boutique de renom à l'occasion de son entretien d'embauche comme professeur de DCFM. Il avait voulu faire une très bonne impression avec des vêtements de marques (même s'il ne roulait pas sur l'or), et au final, tout avait raté car il avait tâché la chemise pendant ce même entretien en renversant le café du directeur. Mais bon, il a quand même été embauché.

La chemise était immaculée, évidemment. Une tâche de café partait en un coup de baguette en une seconde.

Il se décida finalement à porter cette chemise. Au final, de quoi avait-il peur ? Elle sera cachée sous son habituel grand manteau noir qui n'était pas vraiment un manteau, mais plutôt un sorte de grand gilet qui descendait jusqu'à mi-mollet. Une robe de sorcier en fait.

**o0O0o**

Le blabla incessant de Harry faisait depuis un certain temps partit de sa routine. Il racontait tout et n'importe quoi alors que la journée avait à peine commencé. Haze donnait l'impression de ne pas écouter, mais il écoutait en fait chaque mots de Harry. Il trouvait juste son blabla inutile et n'y trouva pas une grande importance. Harry fit une pause le temps de reprendre son souffle et de boire et jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. Haze vit Riddle Junior et Senior échanger un regard. Il vit aussi Harry esquisser un léger sourire et Riddle Junior détourner le regard. Comme d'habitude.

Tout à coup, Harry eut un mouvement de recul sur sa chaise et émit un petit cri étouffé car il avait gardé la bouche fermée. Son épaule percuta celle de Haze et le verre de vin que celui-ci tenait se renversa sur lui. Harry sembla instantanément se rendre compte des dommages collatéraux de son mouvement et regarda Haze avec des yeux désolés et légèrement craintifs de recevoir une grosse réprimande.

\- Hum… Haze ? Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je suis désolé… J'ai vu un araignée, et même si je n'ai habituellement pas peur d'elles, je dois avouer que c'était un gros spécimen ! Heureusement que Albus s'en est débarrassé parce que… Haze, vous m'écoutez ?

Haze l'entendait, l'écoutait, mais ne s'attarda pas sur Harry en premier lieu. Il n'avait qu'une pensée principale en tête : est-ce que sa chemise avait été tâchée ? Pour le savoir, il retira sa robe de sorcier et constata les dégâts avec horreur. Une tâche rouge s'étendait sur tout le long de sa chemise. Sa vision se troubla un instant, et il lui a semblé que le rouge du vin se transformait en quelque chose de plus vif. Il ne put détacher ses yeux de sa chemise.

Harry vit que quelque chose clochait. Haze aurait déjà dû lui faire une remarque acerbe. Mais il n'en était rien. Il vit Haze, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, fixant avec insistance la tâche de vin comme s'il était en transe.

\- Hum… Haze ? Tout le monde vous regarde. Vous allez bien ?

Il commença à réellement s'inquiéter quand il n'eut aucune réponse et quand une petite goutte de sueur apparut sur le front de son collègue. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Haze ? Vous m'entendez ? Haze ? William ?

Harry sortit sa baguette et enleva la tâche d'un sort de nettoyage. Haze releva alors la tête comme si de rien n'était.

Il s'était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Quand la tâche rouge avait disparue, il avait tout de suite reprit ses esprits et avait vu du coin de l'œil Harry le regarder désespérément. Il marmonna rapide "merci" à Harry et reporta son attention sur sa nourriture, essayant de faire fi des nombreux regards posés sur lui.

Harry se pencha vers lui et lui chuchotta à l'oreille :

\- Vous n'aviez pas l'air très bien. Voudriez-vous en parler ?

\- Non, Riddle. Pas maintenant.

\- Alors plus tard ? Vous savez, j'ai déjà vu ce genre d'expression. Dites-moi si je me trompe, mais avez-vous eu un sorte de flash-back ? Vous aviez l'air d'être en panique, et je pense connaître assez votre caractère pour deviner que ce n'est pas juste parce que votre chemise a été tâchée.

\- …

\- ...Alors j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? Écoutez, je pense que vous devriez en parler, histoire de vous libérer un peu.

\- Pas question. Je ne suis suffisamment proche de personne ici.

\- Eh ! C'était plutôt rude ! Je suis assez proche de vous ! …non ?

\- …

Haze ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'était proche de personne, mais il devait avouer que Harry avait été beaucoup plus proche que n'importe qui. Et cela faisait des années que quelqu'un n'était pas autant présent dans son quotidien. Enfin, quelqu'un qu'il tolérait. Il tolérait Harry. Harry était un… ami ? En fin de compte, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Les amitiés se forment majoritairement sans demande, sans mots précis. Être ami ne signifiait pas sortir avec quelqu'un ou quoi que ce soit.

Harry eut un air triste. Haze n'avait pas répondu à sa dernière phrase. Au final, peut-être qu'il s'était trompé. Haze le voyait très probablement comme les autres. Une personne sans importance.

**o0O0o**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis, et Haze avait été tourmenté par l'incident du vin et de ses souvenirs. Il se réveillait quelques fois chaque nuits, troublant ainsi sa routine. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à oublier ? Juste oublier. Oublier le passé.

Il avait aussi remarqué un changement chez Harry. Harry était toujours plein d'énergie et de joie de vivre, mais il lui parlait un peu moins et avec une petite retenue. Il ne fallait pas être idiot pour ne pas coller les deux bouts ensemble, et Haze avait très vite su que son manque de réponse ce jour-là avait laissé un froid à Harry. Il avait assez culpabilisé, et cela avait ajouté un stress en plus à ses problèmes.

Il a décidé de résoudre une bonne fois pour toute le malentendu. Car même s'il détestait se l'avouer, sa routine avec Harry lui manquait un peu. L'expression "qui se ressemble s'assemble" ne marchait pas ici à cause de leur différentes personnalités, mais "les contraires s'attirent" marchait mieux. Il passerait probablement pour un masochiste, mais le blabla de Harry, aka la torture de routine, lui manquait. Et même, la simple pensée d'être _en compagnie d'un ami_ lui manquait. Une petite tension était présente dans l'air ces derniers temps, et il fallait réparer cela.

Un après-midi, il parla à Harry alors qu'ils étaient en pause entre deux cours.

\- Riddle, je dois vous parler.

\- Hm ? Oui ?

\- Je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser à propos de l'autre jour. Vous avez raison. Je dois en parler à quelqu'un de suffisamment proche. De plus, je vous considère comme un ami.

\- Oh ! Haze, merci !

\- Pour ?

\- Les deux. Je suis content que le sentiment d'amitié est réciproque. Honnêtement, j'avais peur que vous ne pensiez pas la même chose de moi. Ça m'a un peu… tourmenté, si je peux dire ça ainsi.

Les deux ne dirent plus rien pendant quelques secondes.

\- Donc, dit Harry en souriant, avec qui allez-vous en parler ? Un ami ? Un membre de votre famille ? Un psychomage ? Quoique… Je ne sais pas si ça existe… Bonne question !

\- Je vais en parler à un ami. Mon seul ami.

\- Super ça ! Qui ? Attendez… "Seul ami" ? Donc c'est...

\- Vous.

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent. Il semblait si heureux.

\- Haze, merci beaucoup de me faire confiance ! Vous pourrez venir ce soir dans mes appartements, nous en parlerons autour d'un bon café si vous le souhaitez. Ou autre chose bien-sûr, je pourrais vous apporter quelques collations si vous avez faim. Ou rien, si vous n'aimez pas ça.

\- Merci. Je penserai à un peu moins manger ce soir pour laisser de la place.

Harry sourit et s'étira. Il pensa soudain à Tom. Devait-il le laisser venir ? Il devrait respecter l'intimité de Haze et dire à Tom de ne pas lui rendre visite ce soir.

\- Vous semblez soucieux.

\- Hm ? Soucieux ? Pas vraiment. Enfin, comment dire… Mon fils vient tous les soirs me voir, je devrais lui dire de ne pas venir aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas trop comment il va le prendre cependant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas comme si ce soir sera pendant la période de cours. Je ne vais pas vous empêcher de voir votre fils, aucune règle n'empêche cela, même si vous êtes un professeur et lui un élève. Vous n'avez pas de liaison.

\- Merci Haze. Oh, au fait… Je veux le meilleur pour mon fils, et je lui apprends l'égalité entre les moldus et les sorciers. L'un n'est pas mieux que l'autre, et les deux peuvent être pareils sur de nombreux aspects car nous restons tous humains.

\- C'est une bonne façon de penser. Ne vous en faites pas, ce que j'ai à dire n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec les moldus. Ni avec les sorciers en général. Cela a un rapport avec ma… famille. Je n'aurais pas de propos ou de pensées qui pourraient faire dénigrer le Monde Moldu ou le Monde Sorcier, alors ne vous inquiétez pas sur ça. En revanche, il pourrait y avoir des choses qui pourraient choquer un enfant de son âge. Enfin, je crois. Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en enfants. Nous en reparlerons ce soir.

\- D'accord. Ne vous en faites pas, je lui dirais de faire ses devoirs à côté pour ne pas déranger.

Avant que les élèves n'arrivent, Harry sortit rapidement un parchemin et une plume et rédigea une lettre à Tom pour le prévenir. Elle devrait arriver entre les mains de Tom juste avant qu'il ne parte en direction de ses appartements ce soir.

_Coucou mon Tommy !_

_Ce soir, Haze viendra car il a besoin de moi. En tant qu'_**_ami_**_, il est de mon devoir de l'épauler et de le soutenir ! C'est ça l'entraide ! C'est ça l'amitié, haha ! Pense à prendre tes cours avec toi, car tu devras faire tes devoirs ! Je sais c'est pas drôle, mais bon ! Comme ça on aura tout le temps demain pour nous deux car ça sera Samedi, ne t'en fais pas !_

_De gros bisous,_

_Harry qui t'aime_

Haze, assis juste à côté de Harry, sourit légèrement alors qu'il lisait le contenu de la lettre. Il allait enfin se confier à quelqu'un, après des années à essayer d'oublier. Ce n'était pas si mal.


	12. Le passé de Haze

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui, chapitre dédié à Haze !

**Merci pour vos retours, je les lis tous et cela m'encourage !**

J'ai beaucoup écrit aujourd'hui. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je n'ai pas battu mon record en terme de mots ! Le maximum que j'ai pu faire était au chapitre 9 avec plus de 6 000 mots, et là je constate qu'il y a plus de 4 000. Il y avait pourtant beaucoup plus de pages sur ce chapitre. Mais bon, je voulais vraiment finir le passé de Haze en un seul chapitre ou deux maximum. Et puis en fait, je ne me sentais pas de le couper, alors j'ai fait un seul.

**/!\Ce chapitre traite de plusieurs sujets pouvant être considérés comme sensibles, tels que la négligence parentale, les inégalités des sexes, les agressions physiques et la consommation d'alcool. Je ne soutiens aucunement ces quatre choses-là. Je ne fais qu'aborder ce sujet car je juge que c'est utile au développement des liens entre les personnages. Buvez de l'alcool avec modération, ou ne buvez pas du tout. Buvez de l'eau, c'est mieux :3/!\**

Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, Haze parle enfin de son passé à Harry pour se débarrasser de cette épine qui restait coincée dans son cœur. Qu'a-t-il bien pu vivre ? La réponse est dans ce chapitre.

Pour rappel, le prénom de Haze est William.

Il y aura un flash-back dans un flash-back. Je sais ça peut être confus dit comme ça, mais ne vous en faites pas, normalement vous ne serez pas perdus.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Le moment fatidique arriva. Haze était devant les appartements de Harry et réajusta son col. Il voulut attendre d'être prêt mentalement et physiquement avant de toquer à la porte. Alors qu'il levait finalement la main, une autre main dépassait la sienne et toqua à sa place. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait entendu personne arriver. Pourtant, il n'était pas déconcentré ou perdu dans ses pensées ! Alors pourquoi ? Comment ?

Il regarda la personne. C'était Tom, dans une tenue décontractée : un simple T-shirt blanc à manches courtes et un pantalon, et dans ses bras un sac. Son élève lui lançait un regard très sombre, et si Haze avait été plus sensible à ce genre de choses, il en aurait frissonné. La porte s'ouvrit et un sourire chaleureux l'accueillit.

\- Je vous attendais. Entrez, vous deux !

Tom entra en premier en dépassant rapidement Haze. Quel petit insolent, se dit-il. Ils n'étaient certes, actuellement plus sur le temps de cours, mais il restait un élève. Tom enleva ses chaussures et les mit à l'entrée à côté de celles de Harry. Harry invita Haze à faire de même.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon. Haze lança un regard en coin à Tom.

\- Finalement, je ne pense pas qu'un enfant comme lui devrait écouter...

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il n'écoutera pas. Tom, tu peux faire tes devoirs dans ma chambre si tu veux.

Tom lui lança un regard qui disait : "Je ne veux pas.", mais ne protesta pas. Pas question d'être lui-même devant un intru. Harry comprit rapidement cela et leva les yeux au ciel. Tom alla dans la chambre de Harry mais laissa la porte entrouverte pour entendre plus clairement la conversation à venir. Il vit pour la première fois la chambre de Harry à Poudlard. Elle était moins décorée que chez eux. Le lit était presque double et n'avait pas de baldaquin comme ceux des élèves. Il y avait une commode où se trouvaient ses vêtements et un bureau contre le mur. Tom posa son sac sur le bureau et commença à sortir ses affaires.

Il regarda les papiers sur le bureau. Il y avait des devoirs d'élèves de plusieurs classes, et Tom trouva un dossier comportant son emploi-du-temps et des fiches contenant des informations sur ses classes et ses élèves. Un petit résumé de leur comportement en classe était à côté de chacun de leurs noms, sûrement pour qu'il puisse tous suffisamment connaître leur caractère et les aider ou quoi que ce soit. Il lança un sort pour dupliquer tous ces documents et rangea les copies dans son sac.

**o0O0o**

Haze se frottait la nuque. C'était la première fois que Harry le voyait si tendu et gêné. Il avait servi du café pour Haze et du chocolat chaud pour lui-même et pour Tom qui travaillait dans la chambre.

\- Bien, donc… Par où commencer…

\- Prenez votre temps. Racontez-moi tout ce qui vous pèse sur le cœur.

\- J'aimerais tant oublier…

\- C'est dur d'oublier. Une fois que vous pensez avoir oublié, il y aura toujours un risque que quelque chose qui nous rappelle le mauvais souvenir survienne. Je pense que le meilleur moyen est d'accepter notre passé. En l'acceptant, même si c'est douloureux, on est plus serein car on va de l'avant. Le passé est le passé, il faut y tirer une croix. Ce n'est pas facile. Il y a tant de choses que j'ai vécu et que j'aimerai oublier moi aussi, mais je les ai acceptées.

Mais encore, était-ce si vrai ? S'il était revenu dans le passé, n'était-ce pas parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à accepter la triste réalité ? Qu'il n'avait pas accepté le fait que tous ses proches soient morts ? Qu'il n'avait pas réussi à accepter les conséquences de la guerre et ce qu'elle a prit de si cher à ses yeux à tout jamais ?

Harry baissa les yeux. Il disait des paroles que même lui ne croyait qu'à moitié. Mais si cela pouvait rassurer Haze, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Dans la chambre, Tom tendait l'oreille. Harry le savait, bien entendu, et Tom savait que Harry savait. C'était forcément je genre de Tom. Mais mieux valait ne faire aucun commentaire là-dessus.

\- Bien… Que dire en premier ? Je suis né en Écosse et je viens d'une famille sorcière normale. On était ni riches ni pauvres. Mes parents travaillaient dans la même boutique et mon frère et moi restions à la maison puisque nous n'avions pas l'âge d'aller à Poudlard. On vivait une vie tout à fait banale et épanouie, du moins jusqu'à mes six ans.

\- Oh… Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Mes parents n'étaient pas les propriétaires de la boutique, qui était une grosse entreprise. Un jour, alors que mon père devait empaqueter des objets très coûteux et précieux pour un client qui a fait une grosse commande, il a fait un faux mouvement. Tout a cassé. Les objets étaient uniques et non-réparables magiquement. Il s'est fait virer, les supplications de ma mère n'ont rien changé. Cela a ruiné sa vie, car il n'a pas pu trouver d'autre job et nous fûment durement endettés. Ma mère était donc la seule à ramener l'argent à la maison. Nous étions devenus pauvres en un rien de temps, car les femmes sont moins bien payées que les hommes, et elle avait une place très mineure dans la boutique. Mon père a sombré dans une profonde dépression et restait à la maison. Le temps passa. Mon père ne nous parlait presque plus.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas trouvé un nouveau travail ? Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui l'aurait prit !

\- L'ancien directeur de son entreprise et le client ont lancé des rumeurs sur lui, par pure vengeance pour le faire payer. Personne n'a voulu de lui.

\- C'est injuste ! Et vous, qu'êtes-vous devenus ?

\- Nous vivions comme nous le pouvions. Mon frère entra à Poudlard. Nous ne voyons presque plus ma mère pendant un certain temps, car elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pieds pour payer la dette et pour permettre à mon frère d'acheter ses fournitures, ainsi qu'à moi deux ans plus tard, puisque je suis de deux ans son cadet. Le temps passa lentement, et j'ai enfin quitté l'ambiance malaisante qui régnait dans toute la maison au quotidien, pour aller à Poudlard. J'ai été réparti à Serdaigle tandis que mon frère était dans sa deuxième année à Gryffondor. Nous ne savions pas ce qu'il se passait à la maison pendant notre absence. Je me suis seulement concentré sur mes études. Mon frère aussi, sauf qu'il était un brin plus sociable que moi. Disons qu'il avait sa bande d'amis et ne se renfermait pas sur lui-même quand on lui parlait.

Haze marqua un temps d'arrêt et inspira.

\- Tout s'est définitivement effondré quand j'avais seize ans.

**Flash-Back**

_Les vacances d'été sont enfin arrivées. L'année prochaine, il serait en sixième année. Son frère, quant à lui, allait bientôt fêter sa majorité et devait trouver un travail ou suivre des études. Son frère ne savait pas encore vers quoi s'orienter exactement._

_\- J'espère que la condition à la maison s'est améliorée, dit William alors qu'il avançait d'un pas indéci vers la maison._

_Elijah avait ses yeux bleus assombris et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds un peu plus foncés que ceux de son frère._

_\- Depuis le début de notre entrée à Poudlard à 11 ans, on a reçu aucune lettre d'eux et ils ne prennent même pas la peine de venir nous chercher à la gare. Y'a pas moyen que ça aille mieux aujourd'hui et tu le sais très bien, murmura-t-il._

_\- Je sais… Mais laisse-moi espérer un peu au moins…_

_\- Il n'y a plus d'espoir depuis longtemps._

_William baissa les yeux. Il inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Le père de famille était sur le canapé à lire le journal. Il leva les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à ses enfants, mais ne dit rien et reporta son attention sur sa lecture. La mère arriva d'une autre pièce._

_\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? dit-elle d'un ton sec. Vous êtes pas à Poudlard ?_

_Elijah grinça des dents et le visage de William se décomposa._

_\- C'est les vacances, dit William. Vous n'avez pas reçu nos lettres ?_

_Leur mère rit froidement._

_\- J'ai autre chose à faire que de lire vos lettres. Votre père les lit et les a toutes gardées, mais je pense qu'il n'a pas prit la peine de vous répondre, hm ? De toute façon, ça sera bientôt fini. J'ai demandé le divorce et je pars bientôt de cette maison._

_\- Quoi ?! s'écria Elijah. Et nous alors ?!_

_\- Vous viendrez avec moi. Pas question que je vous laisse avec ce bon à rien._

_Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son mari qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le journal._

_\- Vous voyez ? Il ne réagit à rien sur ce qui l'entoure et ne se soucie de rien._

_\- Non ! cria William. Je ne partirai pas d'ici !_

_Elijah et sa mère le regarda avec surprise. Même le père avait arrêté sa lecture. Même si son visage était resté blasé, il était intérieurement assez surpris. Leur mère regarda William sombrement. Sa main se leva, et elle gifla son enfant. Les deux autres regardèrent la scène avec stupeur. Les larmes montèrent dans les yeux de William. C'était la première fois que leur mère levait la main sur un de ses enfants._

_\- Alors toi aussi, tu préfères les hommes ?_

_Elijah et William regardèrent leur mère avec incrédulité._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit William. Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

_La mère regarda William avec des yeux vides. Ses yeux se plissèrent._

_\- Ah… Non, je ne voulais pas dire cette phrase dans _**_ce_** _sens. Vois-tu, j'ai été virée de mon travail. Parce que je suis une femme. Quelle société pourrie, hein ?_

**Flash-Back dans le Flash-Back**

_Madame Haze et un jeune homme se tenaient debout côte à côte devant un bureau où se trouvait leur patron. Madame Haze s'avança._

_\- Pourquoi je devrais être celle qui serait virée ? Je gagne la moitié de ce que gagne un homme !_

_Le patron abordait un odieux sourire._

_\- Madame Haze, comprenez, nous devons faire un choix._

_\- Ce serait plus intelligent de renvoyer un homme ! Je travaille très tôt le matin jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. De plus, même sans m'en vanter, je suis très efficace et la clientèle ne se plaint jamais de mon professionnalisme. Je suis à leur écoute quand il le faut, je sais conseiller tel ou tel produit, et je garde toujours le sourire, même dans les temps difficiles !_

_Son patron sourit derrière ses petites lunettes._

_\- Mais voyons, Madame. Vous êtes un femme, ce qui veut dire que vous travaillez sous l'accord de votre mari. En plus de cela, monsieur Haze et moi avions fait un marché, vous souvenez-vous ? Vous continuez de travailler jusqu'au remboursement total de votre dette, puis vous partez. Votre dette est entièrement remboursée._

_\- Mais…!_

_\- Vous êtes la seule femme de cette entreprise. Cela met nos clients mal à l'aise et la concurrence peut se servir de cela contre nous._

_\- Je pense au contraire que cela vous ajoute un plus. Embaucher une femme, qui travaille très efficacement de surcroît, peut montrer votre ouverture d'esprit, votre sens de l'acceptation et de la tolérance. Je travaille bien car je connais mon métier, cela montre qu'une femme peut-être très utile._

_\- Vous avez des enfants, Madame Haze ?_

_\- ...Oui. Deux._

_Le patron n'avait pas l'air surpris. Ce n'aurait même pas été surprenant qu'il sache déjà qu'elle était mère._

_\- Deux ? Ils doivent bien se sentir seuls sans leur mère, depuis que leur père reste toujours chez lui et ne s'occupe pas d'eux, et que la situation dure depuis des années maintenant._

_\- Comment savez-vous que…_

_Le patron la coupa et ignora sa remarque._

_\- Même s'ils sont à Poudlard et sont déjà des adolescents, ils souffriront d'un manque maternel, non ? Cela pourrait avoir un grave impact sur leur futur. Ne souhaitez-vous pas le meilleur pour vos enfants ? Vous savez, être présente à leurs côtés, s'occuper d'eux quand ils rentrent en leur préparant à manger, en gardant la maison propre pour leur confort et leur sentiment de sécurité… vous avez pensé au fait qu'ils puissent se sentir délaissés, mal aimés, rejetés ?_

_\- …_

_\- Oh, vous n'y avez pas pensé, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais ils vous voient sûrement comme une femme qui préfère l'argent à sa famille. Ce n'est pas très généreux de votre part._

_\- Je ne… je…_

_\- Alors, Madame Haze ? L'argent ou vos enfants, qui passe avant ?_

**Fin du Flash-Back dans le Flash-Back**

_William pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de Elijah qui caressait sa joue dans une tentative vaine de soulager la douleur physique et psychologique. Leur mère avait fini de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes qu'elle parlait, au bord de l'hystérie._

_\- Ce sale psychopathe de patron ! Et tout ça c'est à cause de vous ! Si… si je n'avais pas eu d'enfants, je ne me serais pas faite avoir !_

_Le père grogna à ces paroles. Il se leva soudainement et se dirigea vers sa femme._

_\- J'en ai ma claque ! s'écria-t-il. Tu arrêtes de t'en prendre à eux et tu les laisse tranquilles ! Tu gueules tout le temps, j'en peux plus d'entendre ta voix !_

_\- Ah parce que tu crois que TOI, tu fais mieux les choses que moi ?! Tu te contentes de les ignorer, tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi !_

_Le couple en déclin commença à se disputer. Elijah et William s'éclipsèrent discrètement dans leur chambre. Les éclats de voix n'étaient plus aussi bruyants une fois la porte fermée. Ils restèrent assis en silence chacun sur leur lit superposé, attendant que tout se termine._

_\- Protego ! Espèce de folle ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?! Lâche ta baguette ! Expelliarmus !_

_Le cœur des deux enfants rata un battement. Il y eut un silence, puis un cri retenti. Elijah sortit en courant, William juste derrière lui, prêt à les supplier d'arrêter. Leurs parents se faisaient face. La baguette de leur mère avait volé à l'autre bout de la pièce, et celle de leur père était pointée vers sa femme. Elijah s'avança prudemment._

_\- Papa, baisse ta baguette, calmez-vous…_

_Les deux l'ignorèrent._

_\- Dolo…_

_\- Expelliarmus !_

_William attrapa la baguette au vol. William était en colère contre ses parents pour en être venus à lancer des sorts. Le père se rua vers sa femme et passa ses mains autour de son cou et serra de toutes ses forces. Elijah et William écarquillèrent les yeux. William était figé sur place et Elijah s'élança pour essayer de faire lâcher prise à son père._

_\- Merde ! Papa, arrête !_

_Les yeux de la femme se révulsèrent et la bave coula le long de sa bouche. Ses mains griffèrent le menton et les bras de son mari dans une tentative désespérée de se défaire de l'emprise forte._

_William voulait bouger. Il voulait faire quelque chose. Il avait suffisamment de connaissances en duel. Il pouvait gagner contre quelqu'un qui n'avait pas sa baguette. Mais ce quelqu'un ici était en fait son père. Et dans la réalité, quand on a les connaissances mais pas le courage suffisant pour les appliquer, c'est inutile._

_Le cœur d'Elijah battait très fort dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait penser correctement. Il ne savait quel sortilège jeter. C'est comme si ses cours à Poudlard s'envolèrent en un rien de temps, de même pour son courage de Gryffondor. Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas lancer d'Impardonnable, de toute façon il doutait avoir la puissance magique nécessaire. Alors totalement ravagé par la rage et la peur, il courut vers la cuisine et prit un couteau dans ses mains._

_Ce qu'il se passa ensuite arriva très rapidement aux yeux de William. Ce-dernier vit son frère, un couteau en main, courant vers son père._

_\- Eli ! Non !_

_William s'interposa entre son père et son frère. Il ne sentit pas tout de suite la douleur, mais elle ne tarda pas à arriver. Une vive douleur au niveau de son ventre. La chemise de son uniforme prit une teinte rouge. Le souffle des frères se coupa en même temps. Par réflexe, Elijah s'apprêta à retirer le couteau, mais son frère arrêta de peu son geste avec le peu de force qu'il avait._

_\- Non…! Surtout, ne retire pas le couteau… ça risquerait d'aggraver les choses..._

_Le père avait vu que quelque chose s'était passé, et il se retourna, lâchant par la même occasion sa femme. Il retrouva son plus jeune fils au sol. Le sang coula légèrement, mais était bien heureusement contenu par le couteau. Elijah ne réagit pas. Ses yeux se firent vides._

_La mère avait fini de tousser et pu finalement voir la scène. Tout le monde était à genoux au sol. Son mari regardait ses deux enfants d'un air choqué alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle faillit vomir à la vue du sang. Elle cria._

_\- Je… Je vais chercher de l'aide, dit la mère en se précipitant hors de la maison._

_Plus personne ne dit rien pendant un moment, et on pouvait seulement entendre les gémissements de douleur de William._

_\- Aidez-moi à m'allonger…_

_Elijah saisit son frère avec des mains tremblantes sans un mot et suivi ses consignes._

_Personne ne savait quoi dire, car personne ne savait sur qui blâmer la faute en premier. Le temps sembla passer trop lentement. Soudain, trois personnes furent irruption en trombe dans la maison. C'étaient la mère et deux médicomages. Elle avait transplané à St-Mangouste d'urgence et avait crié hystériquement que l'on vienne sauver son fils._

_Les médicomages durent prodiguer des soins d'urgence sur place. La mère criait hystériquement :_

_\- Mais j'y crois pas ! Mais quelle famille de taré ! De taré !_

_\- Sortez-la de la pièce s'il-vous-plaît, dit l'un des médicomages._

_Elijah voulut prendre doucement sa mère par le bras, mais elle gifla sa main._

_\- Ne me touche pas, siffla-t-elle. Meurtrier !_

_Elijah resta figé et regarda le vide. Son souffle s'accélera. Son père s'avança et essaya de prendre le bras de sa femme, mais elle s'écarta, sans surprise._

_\- Toi non plus, ne me touche pas ! Meurtrier ! Assassin ! Ça suffit, je m'en vais. Je m'en vais de cette famille de taré !_

_Elle regarda avec dédain la chemise de William qui a été enlevée et jetée au sol à côté._

_\- Ce rouge sang est dégoûtant… Je souhaite sincèrement que tous les vêtements que porterez et qui ne seront pas noirs seront salis, comme ça vous n'aurez jamais à revoir une telle couleur vous souiller._

_Sur ce, elle fit rapidement le tour de la maison le temps d'amasser toutes ses affaires. Elle sortit en claquant la porte. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils la virent. Elle disparut du jour au lendemain, et plus personne n'entendit parler d'elle. Certains disaient qu'elle avait déménagé dans un autre pays, d'autres disaient qu'elle était morte. Mais personne n'a vraiment essayé de la retrouver._

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Harry était bouche bée. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Cette famille avait été brisée sans crier gare. Il y avait eu tant d'injustices dans cette histoire. Tom avait la posé sa tête dans ses bras sur le bureau et avait écouté avidement chaque mots.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à votre frère et votre père par la suite…?

\- Mon père a eu ma garde, mais il s'est suicidé une fois que j'ai atteint ma majorité.

\- Oh… Je suis désolé…

\- Ne le soyez pas. Quant à mon frère, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait quitté le pays, mais je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle depuis cet incident. Je n'ai pas regardé les journaux car j'ai été dans le coma pendant une certaine période, alors je ne sais pas s'il est allé à Azkaban ou non. Je ne pense pas, puisqu'il n'était pas encore majeur. Mais le fait qu'il m'ait poignardé n'est probablement pas resté impuni. Mon père ne m'a rien dit sur lui. Après sa mort, je me suis dit que je devais changer d'air. Alors j'ai voyagé. J'ai fait quelques pays, et je faisais ce que je pouvais pour gagner de l'argent. J'aidais les gens en échange d'un peu de sous. C'était merveilleux et très enrichissant. J'ai combattu des créatures, j'ai fait des duels... C'est ainsi que j'ai acquéri de l'expérience et des connaissances plus approfondies qu'à l'école. Le meilleur moyen d'apprendre est d'être sur le terrain.

Haze souffla. Il avait enfin fini. Harry se leva et s'assit juste à côté de lui. Il posa doucement une main sur son épaule et eut un doux sourire.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, maintenant ?

\- Mieux… Je pensais que j'aurais plus de mal à en parler, mais finalement, c'est arrivé tout seul. Merci de m'avoir écouté, j'ai relâché un poids.

\- C'est bien, c'est bien. Haze, voulez-vous pleurer ?

\- Pas question de pleurer devant vous !

\- Donc vous voulez pleurer. C'est normal ! Ne vous retenez pas, je ne vais pas vous juger. Personne ne va le faire.

Il y eut un petit silence, mais le sourire de Harry n'avait pas faibli. Finalement, Haze, se pencha et cacha ses yeux avec sa main.

\- Avez-vous du whiskey Pur-Feu ? demanda Haze à voix basse.

\- Heu… Oui. Pourquoi ? Vous voulez en boire ? L'alcool ne résoudra pas vos problèmes, au contraire.

\- Juste pour aujourd'hui. Je n'en prendrai pas beaucoup, j'ai juste besoin de me vider l'esprit.

\- D'accord… Mais seulement aujourd'hui. Promettez-moi que vous ne boirez plus jamais parce que vous vous sentez au plus bas !

\- Promis.

Harry se leva et alla dans la cuisine chercher sa bouteille. Tom fronça les sourcils. Harry avait de l'alcool dans sa cuisine ? Il ne le savait pas. Harry devait rarement boire, alors. Harry revint avec une bouteille de whiskey. Elle avait déjà été commencée, mais il en avait très peu consommé. Il posa deux verres sur la table.

\- Je ne vais pas vous laisser boire seul, dit Harry en réponse au regard interrogatif de Haze. Ne vous en faites pas. Si vous êtes bourré, je peux vous guider.

Haze marmonna quelque chose et Harry servi un verre à eux deux.

\- Je ne pense pas être saoul si facilement, dit Haze en trinquant et en consommant son premier verre.

**o0O0o**

Harry était allongé sur le canapé, Haze allongé de tout son long sur lui, sanglotant dans son épaule, un verre à moitié plein la main. Harry n'avait pas finit son deuxième verre et l'avait posé. Haze, en revanche, avait pratiquement fini son troisième verre. Harry essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de Haze et attrapa le verre des mains de son collègue.

\- Haze ! C'est pas du vin, c'est du whiskey ! C'est fort, n'en prenez pas autant !

\- Chut ! J'fais ce que je veux…

\- Oh mon dieu Haze, je pense que vous en avez assez eu. Je dois vous ramener à vos appartements. Où sont-ils ?

\- Ici… Non, là… Je sais plus en fait… Je crois qu'ils sont là !

Haze pointa le bout du nez de Harry. Celui-ci soupira d'exaspération.

\- Ça c'est mon nez ! Vous savez quoi ? Je pense que je vais vous laisser dormir ici… Je n'ai pas le cœur à vous laisser seul et sans surveillance.

\- Eli… Eli… Harry...

\- ...Je ne vais pas vous laisser seul.

Harry fit s'asseoir Haze sur le canapé et débarrassa la table. Tom fit irruption dans la pièce.

\- Je veux aussi dormir ici.

\- Hein ? Non, Tom. Tu dois retourner dans ton dortoir.

\- Je dormirai ici, dit Tom avec ton dangereux.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Les yeux de Tom étaient froids face au refus de Harry. Tom marcha dans sa direction et enroula ses bras autour de Harry. Il savait que tout acte tactile comme une "preuve d'amour" était son point faible. Et cela marcha. Le cœur de Harry fondit quand Tom l'avait enlacé.

\- Pourquoi lui et pas moi…? Tu le préfères, c'est ça ?

\- Pas du tout…! C'est juste… Il est un ami qui a besoin de moi…

\- Et je suis ton fils.

Cela fit taire Harry. Finalement, il céda.

\- D'accord, Tom…

\- Hic ! Vous êtes mignons tous les deux, je vous envie…

Harry rougit et Tom sourit à Harry.

\- Je sais pas quel âge vous avez Riddle, mais vous avez pas l'apparence d'un père ! Vous l'avez eu à quel âge le Tom ?

\- "Le Tom" ? Ahhh… Je l'ai adopté, c'est pour ça.

\- Et moi j'ai bientôt 25, célibataire et libre comme l'air !

\- Vous… Vous avez 24 ans ?!

Haze alla devant Harry et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Tom grogna quand il se retrouva pressé en sandwich, mais il n'avait toujours pas lâché la taille de Harry.

\- Quoi ? Un problème avec ça ?

\- Non, aucun problème. C'est juste que vous faites plus âgé. Je croyais que vous aviez déjà la trentaine. Bon, il est tard, je pense même qu'il est minuit passé. Nous devrions nous coucher.

\- Ugh… Ouais, vous avez raison… Allons au lit ! Au lit ! Au dodo !

Haze tituba vers la chambre. Il retira sa robe de sorcier, sa ceinture et ses chaussettes et s'allongea de tout son long dans le lit. Il était encore vêtu de sa chemise et de son pantalon.

\- Ridicule, dit Tom.

\- Tom ! Tu ne dois pas te moquer des gens. Ce n'est pas bien. Il est saoul, bien évidemment qu'il fait des choses inconsidérées. Allez, va dans le lit en premier, je dois écrire une lettre. Au fait, tu as bien fait tes devoirs ? La conversation entre Haze et moi ne t'as pas trop distrait, hm ?

\- ...J'ai tout fini. Comme tu l'as dit, nous avons tout le week-end pour nous.

\- Oui, oui.

Tom s'assit sur le lit et joua avec ses mains en attendant Harry qui écrivait rapidement une lettre à Dumbledore informant que si jamais lui, Haze et Tom ne se présentaient pas au petit-déjeuner, c'était tout à fait normal et que tout allait bien. Il valait mieux prévenir une personne extérieure. Bien-sûr, Harry omis le fait que Haze était totalement bourré et que Tom avait tout simplement fait un petit caprice pour rester. Harry posa sa plume et ordonna à sa chouette de délivrer le message quand le soleil se lèvera.

Harry se changea en tenue de nuit sans se soucier des yeux de Tom le scrutant, puis il éteignit les lumières. Haze dormait déjà profondément sur le côté gauche du lit. Harry se mit au milieu et Tom à sa droite, collé à lui. Il rabattit les couvertures sur les trois. Tom ferma les yeux et passa son bras sur Harry.

\- Tom ? chuchota Harry.

\- Hm ?

\- J'aurais une petite question à te poser plus tard dans la journée.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

\- Je suis fatigué. Allez, dors.

\- C'est à propos de ce que Haze a raconté aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui. Enfin, ce n'est pas sur Haze, mais plutôt sur… Bref. N'en parlons pas maintenant. Dormons.

\- Tapote-moi la tête et je dormirai.

Harry ricana légèrement et se tourna sur le côté, face à Tom.

\- Tu as quel âge, franchement ?

\- Onze ans. Je suis encore un enfant et je serais toujours ton enfant, tu le dis tout le temps.

Harry sourit et passa sa main gauche autour de Tom et lui tapota légèrement la tête. Tom se détendit au geste, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que petit à petit, Harry le faisait de plus en plus faiblement, jusqu'à ne plus le faire du tout, laissant sa main reposer sur la tête de Tom. Il s'était endormi.

Tom soupira dans l'étreinte. Il était heureux que Harry ait choisit de se tourner vers lui plutôt que vers Haze.


	13. Fin de la première année

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! J'ai pensé à découper ce chapitre en deux, mais j'ai changé d'avis.

**Merci beaucoup pour votre soutient !**

Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, Haze et Tom ont une petite discussion. Ensuite, les grandes vacances arrivent enfin, marquant la fin de la première année de Tom à Poudlard !

Au fait, l'autre jour j'ai fait quelques recherches sur les elfes de maison, et j'ai remarqué qu'il y en avait un qui s'appelait Hooky. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'un elfe nommé Hooky dans l'œuvre originale ;_; Mais d'après le peu de description de l'elfe (c'est seulement dit qu'il y a une statut à son effigie dans les cachots de Poudlard), c'est qu'il ne devait pas être important du tout de toute façon.

J'ai nommé l'elfe de maison de Haze "Hooky" car j'ai lu un webtoon intitulé **Hooky** il y a quelques temps. Et c'est une histoire de sorciers ! Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je vous le recommande vivement. Il est extrêmement prenant, les dessins sont pas mal et s'améliorent au fil du temps. C'est l'histoire de jumeaux nommés Dani et Dorian (un frère et une sœur) qui ratent le bus de l'école de sorciers, et se retrouvent dans de folles aventures ! J'ai adoré, honnêtement c'est une perle rare qui restera gravée dans ma mémoire. Il y a même un couple gay dans l'histoire (je dis ça car je sais qu'il y en a parmi vous qui aiment le BxB - Yaoi ;o). Les jumeaux et leurs amis sont tous attachants. J'ai le lien du chapitre 1, mais normalement vous n'en aurez pas besoin si vous voulez le lire, car tous les chapitres sont disponibles sur le site (ou l'application) "WEBTOON", mais si vous ne trouvez quand même pas je peux vous passer le lien en MP. Je dois quand même vous avertir que c'est en anglais, et je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction française. Mais bon, n'est-ce pas justement un bon moyen de mettre à l'épreuve et d'entraîner son anglais ?

L'auteure est Míriam Bonastre Tur et son Instagram est miriambonastre. Elle y poste des illustrations sublimes.

Fini le blabla !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Haze se réveilla avec sa tête qui lui lançait. Il resta sans bouger pendant quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et se souvenir de la veille. Il avait tout raconté à Harry, puis avait bu assez de whiskey. Et dire qu'il s'était dit de seulement se contenter d'un petit verre de vin lors des repas, le voilà avec une gueule de bois. Il ne se souvenait pas de tout ce qu'il s'est passé quand il était saoul, uniquement de quelques bribes. Mais il savait qu'il avait pleuré, d'après ses yeux et ses vagues souvenirs.

Il rougit légèrement de honte et claqua ses mains sur son visage. C'était Samedi ? Ou Dimanche ? Il ne savait ni la date et l'heure avec son esprit embrumé. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas où était sa baguette. Peut-être dans son manteau. Mais où était son manteau ? Haze grogna et tourna la tête à droite, pour se retrouver face au dos de Harry. Il fut surpris au premier abord, et se redressa très rapidement. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Merlin, bien évidemment que ce n'était pas sa chambre. Il se frotta le visage et analysa la situation. Il se réveillait avec une gueule de bois dans le lit d'un autre homme après avoir raconté sa vie et pleuré devant lui. Il eut une expression d'effroi.

\- Par Merlin… je n'ai rien fait j'espère…

Tom ouvrit les yeux. Il avait été réveillé bien avant son professeur. Haze était toujours en train d'essayer de se remémorer la veille.

\- Bonjour professeur.

Haze faillit sursauter. C'est vrai. Tom avait été là aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, dans le même lit ?

\- ...Bonjour monsieur Riddle.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'avez rien fait. Harry non plus.

Ils ne dirent plus rien. Qu'y avait-il à dire de toute façon ? Jamais de sa vie il n'aurait pensé avoir cette discussion avec un élève. Haze regarda Harry qui dormait encore.

\- Vous considérez Harry comme votre ami ? demanda soudainement Tom.

\- Pourquoi cette question, monsieur Riddle ?

\- Pouvez-vous répondre à ma question, professeur ?

\- Seulement si vous répondez à la mienne.

\- J'ai posé cette question parce que je veux savoir. Maintenant, professeur ? Répondez à la mienne.

Haze plissa les yeux. Il n'aimait ni l'attitude de son élève habituellement si modèle et jamais provoqueur, ni la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Tom croyait-il qu'il pouvait se permettre d'être ainsi juste parce qu'il était le fils de son ami ? Haze regarda Harry et le fixa quelques secondes, puis haussa un sourcil.

\- En toute honnêteté, repris Tom qui se redressa comme Haze, j'ai toujours jalousé ceux qui sont proches de Harry. Harry m'a adopté, et même si j'ai passé beaucoup plus de temps à l'orphelinat qu'avec lui, je suis beaucoup plus attaché à lui qu'à cet autre endroit maudit. Il est la personne idéale. Il sait s'occuper de moi, il n'est pas faible, il est toujours là pour moi dans les moments difficiles. Il me protège.

\- ...C'est le devoir d'un parent. Je ne vois rien d'étrange et d'extraordinaire là-dedans.

\- Harry est tout mon contraire, poursuit Tom en l'ignorant. Et pourtant, les contraires s'attirent. Tout comme vous et Harry. Vous êtes son opposé, et pourtant il est tout autant attaché à vous qu'à moi. Dites-moi professeur, est-ce que vous tenez beaucoup à lui ? Vous ne mentez pas quand vous dites qu'il est bien votre ami ? Vous ne semblez pas l'apprécier au quotidien.

Haze fronça les sourcils. Actuellement, on ne dirait pas une conversation élève/professeur. Cela lui faisait plutôt penser à de la rivalité. Bien-sûr, il ne se voilait plus à face et savait que Harry comptait pour lui, même si cela faisait à peine une année scolaire qu'ils se connaissaient.

\- Oui. Votre père est... un ami assez cher à mes yeux.

\- Je vois. Voyez-vous, Harry a perdu tous ses proches. Je ne sais trop comment ni pourquoi. Il n'a jamais vraiment voulu me dire les détails. Alors vous n'avez pas intérêt à le laisser tomber. Je ne supporte pas de voir Harry triste. Si vous lui causez de la peine de quelque façon que ce soit…

Tom se stoppa dans ses dires. Haze n'aimait _vraiment pas_ la tournure de cette discussion. Le petit Riddle allait trop loin.

\- Me menacez-vous, monsieur Riddle ? Vous savez, nous avons beau ne pas être sur le temps scolaire, je reste votre professeur. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de me parler ainsi.

\- Je m'en excuse. J'exprime simplement le fond de ma pensée. Sachez que je ne parlais pas au collègue, mais à _l'ami_ _assez cher_. Et je ne parlais pas en tant qu'élève, mais en tant que _fils._

Tom passa une main sur le front de Harry et caressa la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Harry frissona au contact de la main froide contre sa cicatrice. Haze haussa un sourcil. Est-ce que Harry avait au moins su que son fils était si jaloux et possessif ? Savait-il ce qu'il pensait de Haze ? Tom planta ses yeux dans ceux de son professeur. Il tendit la main.

\- Je peux vous accepter et vous tolérer si vous promettez de ne jamais abandonner Harry. Marché conclu ?

Haze regarda la petite main qu'il ne serra pas.

\- Je n'abandonnerai pas… Harry, dit Haze d'un ton cinglant. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de passer un marché pour une telle chose.

Tom baissa la main et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Monsieur Riddle… Finalement, je crois comprendre ce que Harry essaye de faire. Il veut faire de vous une bonne personne. Une personne juste.

\- Oui, je sais. Et je me comporte comme une bonne personne. Je ne déçois pas Harry.

\- Oh vraiment ? Et actuellement, que faites-vous ? Vous n'acceptez pas le fait que Harry soit familier avec d'autres personne. Est-ce vraiment bon de votre part ? Vous craignez que je le blesse si je venais à l'abandonner. Mais ne serait-il pas encore plus blessé s'il voyait comment vous vous comportez à l'égard des gens ? Comment vous voulez tant repousser tous ceux qui s'approchent trop près de lui ?

\- …

\- Avez-vous déjà pensé que Harry pourrait se sentir oppressé ou trop stressé par votre comportement ? Avez-vous pensé que Harry pourrait peut-être un jour tomber amoureux et vouloir se marier ? Avoir d'autres enfants ? Dans ce cas-là, que feriez-vous ? Oseriez-vous blesser Harry en chassant tout le monde ? La personne qui finira par être abandonnée ne sera pas Harry, mais vous. Réfléchissez à votre façon d'être, à votre façon de penser, à votre façon de voir les choses. Apprenez à vous mettre à la place des gens et à être empathique à leur égard. Il en va de votre bien et celui de Harry, mais aussi de tout le monde autour de vous.

Tom regarda ses mains. Harry était stressé par lui ? Harry tombera amoureux un jour ? Aura des enfants ? Aura encore plus d'amis que ça ?

Il mit ses mains en poing et serra. Il ne laisserait pas cela arriver !

...Mais si Harry finissait sa vie seul, il se lasserait de Tom ? Mais s'il avait quelqu'un avec qui il partagerait sa vie, Tom sera-t-il toujours le numéro 1 dans son cœur ? Et quand Harry ne sera plus là, Tom n'aura plus personne pour être à ses côtés.

\- C'est injuste… dit Tom d'une voix tremblante.

Le jeune fixa ses mains pendant plusieurs minutes. Plusieurs minutes de silence que Haze n'avait pas brisé, laissant le temps à Tom pour réfléchir à tout cela.

\- C'est décidé, murmura Tom. Harry peut faire ce qu'il veut. J'accepte le fait qu'il puisse un jour tomber amoureux et avoir beaucoup d'amis. Cependant…

Haze fixait Tom, attendant qu'il finisse.

\- Cependant, je ferais tout pour rester le numéro 1 dans son cœur. S'ils veut avoir mille amis, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais alors je n'ai qu'à lui donner encore plus d'affection que eux tous réunis ne pourraient lui donner.

\- Hmm… c'est pour le mieux pour le moment. Je suppose que c'est un début. Vous savez, c'est bien de donner de l'affection. Cela fait plaisir à Harry et à vous. Mais un excès de démarches affectives peut résulter en du harcèlement. Vous ne souhaitez pas que Harry se sente oppressé, non ? Vous êtes très attaché à lui, bien entendu. Mais si c'est vraiment le cas, ne devriez-vous pas avoir confiance en ses sentiments ? Vous êtes son fils, et je sais pertinemment que je viendrai en deuxième s'il devait choisir qui de nous deux pour une raison quelconque. Mais là, vous doutez encore de cela ? Ne doutez pas de l'amour qu'il porte sur vous, monsieur Riddle. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être invasif dans sa vie pour que vous passiez en priorité. Être invasif pourrait même provoquer l'effet totalement inverse.

Tom sembla être en profonde réflexion. Dans tous les cas, Haze avait réussi à le faire se remettre en question. À Tom de faire ses propres choix, maintenant.

\- Vous voyez maintenant ? dit le professeur en souriant légèrement. Ce qu'un ami est capable de faire.

Tom se figea. En effet, cette fois-ci ce n'était pas Harry qui lui a fait la leçon… C'était son autre professeur. Et malgré tout, Tom avait retenu chaque paroles de la conversation alors que Haze ne s'était pas répété comme Harry le faisait quand il voulait lui faire la morale. Il regarda Harry qui était toujours entre eux deux. Les lèvres de Tom se courbaient inconsciemment pour créer un petit sourire doux.

\- Vous devriez retourner dans votre dortoir maintenant pour ranger vos affaires et vous changer. Vous êtes toujours dans la même tenue qu'hier. Votre père ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Si vous voulez perdre le moins de temps possible pour passer la journée avec lui, autant être prêt quand il se réveillera.

Tom acquiesça, se leva sans un mot et sortit de la chambre. Haze entendit quelques bruits, puis une porte qui s'ouvrait et se fermait. Haze ferma les yeux et s'allongea de nouveau dans le lit en un très long soupire. Il avait encore moins de force que quand il venait de se réveiller.

\- Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux maintenant.

Harry fit ce qui était dit.

\- Depuis quand savez-vous que je ne dormais pas ?

\- J'ai de l'expérience, vous vous rappelez ? Je sais quand même reconnaître une personne qui fait semblant de dormir. Qui suis-je, sinon ? Et ne vous inquiétez pas, votre fils n'a pas su que vous étiez éveillé de toute façon.

\- Haha ! Je ne me lasserai jamais de vous.

Il y eut un silence inconfortable de quelques secondes que Haze décida de casser.

\- Désolé d'avoir fait la morale à votre fils. Je ne suis pas son père. Mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois et en toute honnêteté, j'ai pensé avoir vraiment besoin de calmer ses pensées. En tant que professeur, être humain, et _ami_.

\- Oui… Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû intervenir.

\- Non, je pense au contraire que vous avez bien fait de rester tel quel. Vous le couvez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Sans offense, mais je crois que vous y allez un peu trop gentiment avec lui. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut le punir à chaque mauvaises choses qu'il fait ou chaque mauvaises pensées qu'il a, car vous n'en finirez plus, et vu son comportement et sa personnalité, j'avoue ne pas savoir ce que cela pourrait donner si vous changiez du jour au lendemain. Peut-être qu'il faudrait y aller petit à petit, histoire de l'habituer. Oh…! Excusez-moi, je… Je ne devrais pas vous dicter quoi faire. Je ne suis pas un père, je ne peux pas comprendre ce que cela fait...

\- ...Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi possessif et jaloux. Pas à ce point. Pas au point d'avoir osé vous parler comme ça. Je m'en excuse. Et ne vous en faites pas, après tout, moi aussi j'ai besoin d'une bonne leçon. Je sais que j'y vais trop doucement avec Tom. Je sais que je le gâte. Mais si je ne le comble pas suffisamment d'amour, alors il… hm… Peu importe.

Harry se pinça les lèvres. S'il ne le comblait pas suffisamment d'amour, alors Tom aurait beaucoup de risques de devenir le monstre sanguinaire qu'il était à son époque. Mais ça, il ne pouvait le dire à personne, tout comme il ne pouvait dire à personne la simple mention d'un nom d'une personne future, ou même à propos de son appartenance à la famille Potter.

Haze, quant à lui, eut une expression sérieuse. S'il ne le comblait pas suffisamment d'amour alors quoi…? Que cachait Harry ?

**o0O0o**

\- Pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre mon elfe de maison, Hooky.

\- Hein ? Heu… Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Haze, Tom et Harry mangeaient le petit-déjeuner dans les appartements de ce-dernier. Haze avait d'ailleurs grogné du fait que Harry avait sa propre cuisine, mais son collègue avait simplement souri et lui avait demandé de garder ce fait secret.

\- Je refuse, dit Harry.

\- Mais…

\- Non. Je n'ai pas besoin d'elfe de maison. J'y ai bien réfléchit, vous savez. Ma maison n'est pas si grande, ce n'est même pas un châtelet. Je suis capable de consacrer ma journée à tout nettoyer. Je peux cuisiner et tout, donc vraiment, ce n'est pas nécessaire… Mais merci de la proposition. Vous ne devez pas vous sentir obligé de m'offrir quoi que ce soit juste parce que vous vous sentez coupable.

Harry avait l'air gêné. Haze le dévisagea un instant, puis soupira et se résigna.

\- Si vous insistez tellement, alors soit. Mais j'insiste quand même pour que mon elfe vous aide au moins une fois.

\- Bon, si vous y tenez tant…

**o0O0o**

Quand l'après-midi vint, Harry et Tom restèrent bien au chaud sous le grand plaid à parler de tout et de rien.

\- À l'orphelinat, on apprenait aux filles à bien se comporter en présence des garçons. Elles devaient savoir coudre, broder et comment être une bonne mère de famille. Ils leur rentrait dans le crâne à quel point elles avaient de la chance, qu'elles seraient aimées par leur féminité.

\- Et toi, Tom, que préfères-tu ? Une fille qui toute sa vie fait à manger et fait le ménage, qui reste toute sa vie à la maison à s'occuper des enfants, ou une fille forte et indépendante qui pourrait autant travailler qu'un homme et qui ne se soumets pas au jugement de la société ?

Tom sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Ça doit être frustrant de voir que tu es le seul à ramener l'argent, répondit Tom, tandis que ta femme reste à la maison au chaud. Si on peut être à deux, c'est mieux, et on serait plus riches et plus efficaces.

Harry sourit, et Tom le fixa dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

\- Mais tu sais quoi ? dit Tom après un moment. Je n'ai pas besoin de femme. Toi tu es multitâche. Tu sais t'occuper de la maison, tu sais cuisiner, tu sais t'occuper d'un enfant, tu travailles, tu es fort et indépendant. Tu fais office de papa et de maman.

Harry rougit et ne sut pas quoi répondre sur le coup.

\- Heu… merci ? Mais imagine qu'on a un jour un elfe de maison ? Même si je pourrais l'aider dans ses tâches, je ne serais plus le seul à m'occuper de la maison et de la cuisine.

\- Tu sais le faire s'il y a besoin, c'est ce qui compte. Et puis, tu viens de refuser l'elfe de maison du professeur Haze. Quoique… En fait, ce n'est pas si mal de passer le relais à un elfe de maison. Tu aurais plus de temps pour moi et moi seul.

\- Heu, oui ? Tu as raison, je suppose.

**o0O0o**

La vie continua tranquillement. Tom avait petit à petit toléré Haze, même si un léger blocage persistait encore. Mais c'était normal, Tom restait un élève de première année et même si sa tolérance avait un peu augmenté, il restait toujours très possessif et jaloux.

Et en un clin d'œil, les grandes vacances arrivèrent.

\- Haze, et si vous veniez chez moi un de ces jours ?

\- Si vous le souhaitez.

\- Je pensais que vous seriez plus réticent, mais je suis content.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserai.

\- Je vous enverrai une lettre !

**o0O0o**

Haze toqua à la porte. Harry habitait dans une jolie petite maison. Pour le premier jour de vacances, il avait ordonné à ses elfes de maison de nettoyer toute la maison de Harry. Le jour même, il avait reçu une lettre de Harry qui avait été agréablement surpris et exaspéré par l'entêtement de Haze. Il avait aussi dit qu'il devrait revoir les protections de sa maison pour ne pas laisser passer de créatures magiques.

Deux semaines de vacances s'étaient écoulées, et Haze avait reçu une lettre d'invitation. Il pouvait rester deux nuits chez Harry. Ce-dernier lui ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer après lui avoir presque sauté au cou. Haze avait esquivé et avait juste tendu sa main pour une salutation plus décente à son goût.

À peine il entra dans le salon qu'il renifla légèrement l'air. Il sentait une très faible odeur qu'il avait déjà senti par le passé, mais l'odeur avait été désespérément mal camouflée par du parfum.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça sent ? C'est fort et ça pique le nez.

Harry renifla et mit une main sur son nez.

\- Oui… Je ne connais pas de sorts pour faire disparaître les odeurs. J'ai dû parfumer tous les endroits où ça sentait. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai ouvert toutes les fenêtres donc l'odeur devrait disparaître en peu de temps.

\- Je me disais que ça sentait bon. C'est votre parfum.

Harry rougit vivement et Tom lança un regard noir à Haze qui bafouilla.

\- Je veux dire, oui, le parfum sent bon, et… Enfin heu… Oh, peu importe ! Je suis désolé de mon retard de trois minutes.

Haze voulut crier. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de bégayer de la sorte !

\- Ne chipotez pas pour si peu ! Ce ne sont pas trois pauvres petites minutes qui peuvent me perturber. Pour ce qui est de l'odeur...

Il jeta un œil à Tom qui pour réponse lui lança un regard noir qui voulut dire : "Ne t'avise pas de le dire." Harry sourit diaboliquement. Tom pâlit.

\- Bien, grogna Tom, dit-lui ce que tu veux. Hmpf !

\- Haha, Tom, si tu veux que je me taise, je vais me taire.

\- Non, vas-y. De toute façon, il semblerait qu'il sache déjà l'origine de l'odeur.

Effectivement, Haze regardait dorénavant les mains de Tom et de Harry. Le professeur ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Autant m'expliquer l'histoire, dit Haze à Harry.

\- Haa… Bon, c'était tout juste cet après-midi, environ trois heures avant que vous n'arriviez.

**Flash-Back**

_Alors qu'il rentrait à la maison après avoir fait les courses de la semaine, Harry fut accueilli par une étrange odeur. Il connaissait un peu cette odeur, il savait qu'il l'avait déjà vaguement sentie une fois, mais il ne pouvait mettre la main sur ce que c'était. Il déposa ses affaires sur le canapé et appela Tom. Comme il s'en doutait, le plus jeune était dans la salle de bain d'où provenait l'odeur. Et plus Harry s'approchait de la salle de bain, plus l'odeur était forte._

_Harry se tint devant la porte fermée et l'ouvrit._

_\- Tom ? Qu'est-ce que tu…_

_Silence. Harry regardait son petit Tom avec des yeux écarquillés, et Tom essayait de garder son calme, mais il ne pouvait empêcher sa bouche d'ouvrir et se fermer, cherchant une explication._

_Tom se tenait au-dessus du lavabo salit par d'étranges tâches noires. L'éponge avait aussi quelques traces noires. Les mains de Tom n'avaient pas été épargnées._

_\- Oh mon dieu… Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux tellement c'est mignon, ou exaspéré par tous les dégâts causés. Alors c'était ça l'odeur…_

_\- Par pitié Harry, ne fait pas de commentaires et aide-moi à nettoyer ce carnage. Je ne connais pas de sortilège de nettoyage._

_\- Récurvite, lança Harry._

_Le lavabo et l'éponge furent comme neuf. Il lança de nouveau le sort sur les mains de Tom._

_\- Donc… Tu as essayé de te mettre du vernis à ongle ? Où tu l'as trouvé ?_

_\- Je l'ai acheté._

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- Parce que… J'étais intrigué._

_Tom évitait les yeux de Harry par gêne, et son père se retenait de ne pas rire._

_\- Mais le pot s'est renversé, et il y en avait partout. Et ça ne partait pas juste avec de l'eau et en frottant à l'éponge. Et puis de toute façon, c'est un truc de fille !_

_\- Ne bouge pas, je reviens._

_Harry sortit un flacon de parfum du tiroir. Tom lut l'étiquette, et ce jour-là, il mit enfin un nom sur la bonne petite odeur du parfum que Harry portait quelques fois. Il revin__t quelques minutes plus tard._

_\- Assis-toi et pose tes mains sur tes genoux._

_Tom fit comme demandé, et Harry prit le petit pot. Il commença à appliquer soigneusement le vernis noir sur toute la surface des petits ongles de son fils. Heureusement, Tom n'était pas du genre à les couper très très courts ou à les ronger. Harry n'en mit pas à côté, et Tom était trop fasciné par la situation actuelle pour réagir et l'empêcher d'en appliquer davantage._

_Quand Harry eut fini les deux mains, ils contemplèrent avec satisfaction le beau travail._

_\- Je ne vais mettre qu'une seule couche. Tu vois Tom, c'est pas que pour les filles. Et ça rend beau sur toi._

_\- C'est vrai… Hum, je veux dire, ah oui tu penses ?_

_\- Je le pense sincèrement. Il faut attendre que ça sèche maintenant. Mieux vaut ne pas bouger. Haze arrive dans quelques heures de toute façon. D'ici-là, le vernis sera bien sec. Tu pourras l'enlever si tu le souhaites._

_\- Fait-le sur toi aussi._

_\- Quoi ? Non, je ne pense pas que ça m'irait…_

_\- Peu importe si ça te va ou non. On sera assortis._

_Harry rit et mit le vernis sur ses ongles. Ils restèrent assis longtemps à discuter en faisant attention à ne pas toucher quoi que ce soit. Tellement longtemps qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Alors quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Harry se leva d'un bond, se rappelant soudain que Haze venait. Le vernis avait très bien séché depuis le temps. Tom passa doucement ses doigts sur la surface noire, lisse et brillante. Ce n'était pas si mal en fin de compte._

**Fin du Flash-Back**

\- Je vois. Je dois avouer que c'est vrai que cela vous va bien. À tous les deux.

\- Vraiment ? Vous trouvez que ça me va bien ?

\- Oui, répondirent Tom et Haze en même temps.

Le professeur et l'élève se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil simultanément. Harry sourit à cela.

\- Bien ! s'exclama Harry en clapant des mains. Vous devez avoir soif, non ? Je vais vous servir un verre. Il est déjà 19h, nous allons bientôt manger. Je nous ai préparés un bon sauté de veau pour le dîner.

Harry et Haze discutèrent, et Tom participait quelques fois à la conversation seulement quand on lui demandait son avis. Puis ce fut l'heure de manger. Harry avait préparé la table dans le jardin. L'air était doux et il n'y avait pas de vent, et le soleil ne se couchait pas encore totalement car c'était l'été.

\- Vous cuisinez bien, fit remarquer Haze en prenant une bouchée.

Harry se frotta le cou et parut embarrassé.

\- Héhé, merci.

\- Il ne faut pas sous-estimer Harry, intervient Tom.

\- Je ne le sous-estime pas, au contraire.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Ils parlèrent, jouèrent... Tom dû aller se coucher à minuit malgré ses protestations. Harry avait permis à Tom de veiller plus tard que d'habitude, mais il avait bien vu que son fils retenait difficilement ses bâillements devant lui. Tom était fatigué et le cachait très mal, du moins aux yeux affutés des deux adultes. Alors Harry l'a convaincu de se mettre au lit, et Tom avait opiné à contre-cœur après avoir fait un grand bâillement devant Haze et Harry.

Il n'était pas idiot et savait très bien que Tom ferait tout pour rester éveiller jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus de bruit en bas. Harry s'assura que Tom fut bien confortablement couché, puis éteignit les lumières et ferma la porte. Il descendit dans le salon où Haze était assis sur le canapé. Harry s'assit avec lui.

\- Vous tenez beaucoup à votre fils.

\- Bien-sûr.

\- Vous rappelez-vous la fois où nous avons parlé de mon passé ? Quand nous nous sommes réveillés, vous avez laissé entendre que quelque chose irait très mal si votre fils ne devenait pas une bonne personne.

\- …

\- Voulez-vous en parler ? Je sais qu'un parent veut le mieux pour son enfant, mais vous avez semblé vraiment perturbé. Je ne l'ai pas oublié.

Harry se servit un verre de vin qui était sur la table.

\- Et que pouvez-vous en déduire, monsieur le détective ?

\- Hum… Comme vous semblez être extrêmement préoccupé par ce fait, je peux supposer que vous avez probablement vécu quelque chose. Auriez-vous connu quelqu'un de mauvais ? Ou quelqu'un qui aurait choisi une mauvaise voie ? Vous voulez absolument que monsieur Riddle devienne un homme bon, et connaissant le fait que vous avez vécu des choses, il ne serait pas étonnant que vous ne souhaitez pas que votre fils emprunte un mauvais chemin dans sa vie, car vous avez déjà vu cela se produire. Ai-je tort ?

\- Non… Vous avez tout à fait raison. Décidément, on ne peut rien vous cacher. J'ai effectivement vu la noirceur des gens. La mort et la cruauté de personnes avides de pouvoir et de statut. Je ne veux surtout pas que Tom soit l'une de ces personnes.

\- Voulez-vous en parler ?

Harry sembla considérer la proposition.

\- C'est gentil, mais je ne pense pas être encore prêt. Il y a des choses que je ne préfère pas dire.

\- ...C'est comme vous voulez. Mais sachez que je suis toute ouïe.

Harry termina son verre dans le silence étrange.

\- Merci beaucoup, sourit Harry. Bien ! Je pense qu'il est temps que l'on aille se coucher. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir de chambre d'amis et que vous devez dormir sur le canapé…

\- Cela ne me dérange pas du tout.

\- Et si vous tombez ?

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de beaucoup bouger dans mon sommeil.

\- On pourrait métamorphoser le canapé en lit si vous le souhaitez !

\- Ne vous préoccupez pas de cela. Je ne suis vraiment pas dérangé de dormir là. Et puis votre canapé est assez grand et est très confortable. Vous avez même pensé à préparer une couette et un oreiller. C'est comme un lit une place, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

\- Si vous le dites… Je vous souhaite une très bonne nuit alors !

Haze esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Vous aussi.

Tom s'était endormi depuis quelques temps déjà. Haze se sentait peu à peu partir dans les bras de Morphée. Et Harry fixait le plafond, perdu dans ses souvenirs de quand il était encore à son époque. Il s'endormit au bout d'une heure. Cette nuit, il eut un sommeil sans rêve.


	14. Noir

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de dialogues dans ce chapitre.

J'ai tout mon temps maintenant que je suis en vacances. Deux mois complets de vacances. Le prochain chapitre sera la rentrée en deuxième année de Tom. Ils retrouveront le très cher Haze :)

J'ai fait moins de mots pour ce chapitre. Les deux précédents en contenaient 5 000. Mais je préfère le contenu à la quantité ! Pour moi, ce chapitre est bien. Mais bon, je veux pas que vous pensez que je me sur-estime ou quoi que ce soit. Je dis juste que je suis dans un bon état d'esprit, j'ai eu de l'inspiration et j'ai moins rush le chapitre comme je le faisais avant pour quelques-uns. Les reviews ne s'étaient pas affichées depuis des jours, mais elles sont apparues ce soir d'un seul coup avant que je me lance pour faire la suite. Ça m'a motivé de voir vos avis ! Mais bon, même si mon mood est très bon actuellement, ça ne veut pas dire que ce chapitre sera rempli de joie et de bonne humeur, au contraire...

**Merci à tous pour votre soutient ! Super que ça vous plaise :)**

Effectivement, Harry a besoin d'être lui-même assisté dans son rôle de père. N'oublions pas qu'il avait 17 ans quand il a remonté le temps. Certes, il est adulte maintenant, mais très jeune. Je dirais même trop jeune. Il n'a pas grandi dans une bonne famille et même s'il a déjà vu des exemples de bonnes familles avec les Weasley, il y a une grosse différence entre le voir et le vivre. Ne vous en faites pas, Haze est une très bonne aide mentale ;)

Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, on verra au début Haze qui parlera avec Harry. Leur discussion fera remonter des souvenirs à Tom, et on en découvrira un peu plus sur lui... Puis on verra l'état d'esprit de Harry. Quelque chose se produira... à vous de le découvrir !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

La douce chaleur du soleil éclairait et chauffait le visage de Haze qui se réveillait sur le canapé. Il ouvrit délicatement les yeux et constata que les volets ont tous été levés. Un petit Tempus lui fit savoir qu'il était seulement 7h du matin. Il se redressa du canapé confortable et s'étira en baillant. Il chercha dans son sac ses vêtements. Il avait longuement hésité avant d'apporter son gilet marron pour changer du noir, car il se disait que sa malédiction des couleurs lui jouerait encore des tours, mais il avait calmé ses pensées négatives en essayant de se dire qu'une tâche ne serait pas la mort.

Il sortit tout de même un débardeur noir et un pantalon de la même couleur, puis enfila son gilet marron et ses chaussettes. Le gilet à manches longues descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisses et était fin. Il se détendit quelques temps en ne pensant à rien. Il se demandait à quelle heure la famille Riddle se levait habituellement. Si ça se trouve, ils étaient de gros dormeurs et ne se réveillerait pas avant midi.

Mais alors qu'il se disait cela, il entendit un bruit à l'étage suivit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait et sut directement que l'un d'entre eux s'était levé. Et d'après l'intensité des bruits de pas, il irait même plus loin en devinant que c'était Tom.

Tom descendit les escaliers après un moment et salua Haze par politesse.

\- Bonjour professeur, bien dormi ?

\- Très bien, merci. Et vous ?

\- Très bien aussi, merci.

\- Vous gardez habituellement vos volets ouverts la nuit ?

\- Non, je me suis réveillé il y a environ une demi heure et j'ai ouvert les volets.

\- Je vois.

\- …

\- ...

Un silence quelque peu gênant tomba entre eux, et Tom passa son chemin puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Haze se leva du canapé et observa le jardin. Le soleil était déjà presque entièrement levé et éclairait la cabane que Haze savait être un endroit de stockage et de salle de magie où les potions étaient faites et les tests de sorts effectués.

\- Que voulez-vous prendre au petit-déjeuner ? demanda Tom, le nez dans un placard. Il y a du pain, du beurre, des céréales, et en boissons du café ou du jus de pomme et d'orange. Harry a acheté de la brioche hier.

\- Je prendrai juste du café avec un verre de jus d'orange et de la brioche beurrée, merci.

\- Bien. Tout est dans le placard.

Haze se surprit à penser que Tom était plutôt ingrat de ne pas se proposer à lui servir le petit-déjeuner. Certes, Haze était un invité, mais il savait aussi se débrouiller. Nul besoin d'attendre de l'aide d'un enfant de 11 ans pour qu'il lui prépare le petit-déjeuner !

\- Merci bien.

Il prit les aliments et les boissons et les posa sur la table.

Haze et Tom mangeait silencieusement face à face.

\- Votre père dort-il toujours ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord.

Puis seul le son des aliments mâchés pouvait être entendu. Haze avala sa dernière gorgée de café et se leva.

\- Merci pour ce repas. Je vais dans la salle de bain.

Tom ne lui accorda qu'un regard d'à peine une seconde. Haze montait les escaliers, une trousse de toilette et une serviette dans les bras.

Il se positionna devant le miroir de la salle de bain et se regarda. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas très emmêlés et ses yeux n'étaient pas fatigués. Il prit son peigne de sa trousse de toilette et commença à démêler ses cheveux détachés. Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant lentement lui fit tourner le regard vers la provenance du bruit, et un Harry aux yeux mi-plissés et les cheveux débraillés était figé à la porte. Harry plissa les yeux et se les frotta.

\- Hein ? Une fille ? Que… OH ! Haze ! Pardon, je…

Haze regardait Harry rougir et déblatérer des excuses. Haze n'avait pas vraiment de traits féminins, mais il se demandait bien comment Harry voyait sa silhouette sans ses lunettes. Ressemblait-il tant que ça à une fille aux yeux d'un myope sans ses lunettes ? Haze cligna des yeux. Ce genre de pensées ne le ressemblait pas !

\- Calmez-vous Riddle, je ne suis pas offensé. J'allais me brosser les dents, je viens de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec votre fils.

\- Oh, et ça va ? Il n'a pas été trop désagréable ?

\- Non. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup conversé. Pour être honnête, je sens toujours cette aversion et cette jalousie qu'il ressent envers moi.

\- On va dire qu'on y peut rien pour le moment… Il n'a pas fait une très grosse crise quand il a appris que vous veniez, c'est déjà ça.

Haze haussa un sourcil.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il a tout de même fait une crise ?

\- En quelque sorte. Vous savez, Tom a beau être calme devant les autres et même devant moi, je reste la seule personne avec qui il est le plus proche. Évidemment qu'il va montrer toutes ses faces devant moi. Il me dit quand quelque chose ne va pas. Il ne me cache plus grand chose comme il le faisait avant, haha !

\- Je vois.

Tandis que Harry et Haze bavardaient sans se soucier du reste, Tom, qui avait écouté du bas des escaliers, se répétait les paroles de Harry dans sa tête.

"_...je reste la seule personne avec qui il est le plus proche. Évidemment qu'il va montrer toutes ses faces devant moi. Il ne me cache plus grand chose, haha !"_

\- …

"_Évidemment qu'il va montrer toutes ses faces devant moi."_

Tom souffla et ses yeux se firent sombres.

"_Il ne me cache plus grand chose, haha !"_

Tom monta silencieusement dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Il resta debout sans bouger pendant un petit moment, puis, sans un mot, se dirigea vers son bureau et prit quelque chose dans un tiroir. Il alla vers son lit et s'y pencha. Sous le lit étaient posées trois caisses de rangement. Il sortit l'une d'entre elles et déverouilla le cadenas. Le cliquetis retentit dans le silence de la chambre et Tom regarda dedans, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Des petits objets en tout genre y étaient. Il y avait des petites peluches, des bibelots. Il y avait aussi le pot de vernis à ongles noir qu'il prit fermement dans ses mains, puis il regarda ses ongles peints.

**Flash-Back**

_Tom était à la bibliothèque un Jeudi après-midi alors qu'il n'avait pas cours. Peu de gens étaient présents ce jour-là. Tom arpentait les rayons sans but précis, par pur ennui._

_\- Regarde ça, chuchota une Serdaigle de troisième année à son amie en tendant un petit pot de vernis à ongle noir, ma grande-sœur m'en a offert pleins à mon anniversaire._

_\- Wow ! T'as de la chance, mes parents ne veulent pas que j'en ai. Tu comptes le mettre maintenant ?_

_\- Bah ouais, y'a presque personne et si on a le nez dans nos livres ils vont pas trop poser de questions. S'ils sentent l'odeur on a qu'à dire que c'est pas nous._

_Tom aurait normalement passé son chemin. Mais il était resté là, écoutant la discussion de ces filles, et un sentiment qu'il pensait disparu quelques mois après son adoption refit surface. Comment réagiraient ces filles si elles se faisaient surprendre en train de se mettre du vernis à ongle dans une bibliothèque…? La bibliothécaire sera probablement… furieuse. Et ce vernis… Elle avait bien dit que c'était un cadeau, non…?_

_L'expression de Tom changea. Il analysa son environnement. Ces filles étaient assises côte à côte cachées entre deux étagères. Tom se trouvait juste derrière elles. Comment attirer leur attention autre part ? Il regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il pouvait avoir une petite vue entre deux livres du dos des deux filles. Le vernis était posé par terre à côté. Tom ne pouvait pas le prendre sans se faire voir. Il fallait une distraction._

_Il sortit sa baguette et lança un Wingardium Leviosa sur quelques livres sur le rayon d'à côté et les fit tomber. La bibliothécaire, entendant un petit boucan, grommela et les rangea d'un coup de baguette. Heureusement pour Tom, cette petite distraction avait suffit pour que les deux filles tournent le regard quelques secondes vers la source du bruit._

_Grâce à ces quelques secondes, il avait pu déplacer quelques livres et rapidement tendre le bras pour récupérer le flacon. La Serdaigle s'en était déjà appliqué, et l'odeur ne tardera pas à atteindre les narines de la bibliothécaire._

_Ce qu'il avait oublié, c'était que l'odeur était aussi sur le pot. Et il ne connaissait pas de sorts pour effacer les odeurs. Tom ferma le pot et trouva comme meilleure cachette sa chemise. La chemise étant rentrée dans son pantalon, une poche qui retiendrait le pot se formerait. Aucun risque._

_Il se leva et commença à partir, quand la voix aigu de la fille retentit dans toute la bibliothèque._

_\- Voleur !_

_Tom se retourna, le regard neutre. Quand trois paires d'yeux et un index accusateur se posèrent sur lui, il feint la surprise et l'incompréhension._

_\- Hum… Quoi ? dit-il d'une petite voix pleine d'incompréhension jouée de toute pièce._

_\- Tu as volé mon vernis !_

_\- Quoi, moi ? Je n'ai rien fait, qu'est-ce que tu dis ?_

_\- Les enfants, que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda la bibliothécaire._

_\- C'est lui, il a volé mon vernis, j'en suis sûre !_

_Tom se tourna vers la bibliothécaire et fit un regard presque larmoyant._

_\- Je n'ai rien fait madame, dit-il d'une petite voix calme, je le jure. Vous pouvez fouiller mes poches si vous le voulez._

_La bibliothécaire regarda les trois élèves avec suspicion. L'une des Serdaigle avait la moitié de ses ongles peints en noir, et une forte odeur de vernis à ongle en émanait. Mais en émanait aussi de Tom Riddle. Comme s'il avait lu dans son regard, Tom trouva l'excuse._

_\- J'étais assis juste derrière elles quand elles se sont appliquées du vernis. Il paraît évident que j'en ai l'odeur._

_\- Mais c'est justement parce que tu étais derrière nous que tu es le coupable ! Il n'y a personne d'autre ici, comment peux-tu... comment oses-tu encore continuer à essayer de te défendre quand le fait que tu sois le coupable est l'évidence même ?! Tu as même fait en sorte de faire tomber ces livres pour qu'on ne te voit pas !_

_\- Peut-être que quelqu'un sous invisibilité vous l'a volé ! Madame, c'est ridicule. En plus je suis un garçon, qu'est-ce que j'aurais à gagner à voler du vernis à ongle ?_

_\- Vous les Serpentards n'avez jamais vraiment besoin d'une raison pour blesser les autres ! De la méchanceté gratuite, c'est tout ce que vous savez faire !_

_La bibliothécaire regarda méchamment les deux filles. Non seulement elles auraient très bien pu en renverser et tâcher les livres et le sol, mais aussi elles accusaient l'un des élèves les plus gentils, doués et studieux qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. De plus, le regard du petit Riddle était dénué de quelconques mauvaise intentions, n'importe qui pouvait dire qu'il ne ferait jamais quelque chose du genre._

_\- Vous, dit-elle d'une grosse voix en jetant un regard très sévère sur les filles, venez avec moi dans mon bureau. Je vais vous apprendre ce que c'est de se croire dans un salon de beauté ! Mon petit Riddle, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations._

_\- Bien madame. Je vais y aller._

_Les filles gloussèrent et jetèrent un regard très, très mauvais à Tom qui voulut sourire. Alors que les filles se faisaient lourdement réprimander, Tom marchait dans les couloirs, tenant le vernis à ongle dans sa main, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait plus voler les biens précieux des enfants de l'orphelinat ? Pas de problème ; Poudlard était une école. Qui dit école dit enfants._

_Ce sentiment de supériorité par rapport aux autres lui avait manqué en quelque sorte. Peut-être que Harry serait fâché. Mais il suffisait qu'il ne le découvre pas. Et puis, même si Tom détestait voir Harry ressentir des émotions négatives envers lui, il savait que Harry ne pourrait jamais le détester. Si Tom faisait une bêtise, Harry ne pourrait jamais le renvoyer à l'orphelinat. Harry l'aimait trop._

_Et c'était là la faiblesse de son père._

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Il reposa le pot. Il n'avait toujours aucun remord face à ce vol, ni au vol des biens des enfants de l'orphelinat qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux. Il avait été un peu rusé sur ce vol-là, mais il avait juste appris le lendemain que le sortilège Accio existait. Si la bibliothécaire avait lancé ce sort pour trouver le pot, c'en aurait été fini de lui. À partir de là, Tom s'était sérieusement mit à l'étude des sortilèges et avait passé plus de temps à la bibliothèque. Harry pourrait aussi lui faire un programme avancé personnel s'il le lui demandait.

Un toque à sa porte retentit.

\- Tom ? Tu peux prendre la salle de bain si tu veux.

\- J'arrive.

Harry ne savait pas que Tom arrivait de moins en moins à canaliser certaines pulsions. Comme la pulsion de voler les biens précieux des élèves pour voir le visage qu'ils feraient. Comme la pulsion de se venger de quelques élèves un peu trop ennuyeux en détruisant ce qu'ils ont de précieux. Ce qui incluait les animaux de compagnie.

Harry ne savait rien de tout cela. Personne ne savait que Tom Riddle était derrière tout cela. Personne ne connaissait le vrai visage de Tom, et cela comprenait Harry lui-même. Tom était le seul à se connaître.

**o0O0o**

Le mois dernier, Haze avait passé sa dernière journée chez la famille Riddle. Ils s'étaient tous les trois baladés à Pré-au-Lard puis au Chemin de Traverse. Ils ont fait des photos, ont fait les boutiques, ont bu dans un bar… et à la fin de la journée, Haze avait l'air vraiment content que son gilet n'ait pas été tâchée. Il semblerait que sa malédiction des couleurs ait été brisée par un moyen inconnu.

Harry avait insisté pour que Tom garde dans sa chambre un cadre-photo avec un cliché prit d'eux trois. Honnêtement, il aurait bien voulu que Haze ne soit pas sur cette belle image. Tom, assis sur son bureau, passa une main sur la photo animée. Il regarda les traits souriants du visage juvénile de Harry.

Soudain, un frisson étrange lui parcourut tout le corps, puis gros fracas au rez-de-chaussé le fit sursauter. Il posa la photo sur le bureau et se dirigea à pas feutrés vers les escaliers. Il entendit Harry pester et lancer un Réparo. Tom ne savait pas ce qu'avait Harry aujourd'hui. Il était rarement de très mauvaise humeur, mais là était un de ces jours. Un de ces jours où son père ne souriait pas et avait toujours un froncement de sourcils, où ses mots avaient un ton sec mal contenu, et où la magie autour de lui semblait instable, pouvant faire casser quelques objets qui avaient le malheur de croiser son regard vert.

Tom avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Mais Harry avait simplement répondu que ce n'était rien, que ça allait passer le lendemain, et qu'il était désolé de l'inquiéter inutilement. Tom n'avait pas protesté plus que ça. Le frisson qui l'avait parcourut tout à l'heure devait être cette explosion de magie que Harry avait laissé s'échapper, cassant l'objet qu'il avait réparé par la suite. Mais si cette explosion de magie avait atteint Tom jusqu'à l'étage, à quel point Harry se contenait, et combien de magie exactement il contenait ?

Quand les yeux de Tom rencontraient ceux de Harry alors que celui-ci était dans cette humeur, un frisson parcourait tout son corps et son regard se dirigeait vers la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. C'était comme… instinctivement. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Et quand Tom regardait cette cicatrice, Harry détournait la tête et frottait son front, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

**o0O0o**

Harry en avait marre d'être toujours de bonne humeur. Au début, quand il a adopté Tom, il s'est forcé à simuler une joie débordante pour ne pas que les deux s'ennuient et pour pas que Tom se sente délaissé d'une quelconque manière. Quand il l'a adopté, il a réfléchi à quel caractère avoir. Puis il se dit que quelqu'un d'énergique et plein de vie serait probablement la meilleure façon d'éloigner Tom de sa destinée.

Cette fausse façade d'énergie a été dure à tenir au départ, mais a petit à petit fait partie de son quotidien. Puisqu'il avait même adapté ses pensées de sorte à se forcer à toujours penser positif jusqu'à en être malade certaines fois, c'est devenu son caractère principal, et dorénavant il l'abordait chaque jours sans se forcer.

Ça a créé de nombreux conflits dans son esprit, car lui-même ne croyait même pas à ce qu'il disait, faisait et pensait. Et il y avait des jours comme ceux d'aujourd'hui où son état d'esprit d'avant son voyage dans le temps apparaissait, remuant sa magie qui voulait alors déborder de son corps. C'était déjà arrivé quelques fois depuis l'adoption de Tom. Juste trois ou quatre fois. Mais ces trois ou quatre fois, Harry était certain que Tom ne l'avait jamais su car Harry faisait de son mieux pour agir positivement, même si ses pensées ne le suivait pas du tout.

Certes, il souriait peut-être un peu moins et quelques petites bribes de sa magie s'échappaient, mais Harry faisait de son mieux pour être positif. Et il contenait tous ses sentiments négatifs pour finalement les laisser couler dans un endroit désert et loin du Chaudron Baveur (quand il y habitaient encore). Ses sentiments négatifs mêlés à sa puissante magie se déversaient sous forme d'ondes qui généralement détruisaient tout ce qui entourait Harry, à la même image qu'une grosse bombe rasait tout sur son passage à la ronde.

**o0O0o**

Harry était parti dans la forêt d'à côté en pleine nuit. Il avait bien fait attention à ce que Tom ne le suive pas. Harry avait jeté un sort de silence sur lui-même quand il est sorti. Il devait évacuer sa magie et libérer son esprit rempli de négativité.

Et s'il ne réussissait pas à changer Tom ? Et si Tom le détesterait un jour ? Pourquoi essayait-il même toujours d'être le Harry joyeux alors qu'il sait qu'il n'a que très peu d'espoirs ? Des "pourquoi" et des "et si" se bousculaient continuellement dans son esprit.

Il arriva finalement dans une petite clairière après avoir marché assez longtemps. Là, moins de dégâts seraient causés, car il y avait moins d'arbres. Harry ferma les yeux et respira lentement. Il se laissa aller. Il sentit la magie couler, et ses pensées négatives s'évaporer en même temps.

Et s'il ne réussissait pas à changer Tom ? Non, bien-sûr qu'il y arrivera. Tom avait eu des leçons de morales, et les avait apprises. Et si Tom le détestait un jour ? Non, Harry savait que Tom l'aimait beaucoup trop. Tom serait peut-être furieux s'il apprenait certaines choses, mais il lui pardonnerait. Tom l'aimait beaucoup trop. Pourquoi essayait-il même toujours d'être le Harry joyeux alors qu'il sait qu'il n'a que très peu d'espoirs ? Évidemment qu'il devait être joyeux, l'avenir de Tom et du Monde Sorcier était en jeu. Et puis, Harry ne trouvait cela pas si mal après tout. Vivre dans le bonheur, un paradis, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'il sentait sa magie se déverser pleinement, prête à lâcher une onde de choc qui détruirait sûrement tout à la ronde, il entendit un craquement de branche. Il tourna vivement les yeux, et aperçut Tom, en pyjamas, à moitié caché derrière un arbre, tremblant et les yeux écarquillés. Harry eut une expression d'effroi. Il lui cria de courir, mais Tom resta là, figé.

Harry tendit la main vers son fils alors qu'en un éclair, sa magie éclata et détruisit tout sur son passage. Dans le même moment, une lueur blanche recouvrait tout le corps du Serpentard. Le cœur de Harry sembla s'arrêter quand Tom fut projeté à quelques mètres de là où il se tenait, l'arbre ayant servi à le cacher étant déraciné.


	15. Deuxième Année

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce retard, si ce n'est la panne d'inspiration. Ce n'est pas que je savais pas quel scénario faire pour la suite. Je savais ce qui allait se passer. Mais je savais pas comment l'écrire.

**Merci à tout le monde pour votre soutien, comme d'habitude !**

Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, Harry et Tom vont discuter de ça. Tom va donner sa version de ce qu'il a ressenti et Harry va tenter de s'expliquer sans révéler son secret (le fait qu'il ne soit pas de cette époque). Haze est présent pour tenter de réconforter les deux Riddle qui sont en pleine déprime. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir ? Eh bien tout est dit dans le chapitre !

La rentrée en deuxième année de Tom se fera aussi dans ce chapitre, mais elle occupera une toute petite place dans ce chapitre. Mais je vais quand même titrer ce chapitre en "Deuxième année", comme repère. Ça sera pareil jusqu'à la fin. Comme ça, si je veux revoir certains chapitres année par année ou si je cherche quelque chose en particulier que j'aurais oublié mais que je sais que ça se passe en 4ème année (par exemple), je n'aurais pas à chercher longtemps. Donc même si la rentrée en deuxième année occupe une place assez mineure dans ce chapitre, je vais tout de même le nommer ainsi.

Un autre petit détail : Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais Haze appelle Harry "Riddle" et appelle Tom "monsieur Riddle". Enfin, pour le moment hehe. Ça a commencé par "professeur Riddle", puis "Riddle". Haze a même échappé un "Harry" une fois. Je fait juste cette remarque au cas où certaines personnes auraient pu confondre quand Haze parle de Tom ou Harry, on ne sait jamais.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

_Le cœur de Harry sembla s'arrêter quand Tom fut projeté à quelques mètres de là où il se tenait, l'arbre ayant servi à le cacher étant déraciné._

Harry cria le prénom de son fils en se précipitant à ses côtés et s'effondra près du petit corps. Il savait que Tom n'avait aucun dommages physiques grâce à la barrière qu'il avait érigé à temps, mais le fait de l'avoir vu être projeté a tout de même secoué son cœur.

Tom était immobile, les yeux écarquillés, et cette vue rappela à Harry comment Cédric avait été tué. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était son tueur qui était dans cette position, même si ce tueur n'en était pas un encore. Et ne le sera jamais.

Les yeux de Tom se fermèrent très fortement et sa respiration se fit irrégulière. Harry commença à craindre que Tom eût été blessé physiquement malgré le bouclier.

\- Tom, appela Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Tom réagit au bout de quelques secondes en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

\- Tu es blessé ? demanda Harry en le prenant délicatement dans ses bras.

\- Non.

Harry laissa échapper une longue respiration qu'il avait inconsciemment retenue.

\- ...Mais ta magie m'a coupé le souffle, ajouta Tom.

Harry le regarda étrangement.

\- Littéralement, précisa Tom. J'ai eu littéralement le souffle coupé.

\- Oh… Respire un bon coup. Prend ton temps.

Tom suivit les instructions de Harry en l'imitant. Il inspira profondément et expira lentement de grandes bouffées d'oxygène.

\- Je suis désolé… je me serais retenu un peu plus longtemps si je savais que tu étais là.

Tom le stoppa d'une main et fixa le vide pendant quelques secondes.

\- Pouvons-nous en parler demain ? Je sens que je vais m'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre. Je pense qu'on mérite une bonne grosse nuit de sommeil… surtout toi.

Harry n'osa pas protester. Les deux ont reçu un gros choc émotionnel, et il valait mieux ne pas débattre plus loin alors qu'il était si tard.

Harry enroula doucement ses bras autour du corps mou de Tom et le souleva comme une princesse. Il jeta un dernier regard navré à la clairière dévastée et s'en alla sans se presser.

Le chemin vers la maison s'est passé dans un silence gênant. À mi-chemin, la tête de Tom se posa contre la poitrine de Harry et il luttait contre le sommeil. Par gêne et par appréhension de l'atmosphère gênante qui risquerait d'y avoir une fois rentrés, Harry voulait finir cette nuit sans un mot, alors il ralentit son rythme de marche et fit en sorte que ses pas soient fluides. Ainsi, Tom fut plus bercé que secoué. Par conséquent, le sommeil le rattrapa rapidement suite à la douceur et à la chaleur de son père.

**o0O0o**

Tom se réveilla au son de quelqu'un toquant frénétiquement à la porte d'entrée. Il se leva, toujours en pyjama, et se dirigea vers le haut des escaliers d'où il pouvait entendre la conversation. Il entendit Harry ouvrir la porte et parler à quelqu'un. La voix de la deuxième personne était plutôt familière.

\- Que… Haze ? Mais pourquoi vous êtes venu ?

\- J'ai reçu votre lettre il y a peu. Je me suis inquiété même si vous avez dit que je n'avais pas trop m'en soucier. Veuillez m'expliquer plus en détail.

\- Bien-sûr… Entrez. Vous voulez à boire ? À manger ? Il est presque midi mais je n'ai pas encore préparé le repas. Vous pouvez rester ici si vous le voulez.

Tom retourna dans sa chambre et s'habilla dans une tenue simple : un t-shirt à manches courtes et un pantalon. Quand il descendit, Harry et Haze étaient déjà attablés. Les deux paires yeux des adultes étaient déjà fixées vers l'endroit où Tom se tenait car ils l'avait entendu arriver malgré sa tentative infructueuse de rester discret lors de son arrivée. Mais après tout, rien ne pouvait échapper à deux adultes pareils. Harry lui fit un grand sourire et l'invita à table à côté de lui. Il lui avait déjà servi son assiette et les trois se mirent à manger en silence.

Le silence était très, _très_ gênant. L'atmosphère était pesante. Seuls les bruits des couverts et de la nourriture mâchée pouvaient être entendus. Mais ça, Haze s'en fichait à moitié. Cette ambiance générale ne le gênait pas, mais il était plus ou moins concerné par l'aura nerveuse et palpable entre Harry et Tom. Harry évitait le regard de son fils, et ce-dernier avait les yeux rivés fixement vers le bas, clignant des yeux le moins possible. Il était évident qu'il essayait durement de se concentrer sur son assiette et seulement son assiette, rendant sa gestuelle raide et tendue. Ici présent, seul un œil avisé comme celui de Haze pouvait discerner que les mouvements de Harry étaient tremblants dû au stress et à l'anxiété.

Haze retint un soupire. Il avait reçu ce matin une lettre de Harry disant qu'un incident s'était produit entre lui et Tom. Harry avait précisé que rien de grave ne s'était passé et qu'il n'y avait eu aucun blessé, mais qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Il avait demandé dans sa lettre comment Haze réagirait s'il subissait une explosion magique, projetant quelqu'un au loin, et que ce quelqu'un avait visiblement reçu un choc émotionnel. Bien-sûr, quand Haze a lut les mots "incident", "blessé" et "explosion magique", il n'a pas prit la peine de chercher à écrire une réponse et s'était instantanément préparé pour aller chez les Riddle.

Haze aurait cru que la barrière magique autour de la maison de Harry l'aurait repoussé, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il s'était surpris à constater que Harry avait créé un laisser-passer à Haze. Mais la pensée que l'incident magique ait pu briser la barrière lui est venu en tête, et il s'est empressé de marteler la porte. Harry avait un petit soupçon de surprise dans ses yeux, mais sans plus. Au final, il devait sûrement l'avoir senti pénétrer la barrière.

Le repas dura une éternité selon Harry et Tom, même si Haze n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Harry débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette. Tom le regarda étrangement du coin de l'œil. Harry ne faisait presque aucune tâche ménagère avec la magie, et il lavait toujours les assiettes de ses propres mains.

\- Je suis désolé, Tom.

Cette fois, Tom et Harry se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère, répondit Tom. Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses. J'ai seulement besoin d'explications.

\- Eh bien… Comment dire… Hum…

Voyant Harry mal à l'aise, Haze se pencha sur sa chaise et s'accouda sur la table.

\- Riddle, voulez-vous que je parte ? Si vous préférez régler ça entre vous et votre fils…

\- Non ! Non, ne partez pas. Je vous ai inquiété, alors je vous dois de clarifier les choses avec vous aussi.

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Il ne devait pas dire qu'il venait du futur. Il ne devait rien dévoiler sur ça. Facile. Il n'avait qu'à dire une partie de la vérité.

\- J'ai 19 ans.

Haze haussa simplement un sourcil, perplexe. Puis il les fronça. N'était-ce pas un peu trop jeune pour être un père ? Et Tom avait 11 ans…

Tom se figea. Il n'avait jamais su l'âge de Harry. Harry n'en avait jamais parlé, n'avait jamais fêté son anniversaire. Et Tom n'avait jamais pensé à le demander. Ils avaient pourtant déjà fêté l'anniversaire de Tom.

\- Attendez, dit Haze en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, vous avez eu Tom à quel âge…?

\- Je l'ai adopté. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais vous étiez saoul à ce moment-là, donc vous ne vous en rappelez pas.

\- Attends, dit Tom d'une voix basse, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu avais… 17 ans ?

\- Oui. J'étais mineur quand je t'ai adopté. Je n'étais qu'un adolescent qui ne savait pas ce que c'était d'être un adulte. Finalement, être majeur ne change pas grand chose à ma mentalité. J'ai juste plus de responsabilités avec le fait de posséder une maison et d'avoir un travail. Les aléas d'être adulte, haaa ! Hum. Comme tu peux le deviner, avoir un enfant à charge à l'âge de 17 ans n'est pas de tout repos. Je ne connaissais rien au devoir parental. Je n'ai pas expérimenté l'amour familial, alors je n'ai pas pu avoir de bonne référence sur laquelle m'appuyer. Alors tu te doutes bien que quand adolescent qui a vécu des choses plutôt instables adopte un enfant à peine pré-adolescent, c'est une grande source de stress. De plus, à cette époque-là, nous n'avions pas de maison. Nous vivions dans une location au Chaudron Baveur, et tu ne faisais presque rien à part lire puisque je ne t'autorisais pas à sortir du pub sans moi. Je devais me lever très tôt et me coucher parfois très tard, et j'étais stressé par le fait que tu puisses te sentir délaissé.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé de cette façon… Je ne me suis jamais senti délaissé.

\- Alors je suis soulagé, répondit Harry en souriant. Puis le temps passa. Tu es entré à Poudlard. Tu sais à quel point je suis… en quelque sorte obsédé par le fait que tu deviennes une bonne personne. Au fond de moi, je me disais que tu ne changeras pas ta nature. Tu es déjà resté toute ton enfance à l'orphelinat, et ces 10 années ont suffit à t'affecter en te laissant des séquelles. Mais je suis content, tu as réussi à me considérer comme ta vraie famille et à laisser le passé derrière toi.

Tom ressenti soudain une grande vague d'un sentiment désagréable le submerger. La culpabilité. Le remord. Pourquoi ressentait-il ça ? Il n'avait pas culpabilisé quand il avait volé des objets à des élèves à Poudlard ; pleins de petits objets dérobés par-ci par-là durant toute sa première année. Il en avait même ressenti du plaisir. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi culpabiliser maintenant ? Parce que Harry pensait que Tom avait laissé tombé le passé ? Mais l'orphelinat ne l'a pas affecté ! Il n'y pensait plus maintenant.

...Ou peut-être que si, au final. Peut-être que tous ses méfaits étaient dû à cette période. Cette période de souffrance où tout le monde le considérait comme un monstre. Où il n'avait pas hésité à voler les biens des autres enfants, où il n'avait pas hésité à arracher la vie des êtres vivants. Et alors qu'il ne pensait plus à sa vie passée, ça a quand même réussi à le rattraper sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Et Harry pensait qu'il avait laissé le passé derrière lui. Alors que non. Et Tom trouva enfin la source de la culpabilité soudaine et de la honte qu'il ressentait actuellement. Mais comment se faire pardonner ? Comment s'expliquer ? Harry voudrait-il toujours de lui en sachant que Tom avait menti et n'était pas un si bon garçon ?

\- Tom…?

Harry et Haze échangèrent un regard. Tom n'avait rien dit depuis une minute. Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur son épaule, Tom releva la tête, et dans ses yeux se trouvaient une émotion indéchiffrable. Il planta son regard dans celui de Harry.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Tom d'une voix déterminée.

Harry fut surpris. Tom s'était excusé ? Et d'un ton si franc ! Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis désolé pour tous les méfaits que j'ai commis. Tu as dit que j'avais réussi à laisser le passé derrière, mais c'est faux. Même en te considérant comme ma vraie famille depuis tout ce temps, je suis quand même redevenu celui que j'étais quand j'étais à l'orphelinat. J'ai volé aux autres, je t'ai menti et trompé, j'ai tué… Même si c'était un oiseau, j'ai quand même tué. Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. Je… ne suis vraiment pas la bonne personne que tu veux que je sois. Et j'en suis désolé… Désolé…

La vision de Tom se brouilla. Son cœur battit plus fort. Il cligna des yeux et les larmes se mirent à couler librement sur ses joues. Il toucha sa peau humide. Il écarquilla ses yeux. Harry se leva de sa chaise et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je pleure…?

\- Laisse tes larmes couler, Tom. Laisse-toi aller.

\- Mais je déteste ça ! Je ne devrais pas pleurer, je… ne devrais pas… Je déteste me sentir aussi faible ! Je suis un Serpentard ! Un Serpentard n'est pas un faiblard...

Harry fit des cercles lents dans son dos.

\- Être un Serpentard ne justifie rien. Pleurer n'est pas un signe de faiblesse. Je me demande le nombre de fois où j'ai pleuré. De joie, de peur, de tristesse, de colère. Mais pleurer à cause de sentiments négatifs n'est pas forcément signe de faiblesse. Tu restes un enfant, Tom. Peu importe ta maturité, peu importe qui tu es. Ce n'est pas comme si les larmes sont prohibées.

Haze regarda la scène et se sentit de trop. Au final, peut-être aurait-il dû partir, se dit-il.

Harry se retira de l'étreinte et sourit à Tom.

\- J'accepte tes excuses, Tom. Je peux te pardonner seulement si tu me promets de ne plus jamais recommencer. Essaye de te retenir au maximum. Ne vole plus. Ne tue plus. Ne ment plus. Tout ce temps j'ai été stressé en me poussant à bout pour être le parent exemplaire, et ça n'a pas suffit. Pour preuve : tu es revenu à de mauvaises habitudes et j'ai fini par avoir de nouveau une explosion de ma magie. C'est pour ça que je me suis décidé. Dorénavant, je serais plus honnête à moi-même. Je ne vais pas me forcer à amplifier mes côtés positifs en bridant mes côtés négatifs. Il est inutile pour moi de te sourire à pleine dents alors que je suis triste ou en colère. Il est inutile pour moi de toujours essayer de montrer mon moi lumineux si mon esprit est brumeux.

\- Harry…

\- Tu as dit que ce que tu avais fait est impardonnable. Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce qui serait moins pardonnable en revanche, serait que tu recommences les mêmes erreurs sans remords alors que tu es pleinement conscient des conséquences. Tu as aussi dit que tu n'étais pas la bonne personne que tu voulais que je sois. Mais Tom, le simple fait que tu regrettes et que tu as avoué tes fautes en toute sincérité es l'une des choses que je veux. Je n'aurais vraiment pas apprécié la malhonnêteté. Si tu es un peu plus honnête, si tu ne fais pas de mauvaises choses et si tu apprends à être empathique, alors j'aurais tout gagné.

\- Mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à ressentir ce que les autres ressentent.

\- Si ce n'est pas possible pour toi, alors c'est comme ça. Mais l'empathie, ce n'est pas que ça. L'empathie, c'est aussi comprendre les sentiments des autres. Se mettre à leur place. Comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Tu n'y peut rien si tu ne ressens rien devant une personne triste par exemple. L'important est que tu comprennes pourquoi cette personne est triste, et que tu ne la juge pas, ni n'en profite pas. Profiter de la faiblesse des autres, ce n'est pas être une bonne personne. Bien-sûr, tout dépend de la situation.

\- …

\- Tu comprends ?

Tom voulut sécher ses larmes, mais se rendit compte que ses yeux et ses joues étaient déjà secs. Il avait arrêté de pleurer. Mais à la place, Harry pleurait. Ce n'étaient que des petites larmes au coin des yeux, presque rien comparé au flot de larmes de Tom plus tôt. Et sans y penser, Tom leva la main et essuya les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Harry ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement, puis se mit à rire. Un rire sincère et joyeux. Et bien que Tom ne riait pas, il ne put empêcher le petit sourire qui fleurissait sur son visage.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Plusieurs minutes dans un silence confortable. Puis Harry releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Haze qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout ce temps. Il avait même presque oublié de respirer, de peur de briser cette atmosphère enfin devenue joyeuse après avoir été pesante un moment.

\- Merci, dit Harry à Haze.

\- Heu ? Mais je n'ai vraiment rien dit ni fait…

\- Merci d'être venu. Ça m'a donné du courage.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, j'en suis ravi. Je suis juste venu pour m'assurer que vous deux étiez sain et sauf.

\- Nous deux ? intervint Tom.

Haze le regarda pendant quelques secondes.

\- Oui monsieur Riddle. _Vous deux_. Je me soucie beaucoup de votre père, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je me soucie moins de vous. Vous êtes non seulement mon élève, mais aussi son fils. Votre père n'a pas précisé que c'était vous qui avait été projeté par l'onde magique, mais j'aurais quand même été inquiet même si cela n'avait pas été vous. Pourquoi s'inquiéter d'un inconnu, me direz-vous ? Tout simplement parce que je suis humain. Et un humain qui se soucie des gens dans le besoin, même si j'en ai pas l'air.

Tom haussa les sourcils.

\- Je suis un ancien mercenaire, du temps où je voyageais. J'ai certes, fait certaines choses par soucis d'argent, mais aussi par l'envie d'aider les autres dans leurs problèmes. Alors quand votre père me dit qu'une personne a été impliquée dans cette affaire d'explosion magique, je me soucie aussi naturellement de la personne en question, en plus des autres problèmes impliqués.

Quand Harry et Tom se mirent à fixer Haze, ce-dernier sentit soudain une légère perle de sueur couler sur son front.

\- Heu… Désolé, finit par dire Haze d'une petite voix. Je crois que j'ai été un peu influencé par l'atmosphère et j'ai finit par raconter ma vie.

Harry rit et balaya l'air avec sa main.

\- Haha, ce n'est rien, ne vous excusez pas pour ça ! Hum, ça vous dit de rester un peu plus longtemps ? Oh, je ne vous force pas ! Si vous avez déjà quelque chose à faire…

\- Je n'ai absolument rien à faire. Je voudrai volontier rester, mais je ne voudrais pas déranger. N'avez-vous pas besoin de temps seuls ?

\- Hmm… Tom ? Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

\- En toute honnêteté ?

\- En toute honnêteté.

\- ...En toute honnêteté, je ne m'en soucie pas trop.

Harry claqua deux fois des mains, tout sourire.

\- C'est une très bonne évolution ! Et dire qu'avant, tu ne voulais même pas entendre son nom sortant de ma bouche !

Tom eut le teint blême et jeta un coup d'œil à Haze. Haze haussa un sourcil, plus amusé que offensé.

\- Harry ? Hum, si ça ne te dérange pas, pourrions-nous retourner à la clairière où tu as eu cette explosion de magie ?

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'une zone dévastée maintenant. Il n'y a pas grand chose à voir.

\- Je veux juste… Voir quelque chose. Confirmer quelque chose.

\- Très bien…

Harry, Tom et Haze sortirent de la maison et Harry conduisit les deux à l'endroit. Une fois sur les lieux, Haze et Tom se figèrent pour deux et mêmes raisons. La première, c'était l'étendue des dégâts. Il ne restait que le tronc des arbres, et certains ont même été déracinés et gisaient sur le sol. L'herbe avait été comme fauchée. La deuxième raison était l'air. L'air était étouffant. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'y avait plus d'air. C'était que l'air regorgeait de magie. La magie qui avait explosé de Harry avait non seulement tout dévasté, mais s'était aussi répandue en masse dans l'air environnant et n'était toujours pas partie. Harry ne semblait pas dérangé.

\- Ah, fit Harry en se frottant la nuque, oui… Cet excès de magie dans l'air peut être étouffant. Je le sens, mais ça ne m'étouffe pas vraiment. C'est ma magie après tout. Elle ne peut pas vraiment me blesser… C'est pourquoi elle n'implose pas mais explose, haha. Je n'imagine même pas si elle venait un jour à imploser...

\- …

\- …

\- Ah, mais ne vous en faites pas, ça devrait se dissiper dans quelques jours. Ne vous approchez pas trop du centre de la clairière. Puisque vous ressentez tant de pression alors que vous n'êtes qu'à la frontière, je n'imagine même pas si vous êtes au centre...

\- Donc c'est bien ça... C'est pourquoi j'ai eu le souffle coupé, remarqua Tom.

\- Oui… Si je n'avais pas mit la barrière protectrice autour de toi à temps, qui sait ce qui serait arrivé de pire… Je ne veux même pas y penser. Retournons à la maison.

**o0O0o**

Harry, Tom et Haze ont passé le reste de la journée dans le calme. Il n'y a pas eu de nouveau une ambiance lourde. Tom, sous la demande de Harry, a avoué en toute franchise tous les méfaits qu'il avait commit, et a promis qu'il ne recommencerait plus.

Au fil des discussions et des échanges, Tom a trouvé que Haze n'était pas de si mauvaise compagnie. Et même si Tom avait toujours cette jalousie et cette possessivité envers Harry, il arrivait à se calmer quand il le fallait, en se rassurant du fait que peu importe quoi, Harry le verrait toujours comme son numéro un.

Le soir, après le dîner, Haze est retourné chez lui. Tous les trois avaient été satisfaits de la compagnie de chacun, et les poids lourds ont été relâchés. Ils ne purent que s'endormir heureux la nuit tombée.

**o0O0o**

\- Oh mon dieu, cours plus vite Tom !

\- Je fais ce que je peux…

\- Accroche-toi bien !

La foule les regardèrent. Certains étaient amusés, d'autres exaspérés, d'autres choqués… Il y avait de tout. En même temps, qui n'aurait aucune réaction en voyant un jeune homme tenant un enfant contre lui dans ses bras, sautant du quai pour rejoindre un train qui partait ?

Une fois les pieds sur la petite passerelle à l'extérieur du wagon, Harry et Tom échangèrent un regard et Harry pouffa de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas marrant Harry ! C'est la deuxième fois qu'on doit sauter sur le train.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Mais cette fois-ci c'est pas ma faute !

\- Oui, si cette petite vieille ne nous avait pas demandé de l'aider à débarrasser toute l'eau dans sa maison inondée, on n'aurait pas été en retard. Pour une fois qu'on partait en avance…

\- On avait pas le choix, on allait pas la laisser là dans sa galère. C'est notre voisine, on lui doit bien ça puisqu'elle est toujours gentille.

\- On lui a parlé seulement deux fois dans notre vie. Et ces deux fois n'étaient qu'un "bonjour".

\- Hum… Oui, c'est vrai, mais…

La porte du wagon s'ouvrit, coupant la parole de Harry. Son visage s'illumina. Haze se tenait là, comme lors de leur première rencontre. Il n'avait pas un air surpris et croisa les bras.

\- Encore en retard, messieurs Riddle ?


	16. La crainte du début de la fin

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Nouveau chapitre, hourra !

Je poste moins régulièrement, mais bon... Au moins les choses bougent dans l'histoire. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, à part :

**Merci pour vos avis et votre soutien !**

Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, du drame. Alors que Harry pensait que tout irait bien, un évènement d'une gravité majeure vient perturber sa vie, et il craint que ce ne soit le début de la fin.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Tom ne portait pas de grande attention au tri du Choixpeau. Les nouveaux élèves ne l'intéressait pas de toute façon. Pourquoi devrait-il se soucier des plus jeunes que lui-même ? Certes, à peine plus jeunes d'un an. Mais tout de même ! Il se sentait grand une fois en deuxième année. Grand par rapport aux première année. Mais il savait aussi que pour ceux plus âgés, lui, un pauvre petit deuxième année de 11 ans, n'était qu'un bébé. Mais pas de problème. Il s'était fait la résolution que quand il grandirait, il serait le meilleur. Et le commencement avait déjà commencé. Il s'était attiré les faveurs de pratiquement tout le personnel de Poudlard. Au final, peu importe qu'il soit un Serpentard, tant qu'il se comportait exemplairement devant eux et était bon élève, alors tous les adultes avaient mit de côté les préjugés sur sa maison. La seule impasse était les élèves.

Beaucoup étaient jaloux de lui, ou le détestait à cause de son sang, voire même du fait que son père soit un professeur. Il avait même entendu circuler quelques rumeurs absurdes sur lui, affirmant qu'il profitait de son statut de fils pour récupérer de bons résultats. C'était faux, car Harry ne le favorisait pas et serait capable de lui donner la pire note.

Il suffisait de bien se comporter. Lever la main. Donner la bonne réponse, ou si la réponse est fausse (ce qui n'arrive jamais avec lui), compenser avec une bonne attitude. Parler quand il le faut seulement. Quelques fois demander des conseils aux professeurs. Complimenter leur travail. Faire semblant d'être désolé auprès du professeur quand il y a des perturbations lors du cours. Aider à ranger les matériels. Et bien d'autre. C'est ainsi qu'il a gagné le cœur de presque tous.

Et Harry, bien entendu, était très fier de lui. Les professeurs lui disait à quel point Tom était un garçon formidable, merveilleux, studieux, gentil, serviable et poli. Et Harry le récompensait toujours par des câlins, des bisous et de bons chocolats chauds. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, quand Tom ou des professeurs se vantaient du bon comportement de Tom, Harry, même s'il semblait heureux, soupirait silencieusement et se perdait dans ses pensées. Quand Tom lui avait une fois demandé pourquoi il ne semblait pas si fier de lui, Harry a juste sourit et n'a rien dit.

Bien-sûr, ce que Tom ne savait pas, c'était que Harry, à ces moments, soupirait car il se rappelait comment le Tom Riddle d'origine avait le même comportement studieux et bien élevé. Ce n'était pas un signe de malfaisance, au contraire. Mais dans ces moments, il était exaspéré que le Tom d'origine et son Tom actuel montraient leur meilleur côté auprès des gens. Et pourtant, il n'y pouvait rien. Tom était Tom. Un élève qui fait semblant d'apprécier les professeurs ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il serait un Mage Noir en devenir. Et puis il y avait aussi le professeur de potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard : Horace Slughorn.

Horace Slughorn n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Harry et lui s'entendait très bien, même s'ils ne parlaient pas tout le temps. Seulement à l'occasion. Au cas où, Harry voulait à tout prix éviter que Tom ne rejoigne le Club de Slug. Ce n'était pas contre Tom ou Horace, mais il voulait aussi que les deux se parlent le moins possible. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Tom ne prenne connaissance des Horcruxes.

* * *

**o0O0o**

* * *

Harry pensait que tout irait bien. Il pensait que rien de fâcheux ne pourrait perturber son quotidien. Mais quand il entra dans la Salle des Professeurs un matin d'Octobre, il constata immédiatement l'agitation qui s'y trouvait. Les mines graves de ses collègues l'inquiéta profondément. Il y avait un rassemblement autour d'un mur. Harry s'approcha, intrigué, puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il aux professeurs après quelques tentatives vaines de voir par-dessus leurs tête.

Une main l'attrapa. Celle de Dumbledore. Il lui créa un passage à travers l'attroupement, et Harry se figea devant ce qu'il vit.

\- Nous ne savons pas quand c'est arrivé, dit Haze qui était à sa droite. Et si c'était vraiment une blague de très mauvais goût, nous l'aurions déjà enlevé. Mais voilà, il y a… Eh, attention ! Ne t'y approche pas !

Mais Harry avait déjà touché ce qu'il y avait sur le mur. À peine l'eût-il effleuré qu'une violente douleur se fit ressentir dans à sa cicatrice. Il poussa un cri strident. La douleur était atroce et il porta ses main à sa cicatrice. Il sentait ses collègues l'appeler, mais il ne pouvait réagir. Quand la douleur disparut, il leva les yeux vers Haze et Dumbledore accroupis à ses côtés. Haze termina ce qu'il voulait dire tout à l'heure.

\- Il y a une sorte de barrière magique emplie d'une puissante magie noire. Nous ne pouvons la toucher sans recevoir une douleur. Mais vous y avez ressenti les effets plus que nous, vous allez bien…? Nous avons seulement reçu un choc électrique, mais vous…

Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait les yeux fixés sur une seule chose : le parchemin sur le mur. Cela avait été écrit avec de l'encre argenté. L'inscription, sans signature, était très claire : "_Pauvre petit Potter. Tu croyais vraiment t'être débarrassé de moi ? Nous nous reverrons à Halloween._"

Harry s'évanouit.

* * *

**o0O0o**

* * *

Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie dans l'après-midi. Les rideaux autour de son lit étaient tirés, et à son chevet se trouvait l'infirmière, dos à lui. Quand elle l'entendit bouger dans le lit, elle se précipita à ses côtés et le recoucha d'une main.

\- Ne bougez pas. Vous êtes épuisé. Votre magie est très instable ! Heureusement j'ai réussi à vous stabiliser. Tenez, buvez cette potion. Et ne sortez pas du lit. Oh par Merlin, ça recommence à saigner… Ne bougez pas, je reviens !

Puis elle sortit en trombe. Harry, confus, se redressa sur le lit, mais une force le recoucha tout de suite.

\- Couché ! siffla l'infirmière d'un ton dangereux. Mon dieu, voilà maintenant, le sang coule beaucoup plus.

Elle appuya une compresse sur le front de Harry. Elle essuya et Harry pu voir du sang dessus. Beaucoup de sang. L'expression de l'infirmière se fit troublée. Elle essuyait, essuyait, inlassablement, et cela dura plusieurs minutes. Le flot de sang ne diminuait pas. Mais Harry n'avait pas mal à sa cicatrice pourtant saignante. Il ressentait juste une grande faiblesse physique et mentale. Ses boucliers d'Occlumancie étaient pourtant bien en place.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? dit Harry.

Sa voix avait à peine été soufflée, comme un murmure, des paroles dites dans une faible expiration, et il eut de la chance que l'infirmerie soit très silencieuse, sinon, l'infirmière ne l'aurait pas entendu.

\- Vous avez perdu connaissance après avoir touché ce.. truc. Pas étonnant. C'était rempli de magie noire. Mais vous y avez réagi plus que les autres. Je pense que c'est en rapport avec votre cicatrice. Elle n'est pas normale. Elle a été faite à partir d'un maléfice, je me trompe ?

\- Non, vous ne vous trompez pas…

L'infirmière hocha la tête d'un air grave.

\- Je pense que le contact de cette cicatrice faite de magie noire en contact du parchemin rempli de magie noire a créé ce phénomène.

Harry ferma les yeux. C'était en partie le cas. Mais il pensait plutôt à une chose : ce parchemin avait été ensorcelé pour que justement Harry et Harry seulement en souffre.

Les rideaux s'écartèrent légèrement, laissant passer le directeur Armando Dippet accompagné de Dumbledore et Haze. Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux et fixa les silhouettes floues de ses deux collègues. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas.

\- Professeur Riddle, commença Armando après s'être assis à son chevet, comment allez-vous ?

\- Un peu groggy, répondit-il honnêtement d'une voix rauque.

\- Je comprends… Vous avez eu une réaction plutôt inattendue à cela. Est-ce que par hasard… Vous connaîtriez le Potter dont parlait le parchemin ?

Harry ne s'attendait pas à cette question, et il resta quelques instants à fixer le vide. Il ne devait pas inquiéter plus que ça les gens autour de lui.

\- Non, mentit-il dans un soupire.

Haze fronça les sourcils et le regard de Dumbleore se fit plus intense. Il était évident qu'ils savaient qu'il avait menti, Haze le connaissait suffisamment pour le savoir et Dumbledore se doutait de tout de toute façon. Mais Armando ne sembla pas s'en être rendu compte.

\- Nous pensons que ce parchemin est apparu durant la nuit. Nous avons fait une fouille entière de l'école, mais rien ne ressortait de l'ordinaire. Il n'y a pas eu d'intrusion, ce qui nous fait penser que c'est quelqu'un du château. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons accuser personne car nous ne possédons aucun indice. Nous avons envoyé une lettre à la famille Potter en les avertissant de la situation. Des mesures sont prises pour leur surveillance et protection. Même si l'hypothèse de la mauvaise blague est très probable, il n'empêche que l'écriture sur le parchemin était réellement du sang…

\- Du sang de...?

Les quatres autres eurent des mines très graves. Puis Harry se rappela de la couleur de l'encre, et il blêmit.

\- Du sang de licorne, souffla Armando d'une voix tremblante.

Harry ferma les yeux. Évidemment. Bien-sûr.

\- Depuis quand suis-je inconscient ? demanda Harry après quelques secondes de silence tendu.

\- Nous sommes en fin d'après-midi, répondit l'infirmière qui s'activait toujours à essuyer le sang qui coulait sans s'arrêter depuis tout à l'heure.. Vous êtes resté inconscient pendant huit heures. Le dîner dans la Grande Salle ne devrait pas tarder, mais je ne vous laisse pas y aller. Vous devez rester au lit le temps que votre magie se restaure complètement et que cette cicatrice arrête de saigner complètement. Je commence à croire que vous allez succomber d'une perte de sang si ça continue.

\- Oh…

Puis le silence régna. Haze et Dumbledore fixaient toujours Harry et sa cicatrice. Il ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard quand Armando se leva en disant devoir retourner à son travail. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que l'infirmière, Dumbledore et Haze avec lui. Haze parla en premier.

\- Har… Riddle. Si vous avez des soucis, vous savez que vous pouvez m'en parler.

Harry le regarda avec amusement.

\- Comme c'est mignon, dit-il faiblement mais joyeusement, je ne savais pas que vous vous souciez autant…

\- Vous ne semblez pas réaliser que votre effondrement était particulièrement… effroyable. Votre cri, ainsi que tout le sang qui a coulé de votre cicatrice…

\- Nous pensions vraiment vous avoir perdu, termina Dumbledore. Vous avez cessé de respirer à plusieurs reprises et vous étiez prit de convulsions. Le charme de protection autour du parchemin s'est brisé quand vous l'avez touché. Nous n'aurions jamais pensé que ceci en serait la conséquence.

\- Je… vois…

\- Je vais dans la Grande Salle. Vous devriez vous reposer.

\- Combien sont au courant pour ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas, seuls les Potter, les enseignants présents, le directeur et l'infirmière le savent. Le directeur s'est assuré que ce qui s'est produit reste confidentiel. Les élèves ne le sauront pas.

\- Et Fleamont Potter ?

\- N'est pas au courant.

Harry voulut soupirer de soulagement. Manquerait plus que ça, que son grand-père paternel soit au courant. Si un élève était au courant, alors toute l'école le saurait. Et si toute l'école le savait, alors la presse aussi. Sur ce, Dumbledore se leva et parti. L'infirmière cria de soulagement, faisant sursauter Harry.

\- Le saignement s'est enfin arrêté ! Tenez, restez allongé et gardez cette compresse, on ne sait jamais.

L'infirmière partit à toute allure.

Haze ne bougea pas et Harry tourna son regard vers lui. Il se pinça les lèvres, puis dit à son ami qu'il pouvait partir. Mais Haze ne bougea toujours pas, et ses yeux perçants étaient ancrés dans ceux de Harry qui déglutit et renforça ses boucliers mentaux par réflexe, même si aucune tentative d'intrusion ne s'était produite.

\- Hm… Haze ? J'ai dit que ça allait, pas la peine de…

\- Silencio.

Haze avait lancé ce sort autour du lit. Toute personne voulant écouter à travers les rideaux en serait incapable.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous gardez tout pour vous ? lâcha Haze de sa voix froide habituelle.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Que voulez-vous dire…?

Haze claqua sa langue.

\- Vous savez ce que signifiait ce message. Votre réaction le prouve. Vous savez très bien à quoi cette personne a fait allusion dans son message. Maintenant, dites-moi tout. Ne gardez pas tout pour vous.

\- Je…

Harry s'arrêta dans sa lancée. Il ne pouvait rien dire.

\- Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire. Je ne sais vraiment rien. Si ma cicatrice a réagi ainsi, c'est à cause de la magie noire de ce parchemin. Ma cicatrice provient d'un sort de magie noire, alors elle a réagi… Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence.

Haze fronça les sourcils dangereusement.

\- Vous…

L'infirmière arriva à ce moment-là, criant sur Haze.

\- Le professeur Riddle doit se reposer ! Déguerpissez ! Oust ! Allez oust !

Et Haze, malgré lui, se fit virer de l'infirmerie. Harry put enfin souffler un bon coup. Il pensait que tout irait bien quand il est allé dans cette époque. Il pensait que la seule difficulté serait l'éducation de Tom alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un mineur quand il l'a adopté. Mais non. Il a fallu que ÇA arrive. La pire chose qui aurait pu arriver. La chose à laquelle il n'avait même jamais émis l'idée que ça arriverait. Car c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Voldemort était vivant et de retour, et Harry et tout le reste du Monde Sorcier n'était plus en sécurité.

* * *

**o0O0o**

* * *

Harry ouvrit la porte de ses appartements et constata avec surprise un Tom à bout de souffle qui le fixait avec de grands yeux. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Tom le poussa à l'intérieur de l'appartement et referma la porte derrière eux. Il agrippa fermement le bras de Harry et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Harry put y déceler du soulagement et de la colère.

\- Où étais-tu ? demanda Tom d'une voix calme.

Trop calme. Son ton ne correspondait pas à ses yeux fous et son comportement actuel.

\- Je… Comment ça ? Tom, lâche-moi.

Mais la prise sur son bras se fit plus forte.

\- Ce midi, quelques professeurs, dont toi, n'étaient pas présents lors du repas. Nous avons pensé à une réunion ou quelque chose du genre. Ils avaient l'air étrange. Lors du dîner de ce soir, tous les professeurs étaient présents. Tous sauf toi. Et les professeurs chuchotaient entre eux avec des visages pâles, peinés ou sérieux. J'ai même surpris les professeurs Haze et Dumbledore me regarder quelques fois. Et même le directeur. Tu entends ? Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que… Que tu étais…

La voix de Tom trembla. Harry le regarda tristement et lui caressa la tête.

\- Cela me fait très plaisir que tu te soucies autant de moi, dit Harry. Mais ne t'en fait pas, il y a juste eu un accident magique dans la salle des professeurs ce matin. J'ai été le plus proche de la source de cet accident, et ça m'a rendu inconscient. J'étais à l'infirmerie. Mais je vais mieux maintenant, je suis sorti il y a peu. Les professeurs étaient tous très inquiets pour moi, mais l'infirmière a fait du bon travail et m'a remit sur pied.

Tom le regarda sans ciller, détaillant chaque micro-expression de Harry dans la recherche d'une quelconque trace de mensonge. Mais Harry ne semblait pas mentir. Alors Tom se permit un long et grand soupire de soulagement. Il posa sa tête contre le buste de Harry, et ce-denrier ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point Tom avait grandi alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans. Ou alors c'était juste lui qui était petit.

\- Tom, tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

\- Oui…

Tom ne voulant pas lâcher Harry, il durent aller ensemble dans la cuisine. Une fois la boisson prête, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, emmitouflés à deux dans le grand plaid. Le silence était étrange, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait parler. Alors ils se turent. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire de toute façon. Chacun avait eu sa dose d'émotion pour la journée.

* * *

**o0O0o**

* * *

Haze grogna de frustration et peinait à corriger les copies devant lui. Cela faisait deux semaines depuis l'incident. L'excitation était à son comble parmi les élèves à l'approche de Halloween, mais parmi les professeurs, c'était une toute autre histoire. Aucun n'avait oublié le message, et tous redoutaient plus ou moins Halloween. Car ils ne savaient vraiment pas si quelque chose se passerait réellement, et si quelque chose se passait, alors qu'est-ce que ça serait ? Une attaque d'un sorcier inconnu ?

Face à cette éventualité, tout le corps enseignant était paré, et même l'infirmière dans le pire des cas. Personne n'avait oublié le sang de licorne.

Harry était le pire d'entre eux. Il agissait comme s'il redoutait la fin du monde, renforçant les doutes de Haze qui passa une énième fois la main dans ses cheveux détachés.

Deux semaines. Deux semaines complètes. Deux semaines complètes depuis que Harry l'évitait comme la peste. Les seules fois où ils se retrouvaient ensemble était pendant les cours. Quand Haze avait voulu lui parler, Harry avait sorti une excuse à la noix et s'était échappé. Et cela frustrait Haze au plus au point de ne pas savoir la raison exacte.

Il manqua de peu de casser sa plume à cause de son poing serré trop fort. Il se décida finalement. Si Harry ne voulait pas le voir, alors il n'avait qu'à employer la manière brusque. Il abandonna ses copies et se leva précipitamment, se dirigeant d'un pas déterminé vers les appartements de Harry. Il toqua à la porte et Harry lui ouvrit. Celui-ci avait une mine affreuse. Il avait des cernes visibles et des yeux fatigués, ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude.

Quand il vit Haze, son premier réflexe fut de refermer précipitamment la porte. Mais Haze coinça son pied, ignorant la douleur que son geste lui procura sur le coup. Il passa sa main et referma brutalement la porte derrière lui. Harry balbutiait des choses incompréhensibles et reculait.

Haze avançait dans le même temps. Et bientôt, le dos de Harry toucha le mur. Haze continua d'avancer jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres de Harry. Pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe, Haze plaqua ses deux mains contre le mur, à côté de la tête de Harry. Son corps sembla soudain beaucoup plus imposant face à la carrure de Harry qui le regardait avec crainte. Haze se pencha légèrement.

\- Vous avez peur de moi ? dit Haze d'une voix froide.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à la voix grave et profonde qui résonnait juste contre son oreille. Mais les mots de Haze le frappa.

\- Non, répondit simplement Harry. Je suis juste…

\- Ne gardez pas tout pour vous, le coupa Haze. J'en ai assez de votre petit jeu. Vous m'évitez comme la peste depuis deux semaines, et je veux en connaître la raison.

Harry hésita. S'il avait évité Haze, c'était pour garder ses distances et le tenir éloigné de tout danger concernant Voldemort. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprenait la proximité de entre lui et Haze, il n'hésitera pas à se servir de cela à son avantage. À ce moment-là, la vie de Haze sera en danger total.

\- Je veux vous protéger, avoua Harry.

L'expression de Haze ne changea pas, mais il était très surpris au fond de lui. Le protéger ?

\- Me protéger ? dit-il tout haut.

Harry soupira. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière.

\- Comme vous l'avez deviné, je connais la personne à l'origine du parchemin. C'est un ancien ennemi. Je pensais l'avoir vaincu, mais… Il est revenu. Et je n'ai aucune idée de comment.

\- Vous devez pourtant savoir que des ennemis vaincus chercheront toujours à revenir se venger.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Non, pas cette fois, Haze. Cet ennemi… J'étais censé l'avoir tué. De mes propres mains. Mais il est revenu à la vie, et m'a trouvé. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, mais… Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'agisse. Je ne sais rien de ce qu'il est en ce moment précis. Est-il un fantôme ? A-t-il un nouveau corps ? Je n'en sais rien. Et c'est ça qui me terrifie. Je ne sais rien. Je ne sais pas comment lui faire face à nouveau, car je ne sais pas comment il est actuellement.

Haze commençait à comprendre.

\- Je veux vous protéger, continua Harry en sentant les larmes monter. Vous protéger de lui. C'est un être vil, cruel, qui n'hésiterait même pas à tuer un nourrisson. Il est capable de tout, et vous le savez, à cause du sang de licorne…

Harry, malgré ses lunettes, senti sa vision se brouiller à cause des larmes. Il fit de son mieux pour qu'elles ne coulent pas, mais il savait qu'elles devaient forcément couler à un moment ou un autre. Pendant ce temps, Haze essayait d'avaler les nouvelles informations. Un long silence qui dura une éternité s'installa. Puis Haze eut un regard déterminé. Il s'apprêtait à parler, quand un bruit gros de livres tombant au sol se fit entendre à leur gauche. Harry et Haze se tournèrent vivement, directement sur leurs gardes, vers la source du bruit.

Au pas de la porte se tenait Tom, une expression de choc difficilement contenue, droit comme un i, les livres à ses pieds. Il fixa les deux professeurs et analysa la scène sous ses yeux. Harry était plaqué contre le mur par Haze le dominant. Le visage de Haze était penché vers celui de Harry, et ce-dernier avait ses yeux remplis de larmes qui menaçaient de ruisseler.

\- ...Qu'est-ce que vous faites…?


	17. La veille d'Halloween

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Ce nouveau chapitre est un peu court, il fait environ 3 400 mots. Ce qui est à peu près la moyenne que je fais sur cette fic. Mais je compte faire un plus long chapitre pour le 18ème. Le précédent faisait un peu moins de 4 000 mots. En fait, je tourne très souvent entre 3 000 et 5 000. Le neuvième était le plus long avec environ 6 300 mots ! Et si je préfère faire Halloween au chapitre 18, même si ça veut dire que le 17ème sera plus court, alors qu'il en soit ainsi ! Pour moi, le nombre de mots importe peu. Ce qu'il se passe dans les chapitres est plus important. Bon, cela ne s'applique pas vraiment pour ma deuxième fic. Mais je compte faire de longs chapitres pour ma deuxième fic. Elle ne sera pas aussi longue que celle-ci de toute façon. Enfin je crois.

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour votre soutien, et je lis vos reviews avec attention !**

Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, Harry, Tom et Haze vont s'expliquer, et faire part du problème à Armando Dippet. Quelle décision ce-dernier va-t-il prendre ? La réponse est dans le chapitre.

Alors que Halloween est tout proche, Harry stress et ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Le retour de Voldemort était beaucoup trop inattendu pour lui, et il ne parvient pas à mener un plan à bien. Pourtant, il va devoir le faire et au plus vite. Et il n'est pas seul.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

_Le visage de Haze était penché vers celui de Harry, et ce-dernier avait ses yeux remplis de larmes qui menaçaient de ruisseler._

_\- ...Qu'est-ce que vous faites…?_

Le cœur de Tom battit rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il se rappela alors les mots de Haze.

_"Avez-vous pensé que Harry pourrait peut-être un jour tomber amoureux et vouloir se marier ? Avoir d'autres enfants ? Dans ce cas-là, que feriez-vous ?"_

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit… Enfin, depuis combien de temps est-ce que...

La voix de Tom était froide avec un léger tremblement. Harry pensa d'abord qu'il avait entendu leur conversation et parlait du retour de Voldemort.

\- Je ne voulais pas te le dire avant… Je ne voulais pas te faire paniquer, et je voulais te protéger…

\- Me protéger ? Alors il te force, c'est ça ?! Quel genre chantage dégoûtant tu lui a fait, espèce de pervers ?!

Harry eut une expression incrédule. Haze comprit très vite le malentendu et s'éloigna de Harry, mais une petite mèche de cheveux de Harry se coinça dans un bouton sa manche, et Harry plissa les yeux à la petite douleur. Haze maudit sa malchance. Il jeta un regard méfiant vers Tom. De tout évidence, ce pauvre enfant avait très mal compris leur position, et Haze voulut se gifler pour avoir coincé Harry de la sorte, juste pour s'imposer. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler pour calmer Tom, une lueur sauvage naquit dans les yeux du Serpentard.

\- Lâche-le tout de suite ! cria Tom en se précipitant vers Haze.

Harry eut à peine le temps de comprendre à son tour tout le malentendu, que Tom était déjà à un mètre de Haze, levant sa baguette. Puis le chaos s'en suivit.

* * *

**o0O0o**

* * *

Harry croisa les bras et passa son regard sévère sur les deux devant lui. Tom était assis à l'extrémité du canapé, recroquevillé en boule et regardait avec des yeux vides un point fixe. Haze était assis à l'autre extrémité, sa posture raide et un air renfrogné sur le visage.

\- Je vais tout vous raconter si vous vous excusez. Maintenant.

Haze et Tom échangèrent un regard en coin. Haze prit la parole en premier.

\- Je m'excuse de vous avoir giflé, dit-il à l'intention de Tom.

Harry hocha la tête en direction de Haze, puis regarda Tom. Son fils avait la bouche étroitement fermée et refusait de l'ouvrir.

\- Tom. C'est toi qui a attaqué en premier. D'ailleurs tu aurais dû être celui qui s'excuse avant lui.

\- ...Excusez-moi de vous avoir lancé un Expelliarmus qui vous a envoyé contre le mur.

\- Bien, fit Harry. On reparlera de ton comportement plus tard. Ne crois pas une seule seconde que je vais laisser passer ça si facilement. Tu seras punis. Et non, ne t'en fait pas, ce ne sera pas une punition corporelle et ça ne le sera jamais. J'ai eu ma dose de conflit pour aujourd'hui.

Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez. Quand Tom l'a vu dans cette position compromettante avec Haze, il était rapidement entré dans la pièce, lançant le plus puissant Expelliarmus qu'il ait jamais fait, envoyant valser Haze contre le mur à l'opposé, quelques mètres plus loin. Ce-dernier avait été momentanément sous le choc et outré d'avoir été attaqué sans avoir pu réagir. S'en est suivi d'un sort de Tom que Haze eût esquivé, puis d'un combat à main nues où Tom avait plaqué Haze au sol. Puis quand rien ne pouvait calmer Tom, il est allé le gifler, ne voulant pas user de sorts offensifs contre un élève. Il ne voulait pas le faire, mais ni ses mots ni ceux de Harry n'avaient su apaiser le Serpentard enragé, même en lui répétant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Harry avait alors crié aux deux un grand "STOOOOP". Il les avait séparés d'un coup de baguette.

Haze avait alors les cheveux en bataille et son catogan avait été à moitié défait. Ceux de Tom n'étaient pas mieux et son uniforme était froissé de partout.

Quand Tom avait finalement arrêté d'attaquer, il a dû lui expliquer que Haze ne l'attaquait pas, et il lui a fallu plusieurs minutes d'argumentation pour calmer complètement Tom et que ce-dernier réalise enfin que ses actions étaient les plus stupides. Harry est ensuite allé préparer un chocolat chaud seulement pour lui-même, laissant les deux autres dans le salon, espérant que durant ses quelques minutes d'absences, ils ne s'entre-tue pas.

\- Bon, dit Harry au bout d'un moment silencieux. Je suis désolé de vous avoir évité tout ce temps, Haze. Mais comme je l'ai dit, c'était pour vous protéger. Quant à toi, si au contraire je t'ai un peu plus collé que d'habitude, c'était pour la même raison. Te protéger.

\- Devrions-nous vraiment avoir cette conversation en sa présence ? fit Haze en désignant Tom. Nous avons tous convenu que cela resterait confidentiel.

\- Peu importe. Vu comment c'est parti, je connais suffisamment Tom pour savoir qu'il ne me lâchera pas la grappe tant qu'il n'aura pas de réponses.

Tom fronça les sourcils. Haze se pencha en avant.

\- Qui ça "tous" ? demanda Tom à Harry.

Ce-dernier n'hésita pas avant de lui révéler.

\- Les professeurs et quelques personnes du personnel de Poudlard. Tom, ne m'interromps pas s'il-te-plaît. Il y a plus de deux semaines, un incident s'est produit. Une lettre a été placardée sur le mur dans la salle des professeurs. Ce mot était un gage d'avertissement. La personne à l'origine de cela… Est un ancien ennemi à moi. Je le croyais mort.

\- Ce mot disait : _"Pauvre petit Potter. Tu croyais vraiment t'être débarrassé de moi ? Nous nous reverrons à Halloween."_. Je l'ai mémorisé. Maintenant expliquez-vous. Êtes-vous un Potter ?

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt après la question de Haze. Il ne pouvait cacher cela indéfiniment, surtout qu'il se doutait bien que Haze le savait.

\- Oui.

Haze ne fut qu'à moitié surpris. Après tout, il l'avait bien deviné. Mais Tom ne réagit pas, et Haze le remarqua.

\- Vous saviez ? demanda-t-il à Tom.

\- Non. Harry refusait de me dire quel était son nom de famille. Le nom Riddle est le mien, et Harry l'a prit quand il m'a adopté. Comme si c'était lui qui avait été adopté... Donc je m'attendais à peu près à tout.

\- Je suis désolé Tom. J'ai mes raisons personnelles de vouloir garder mon nom de famille secret.

\- Ne voulez-vous pas contacter votre famille, les Potter ? dit Haze.

\- ...Je n'ai jamais été en contact avec eux. Avec mon ennemi de revenu, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je pourrais m'approcher d'eux pour essayer de les protéger. Mais si justement je me rapproche trop des Potter, mon ennemi va s'en prendre à eux. De toute façon il va probablement vouloir s'en prendre aux Potter, que je sois proche d'eux ou non, juste pour me provoquer.

\- ...À quel point votre ennemi est vil ?

\- À un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Vous vous souvenez que je vous avais dit qu'il n'hésiterai même pas à assassiner un bébé ?

Harry passa une main sur son front en soulevant ses cheveux, révélant sa cicatrice. Haze haussa les sourcils. Il ne l'avait jamais remarquée derrière la frange de Harry…

\- Il a tué mes parents, puis m'a lancé un sortilège qui a raté, me laissant cette cicatrice. J'avais 1 an. Tout ça, c'était le 31 Octobre.

Haze ne put empêcher le hoquement d'indignation, et Tom avait la bouche ouverte. Il devait absolument savoir qui était cet ennemi. Il le devait. Quelqu'un avait osé s'en prendre à Harry. Harry avait failli ne jamais rencontrer Tom...

\- ...Ce qui nous donne une raison de plus pour renforcer la garde de Poudlard. Nous devons impérativement en avertir le directeur.

\- Vous croyez que ça ira…?

Haze se leva furieusement du canapé et regarda rageusement Harry.

\- Ce type a utilisé du sang de licorne. Du sang de licorne ! Fausse alerte ou non, ce gars doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait. De plus, s'il est censé être mort mais vous traque, alors nous ne pouvons pas le laisser courir plus longtemps. Qui sait depuis combien de temps il est là, dans l'enceinte de l'école ! Si ça se trouve, il est planqué dans l'ombre à nous observer.

Haze et Tom se mirent à regarder craintivement autour d'eux.

\- S'il était là, dit Harry, je pense que je le sentirai. Ma cicatrice me ferait mal. Ça a toujours fait mal quand il était proche, ou... Mais vous avez raison. Halloween est pour demain soir. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre plus de temps que ça. Oh, et…Je vous en prie, gardez pour vous le fait que je m'appelle Potter. Nous pourrons en avertir le directeur, mais c'est tout. Et non, Tom. Les questions sur moi viendront plus tard. Nous avons des choses plus urgentes à régler.

Tom referma la bouche et ne dit plus rien. Les trois se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur. Tom les accompagnaient car Harry ne voulait pas le lâcher d'une semelle, trop anxieux que Voldemort, rôdant dans le château, ne coince Tom pour lui faire dieu-sait quel genre de lavage de cerveau.

Harry dû envoyer un patronus à Armando pour leur signaler qu'ils étaient juste devant l'entrée du bureau. Le directeur vint les accueillir et les fit entrer dans son bureau. Harry prit une grande inspiration et raconta la même chose qu'il a dit aux deux autres.

\- Et voilà toute l'histoire, termina Harry.

L'expression de Armando se fit troublée et anxieuse.

\- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, alors… La chose la plus sage serait de renvoyer tous les élèves chez eux, pour leur sécurité. Mais je ne peux pas prendre une décision d'une telle ampleur si hâtivement. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passera demain soir. À quoi ressemble votre ennemi, professeur Potter ? Heu, je veux dire, professeur Riddle…

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait une apparence monstrueuse. Il n'avait pas vraiment de nez, seulement deux fentes. Sa peau était nue et d'une couleur pâle. Il était chauve aussi. Regardez.

Harry fit un mouvement de baguette et des particules rouges scintillantes en sortirent. Elles formèrent le visage de Voldemort avec précision. Armando frémit et Haze se tendit. Tom regarda avec attention chaque parcelles de ce visage pour l'ancrer parfaitement dans son esprit.

\- Mais là, dit Harry, qui sait quelle apparence il a revêtit. Imaginez qu'il soit un élève ! Ou un professeur ! Ou… un Animagus. Mais à ma connaissance, il ne l'était pas. Hélas, avec lui, je ne serais jamais au bout de mes surprises. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il n'est pas mort. Je veux dire, je l'ai tué, je l'ai vraiment tué. Il n'a pas pu se ressusciter ! C'est impossible… Et imaginons qu'il soit devenu un fantôme, ce serait impossible qu'il…

...Qu'il puisse remonter dans le temps en même temps comme Harry. Harry n'avait même pas utilisé de retourneur de temps quand il est venu chercher Tom.

Alors que chacun était perdus dans leurs pensées et digérait toutes ces informations, les lumières de la pièce vacillaient et l'air se fit de plus en plus frais. Ils se mirent tous sur leur garde. Harry prit le bras de Tom par précaution. Le garçon se colla à lui en agrippant fermement la robe de son adulte. Non pas qu'il avait peur. Ce n'étaient que des lumières qui déconnait. Mais on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver. Si c'était encore ce Voldemort, ce qui était très probable, alors il ne devait surtout pas perdre Harry, ni des yeux, ni de toucher.

Harry, après que tout se soit calmé pendant plusieurs secondes et que l'air redevenait stable, planta son regard dans celui de Armando.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est lui, ma cicatrice ne m'a rien fait.

\- Mais c'est une sacrée coïncidence, non ? fit Haze en croisant les bras. Que ce soit vraiment lui ou non, la situation doit être maîtrisée. Monsieur le directeur, quelle est votre décision ?

Armando se rassit très lentement sur sa chaise et se passa une main sur le front. Il ne pouvait pas juste renvoyer maintenant tous les élèves. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, alors que se passerait-il ? Se passerait-il même quelque chose ?

\- Je…

Armando fixa le vide pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je ne fermerai pas Poudlard.

Harry fulminait intérieurement de rage. Il regarda droit dans les yeux. Il allait utiliser de sa magie pour le faire accepter.

\- Monsieur le directeur, vous allez-

Une douleur fulgurante à sa cicatrice le fit crier et tomber à genoux. Il se mit ensuite à parler tout seul.

\- Haha… Toi… Espèce de sal-

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il s'évanouit. La douleur était si forte. Voldemort avait fait quelque chose.

* * *

**o0O0o**

* * *

\- Stupide, stupide, stupide !

\- Calme-toi, Harry.

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme, Tom ? Le directeur ne réalise pas la gravité de la situation, et je reste impuissant !

\- Rallonge-toi, Harry.

\- Pas question que je reste une seconde de plus dans cette infirmerie ! Ah ! Aïe !

Harry se prit le front entre ses mains et Tom agrippa les draps du lit si fort jusqu'à ce que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Harry était assis sur le lit et quelques gouttelettes de sang tombèrent sur le drap.

L'infirmière fit irruption, armée de deux fioles. Sans un mot (ce qui sortait de son habitude, elle qui ne pouvait s'arrêter de parler une fois lancée), elle fourra dans la bouche de Harry le contenu de la première fiole. Harry ne ressentit plus la légère douleur pulsative à sa cicatrice.

\- Merci madame. Maintenant, je dois-

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle lui fit ingérer l'autre potion. Après avoir tout avalé, Harry se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Tom attrapa Harry, une main soutenant son dos et l'autre maintenant l'arrière de sa tête, et le coucha délicatement. Après avoir endormi Harry, l'infirmière soupira.

\- Le rythme cardiaque de ce jeunot est anormal ! Une fois il peut ralentir jusqu'à ce que je me demande s'il n'est pas en train de mourir, une autre fois il peut augmenter si dangereusement qu'on pourrait croire qu'il vient de se faire courser par des dizaines de Magyars à pointes ! Il est sous un stress intense et constant, je n'aime pas ça. Nous devons le laisser se reposer et l'éloigner de toute forme de stress. On dirait qu'il a vécu toute sa vie entouré de choses négatives. Son rythme cardiaque n'est pas dû, ou du moins pas seulement dû, à un problème cardiaque de base. Je ne pense même pas qu'il en ait. Par le caleçon scintillent de Merlin... Il est un si jeune père, à devoir protéger son enfant alors que… qu'un danger rôde tout près, cela ne m'étonne pas que sa magie soit plutôt instable. L'autre fois il a fait exploser mes fioles, vous vous rendez compte ?! Je dois lui prescrire un traitement de potions calmantes et de sommeil sans rêve.

\- Faites-en pour vous aussi, fit une voix à sa droite.

L'infirmière sursauta et tomba nez à nez avec Haze qui la toisait froidement.

\- Vous dites que Harry doit être loin de tout stress, et pourtant vous paniquez juste à côté de lui. Même s'il est endormi, cela ne change rien.

\- …

L'infirmière bredouilla des excuses et s'éloigna, rejoignant son bureau. Haze s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit d'Harry et de Tom. Le silence tomba. À vrai dire, Tom ne se préoccupait guère de Haze. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry. Haze, en revanche, avait beau se soucier de son ami, il n'en était pas moins concerné par l'état mental de Tom.

\- Vous devriez aussi vous reposer, monsieur Riddle. Je me suis arrangé pour que le directeur prenne de hautes mesures de protection pour Harry.

Haze jeta un coup d'œil à un endroit précis au coin de la pièce. Cependant, Tom ne vit rien et ne s'en soucia pas.

\- Tiens donc, vous l'appelez Harry sans hésitation maintenant.

\- Un problème ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'important pour le moment. Nous avons d'autres choses plus urgentes que le souci d'une simple appellation. Je ne vous laisserai pas seul. Pas jusqu'à ce que Harry ne sorte du lit.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de nounou.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps.

\- Nounou, garde du corps, chien de garde, bouclier humain… Appelez-moi comme vous le voulez. Je m'en contre-fiche royalement. Mais je resterai avec vous où que vous soyez. Si ce Voldemort vous attaque, Harry ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Vous ne voulez pas qu'il vive le restant de ses jours dans le regret et le remord, n'est-ce pas ? Grandissez. Vous êtes mature, mais visiblement pas assez pour ne pas réaliser que parfois, il faut savoir accepter certaines choses de ce genre, même à contre-cœur. Laissez tomber vos principes quelconques ou votre fierté stupide.

\- Je n'ai pas de...

\- Monsieur Riddle. Acceptez seulement le fait que quelqu'un d'autre que Harry souhaite sincèrement vous aider.

\- Vous pensez que je ne peux pas me défendre moi-même…?

\- C'est exact.

Tom fut légèrement déconcerté par le manque de tact.

\- J'ai pu vous propulser contre un mur avec un Expelliarmus.

\- Si nous nous battons en duel, sans vouloir vous sous-estimer, je pense que je gagnerai. Mais là n'est pas la question. N'avez-vous pas vu la panique constante de Harry ? Cet ennemi ne doit pas être sous-estimé. Je peux constater qu'il a probablement dû beaucoup sacrifier pour "tuer" ce Voldemort. Il a subit des pertes, et souffre inévitablement de trouble de stress post-traumatique. Ce Voldemort le hante. Pour être honnête, sa panique évidente me fait douter de si je serais même capable de vous défendre en cas d'attaque.

Haze baissa les yeux.

\- Mais si moi, je ne peux vous protéger, alors vous ne pouvez pas le faire vous-même.

Tom réfléchi. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes de silence où Haze avait laissé Tom à ses réflexions, le Serpentard finit par accepter l'aide de son professeur. Ils décidèrent de passer la nuit à l'infirmerie suite à la demande incessante de Tom. Haze n'avait même pas pu refuser à la fin. Et il se sentait un peu plus en sécurité. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à deux endroits de l'infirmerie, puis hocha la tête dans ces directions. Les deux personnes, camouflées par un sort d'invisibilité, hochèrent elles aussi la tête en réponse.

Les heures passèrent très rapidement. Haze ne dormit presque pas de la nuit. Tom, malgré ses tentatives désespérées de rester éveillé, s'est finalement endormi vers 1h du matin. Sans que rien d'autre ne se passe, le matin du 31 Octobre arriva.


	18. Voldemort

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Ça fait quelques temps que j'ai pas posté, mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspi !

Ce chapitre n'est pas si long... 4k mots. C'est mieux que rien, on va dire... Je suis pardonné ? Oui ? Non ? Oh, peu importe. Ce qui compte c'est que je n'ai pas oublié cette fic, hm !

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews !**

Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, Voldemort apparaît... Comment cela va-t-il se terminer ? Va-t-il donner des réponses à certaines questions ? Eh bien en tout cas, la réponse aux questions que je viens de poser sont dans ce chapitre !

Le Fourchelang est en _italique_.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Haze se tenait debout dans un coin de l'infirmerie, un sort de silence placé autour de lui et de deux autres personnes stoïques, droites comme un i.

\- Et s'il ne se passe rien ? demanda un homme tout de noir vêtu.

Ses cheveux étaient noirs d'aspect soyeux, et l'on pouvait distinguer un reflet étonnamment violet. Son expression était neutre, mais dégageait tout de même un air innocent. Cependant, Haze savait que les deux devant lui n'avaient presque rien d'innocent au fond d'eux.

\- Alors ce sera pour le mieux, répondit Haze. Je veux juste que vous montiez la garde.

\- Et s'il se passe quelque chose ? demanda une femme toute de noir vêtue.

Elle ressemblait presque comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'homme, bien que ses traits soient plus féminins. Ses cheveux étaient aussi coupés courts, mais avait une tresse des deux côtés de sa tête reliés ensemble derrière sa tête en un ruban.

\- Alors ce sera la pire des choses, répondit Haze. Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux que vous enquêtez si besoin, et que vous interveniez.

\- Et si une attaque a lieu ? demanda l'homme.

\- Ripostez et protégez les élèves. Vous êtes des pros, vous savez comment procéder. Mais pensez aussi à votre propre sécurité. Je ne veux pas non plus que vous vous comportez en kamikazes.

\- Nous non plus, répondirent les deux en chœur d'une voix plate. Nous n'en avions pas l'intention.

\- Et s'il y a quand même des blessés ? demanda la femme.

\- Je ne sais pas si les élèves apprennent des sorts de soin à Poudlard de nos jours. Ce n'était pas le cas pour quand j'y étais, mais peut-être que ça a changé. Dans le cas où personne ne peut s'occuper d'eux, l'un d'entre vous s'en chargera.

Haze regarda les jumeaux se tenant très droit devant lui, le regardant de leurs yeux sombres.

\- Compris ?

\- Compris, répondirent les deux en chœur.

Et sans un mot, ils devinrent invisibles. Haze retourna s'asseoir sur son lit d'infirmerie à côté de celui de Tom. Au premier abord, Tom ressemblerait à un petit ange innocent profondément endormi, blottit dans d'épaisses couvertures blanches, à la limite de sucer son pouce. Mais pour des yeux biens affutés (ou pour ceux le connaissant suffisamment), cet "ange" faisait totalement semblant de dormir, et était mauvais à ce jeu d'ailleurs. Enfin, selon Haze.

Le professeur s'allongea sur ses couvertures et regarda Tom. Et comme il s'y attendait, quelques instants plus tard, Tom ouvrit les yeux, et sa tête n'avait pas l'air d'appartenir à quelqu'un venant tout juste de se réveiller. Quand le regard du jeune Serpentard croisa celui du plus grand, ils s'écarquillèrent.

\- ...Pourquoi vous me regardez pendant que je dors…?

\- Parce que c'est amusant de voir que vous essayez de faire semblant de dormir. Vous êtes un très mauvais acteur, monsieur Riddle.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour vous diriez que quelque chose est amusant. J'ai l'impression que vous devenez de plus en plus comme Harry.

\- ...Oh.

Tom ne dit plus rien et se retourna. Haze reporta son regard au plafond. Puis Tom planta de nouveau ses yeux vers l'autre.

\- Qui étaient ces gens ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je les ai convoqués pour tenir la garde ce soir. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Est-ce que le directeur est au courant ?

\- J'ai son autorisation.

\- Comment peuvent-ils devenir invisibles ? Je n'ai pas souvenir qu'un sort d'invisibilité existe.

\- Ceci, mon garçon, ne sont pas tes affaires. Laisse-les faire leur travail.

Tom se renfrogna mais ne dit rien d'autre. Il n'alla pas creuser plus loin. De toute façon il pourrait demander à Harry, puisque ce-dernier cachait beaucoup de choses. Après tout, Tom avait un jour découvert que Harry était capable de magie sans baguette. Tom n'était jamais au bout de ses surprises. Et il aimait résoudre des mystères. Ou du moins, il n'aimait vraiment pas être tenu dans l'ignorance. Quelques fois, cela pouvait lui donner l'impression de ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation.

\- Monsieur Haze, dit l'infirmière, le petit-déjeuner va commencer. Voulez-vous y aller ?

Haze tourna la tête vers Tom qui le fixa en retour. Le jeune sembla considérer la question, mais finit par accepter. Haze fut honnêtement surpris. Il était presque sûr que Tom resterait au chevet de son père. Mais s'il acceptait, cela voulait dire au moins une chose : Il avait confiance en Haze. Inconsciemment, Haze sourit. Il attendit que Tom se lève en premier avant de faire de même.

La Grande Salle était bondée et plus ou moins bruyante malgré l'heure matinale. Tout le monde était excité pour Halloween, et les trois repas de la journée étaient adaptés à cet évènement. Certains professeurs mangeaient rapidement et se forçait à converser comme si de rien était. Cela devait être ce soir, très probablement. Tandis que Tom s'asseyait à sa table, Haze alla à sa place. Celle de Harry était évidemment vide, et Dumbledore à côté de lui lui jeta un regard soucieux.

\- Comment allez-vous, monsieur Haze ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Haze prit une bouchée de son sandwich. Le bon goût fondant du jambon, du fromage et du beurre le détendit malgré lui.

\- Je vais aussi bien que tout le reste du corps enseignant.

\- Ah… Je comprends. Moi aussi. Pensez-vous que quelque chose se passera réellement ? Et si ce Voldemort voulait seulement nous angoisser ?

\- Je préfère que ce soit ça plutôt qu'autre chose. Mais s'il se passe vraiment quelque chose…

Haze sembla réfléchir à quelque chose, puis fronça les sourcils en prenant une autre bouchée de son sandwich. Après avoir fini d'avaler, il dit :

\- Oh. Les journalistes seront au courant. Le ministère le sera aussi. Que se passera-t-il quand ils le découvriront ? Normalement, nous aurions dû prévenir les Aurors et reporter instantanément ce message. Une enquête aurait été faite, et si ça se trouve, ils auraient trouvé un indice, voire démasqué le coupable. Par Merlin, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt… Aurait-ce été plus sage si nous avions prévenu les Aurors ? Il n'est pas trop tard...

\- Malheureusement, je pense que le blâme reviendra au directeur. Après tout, il est celui qui a prit la décision de ne rien dire et de ne pas fermer l'école.

Haze finit rageusement son sandwich, et tout de suite il en reprit un autre. Il bénit les repas de Poudlard où tout était bon et libre en quantité. Il bénit aussi Harry et Dumbledore pour ne pas être des goinfres et ne pas dévaliser la table. Enfin, Harry pouvait l'être. Quelques fois.

\- En clair, dit Haze, il risque le renvoi.

\- C'est une triste vérité en effet.

\- Qui devra le remplacer si cela arrive ? Vous ?

Dumbledore mit un certain temps avant de hocher la tête. Puis les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Harry, vêtu de ses vêtements habituels, marcha comme si de rien n'était vers la table des professeurs. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tom qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Puis il s'assit à sa place. Les élèves ne lui avait pas accordé trop d'attention, même s'il était un professeur plutôt apprécié en général.

\- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, dit-il.

Certains professeurs le regardèrent bizarrement. Dumbledore et Haze froncèrent les sourcils.

\- ...Bonjour, répondit-il à Harry avec un sourire, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, merci. L'infirmière m'a donné des potions calmantes, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Mais Harry ignora Haze. Celui-ci fronça encore plus les sourcils. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour l'interpeller, l'expression de Harry changea, comme s'il se rappelait de quelque chose. Puis Il se tourna vers Haze et lui sourit.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda Harry à son collègue.

\- ...Je devrais vous retourner la question. Vous allez bien, vraiment ? Vous semblez… différent.

Les yeux de Harry devinrent sombres pendant un bref instant. Il regarda son assiette vide. Puis son expression changea radicalement et se fit très peinée.

\- Je suis vraiment inquiet à propos d'aujourd'hui. Vous savez pourquoi…

\- Oh. Je comprends. Nous le sommes tous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous irez bien. Nous ne laisserons rien arriver.

\- Oui…

Puis l'expression de Harry se refit indifférente. Haze, Dumbledore et Tom étaient très… perplexes. Harry ne toucha pas à son assiette de tout le reste du repas. Haze et lui allèrent en silence vers la salle de classe. Étrangement, Harry était celui qui marchait devant Haze.

* * *

**o0O0o**

* * *

La journée ne pouvait pas être pire, se dit Haze. Il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à Harry. Ce-dernier n'avait pas été lui-même. Haze pouvait comprendre son stress, mais pas à ce point ! Haze ne put s'empêcher de se passer une main sur le visage en regardant Harry détruire verbalement une petite Gryffondor de deuxième année.

\- ...et vous croyez que votre petite carrure suffit pour courir assez pour échapper à un détraqueur ? Ne me faites pas rire. Je vous pensais plus futée, plus instruite. Ha… Mais vous êtes une Gryffondor, c'est vrai. Vous avez plus de courage que de cervelle. Agir avant de réfléchir, hm ? Je ne vais pas m'attendre à mieux de… vous. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor.

La petite brune était au bord des larmes. Il était presque évident pour tout le monde que leur professeur avait quelque chose contre les Gryffondors et les Nés-Moldus. Les élèves chuchotaient entre eux, jetant un regard très mauvais à Harry. Tom le regardait fixement, et Haze cru décerner un léger dégoût dans le regard de l'enfant. Harry sourit soudain, et regarda tous les élèves.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment chasser un détraqueur ? répéta-t-il à la classe.

Il y eut un grand silence. Puis une main hésitante se leva.

\- Oui monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Le sortilège du Patronus, répondit Abraxas.

Il lui fallait un grand self-contrôle au Serpentard pour que sa voix ne vacille pas. Il connaissait bien évidemment la réponse. En réalité, pas mal d'entre eux le savait. Mais quand cette Gryffondor avait dit timidement qu'elle courrait le plus loin possible, le professeur Harry… a semblé plutôt mal le prendre.

Puis il avait dit tout ça cette fille. Même Abraxas, qui était un Sang-Pur capable d'employer le terme "Sang-de-Bourbe" sans aucune hésitation et à but offensif, était un peu choqué par Harry. Après tout, le professeur Harry était lui-même un… Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais un Sang-de-Bourbe sympathique et fort, qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qui était toujours à l'écoute. Depuis que Harry l'avait aidé, Abraxas ressentait presque de l'admiration envers lui. Ils avaient déjà discuté deux ou trois fois après les cours. Et tout le temps, Harry lui demandait de ses nouvelles avec un sourire, soucieux de sa santé. Abraxas devait bien admettre qu'une simple conversation d'une demi-heure avec Harry était beaucoup plus efficace qu'une session d'une heure avec le psychomage familial en charge de lui.

\- Bravo monsieur Malfoy. Quinze points pour Serpentard.

Tout le monde était plus ou moins choqués. Quinze points ? Autant ? Pour ça ? Les Gryffondors étaient outrés.

\- Mais ça va pas la tête ! dit un rouge et or en se levant de son siège.

Le jeune sembla tout de suite le regretter, car quand il vit l'expression sombre de Harry, il déglutit.

\- Vous osez crier, vous lever sans autorisation et protester ? fit Harry d'une voix dangereusement calme.

\- Je… Je…

Le jeune hésita. Mais il prit son courage à deux mains, et se tint courageusement debout, fixant son professeur avec mépris.

\- Oui, j'ose, monsieur. C'est injuste. Vous avez-

\- Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor. Si vous arrêtez votre cinéma tout de suite, je ne vous pénaliserait pas plus. Assis.

La voisine de table de ce garçon était une Serpentard. Honnêtement, elle était satisfaite que les Gryffondors soient rabaissés de la sorte, mais elle était aussi étrangement choquée du changement si brusque de personnalité de son professeur. La fin du cours arriva très lentement. Quand ce fut l'heure, tout le monde rangea ses affaires à toute vitesse et partirent. Sauf Tom. Tom alla rapidement devant le bureau de Haze et Harry, et claqua ses mains dessus. Ses yeux perçants se plantèrent dans ceux de son père. Haze se leva aussi et posa une main sur l'épaule de Tom avant que celui-ci n'explose. Il recula l'enfant et se mit entre lui et Harry.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? fit Haze d'un ton menaçant.

Il avait déjà sa baguette en main, la pointant de façon menaçante vers "Harry".

\- Voyons professeur Haze, que dites-vous ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas Riddle. Sortez de son corps ou reprenez votre vraie forme !

\- Oh, mais je _suis_ Riddle.

\- Riddle ne dirait jamais de telles choses à une pauvre élève.

Sans prévenir, Tom se rua devant Haze.

\- Finite Incantatem ! cria-t-il.

"Harry" ne s'y attendait pas, mais il resta calme. Tom avait été trop rapide et trop près pour qu'il ne réagisse. Le visage de Harry se transforma. Voyant cela, Haze lança un Protego autour de lui et Tom. Alors que les secondes passaient, les deux eurent une expression d'effroi. Devant eux se tenait Voldemort qui soupira.

\- Je ne pensais pas me révéler de sitôt. Vous auriez pu attendre ce soir. Je suis sûr que ça aurait fait un beau spectacle dans la Grande Salle...

Les yeux rouges du Mage Noir se plantèrent dans ceux de Tom, et ce dernier trembla inconsciemment. Haze fit barrage de son corps pour protéger Tom. Il lança le premier sort.

\- Stupéfix !

Voldemort n'esquiva pas. Le sort traversa son corps, comme s'il était un fantôme. Mais malgré sa surprise, Haze ne pouvait pas se permettre de le sous-estimer. Il enchaîna les sortilèges offensifs, mais tous traversèrent le corps de Voldemort, et ce-dernier se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux. Soudain, le Mage Noir leva la main, et Haze se fit propulser contre le mur avec une très grande violence. Sa tête cogna fortement contre la pierre froide et il sentit sa vue se brouiller. Le sang coula de l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Tom… Cours !

Tom resta pétrifié sur place. Puis il fit une chose que ni Voldemort ni Haze ne s'attendaient, et le premier surpris était Tom lui-même : il courut et se positionna entre Haze et Voldemort.

\- Je ne suis pas faible… Je ne fuirai pas !

Il devait prévenir Harry ou Dumbledore. Une image de Harry le prenant dans ses bras lui vint en tête. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. C'était ça ! Un bon souvenir ! Un Patronus ! À ce moment, il fut reconnaissant que Harry lui ai déjà montré le sortilège du Patronus hors des cours. Tom n'avait jamais réussi à créer un Patronus corporel, mais avait déjà produit un petit nuage de fumée. Mais là, il fallait qu'il ait un Patronus corporel. La situation l'obligeait. Il fallait qu'il l'utilise comme messager.

\- Expecto Patronum ! fit-il de toutes ses forces.

À ces mots, Voldemort rit. Et rien ne se passa. Tom regarda sa baguette avec effroi.

\- Le petit Tom, lancer un Patronus ?! Héhé ! J'aimerais bien voir ça. Serais-tu même capable de créer un seule petit filet de fumée ?

\- Expecto Patronum ! lança de nouveau Tom.

Rien ne se passa. Voldemort fit un sourire ignoble. Tom écarquilla les yeux. Il l'avait déjà fait avec Harry une fois ! Pourquoi cela ne marchait pas cette fois ?!

\- Expecto Patronum ! relança-t-il.

Rien.

\- Expecto Patronum ! Expecto Patronum ! EXPECTO PATRONUM !

La tête de Haze l'étourdissait et sa vision était brouillée, mais même si le son qui parvenait à ses oreilles était plutôt bouché, il parvenait à discerner ce qu'ils disaient, et put distinguer la panique de Tom.

\- Calme-toi ! Respire et pense à un souvenir heureux. Pense-y très fort ! Ne laisse pas les sentiments négatifs te submerger !

Voldemort lança un bureau sur Haze qui se protégea de ses bras, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas la force de lancer un sort. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi… faible. Sans défense. Vulnérable. Inutile. Il avait dit qu'il protégerait Tom, mais voilà que les rôles s'inversaient. Et encore, est-ce que Tom serait capable de se défendre ? Même s'il réussissait à appeler à l'aide avec un Patronus, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps. Qui sait ce que ce Voldemort était capable de faire.

Tom prit une grande inspiration et essaya de se concentrer sur des souvenirs heureux. Harry qui lui racontait des histoires avant de s'endormir au Chaudron Baveur, qui le serrait dans ses bras, qui lui présentait leur nouvelle maison, qui lui préparait un chocolat chaud tous les soirs, qui l'enlaçait avec un plaid, qui lui faisait un bisou sur le front, qui lui répétait des paroles rassurantes…

\- Expecto Patronum !

Un animal jailli de sa baguette. Les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent quand il vit ce que c'était. Un serpent. Alors c'était son Patronus ? Quel beau spécimen. Il ordonna au serpent de chercher du renfort auprès de Harry et Dumbledore. Voldemort regarda le serpent partir, pensif. Il ne pensait pas que son autre lui serait capable d'en produire un. Quand il était jeune, il n'avait pourtant jamais réussi, ni même jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Dis-moi mon petit Tom, dit Voldemort, crois-tu vraiment que Harry es honnête avec toi ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'il te ment ?

\- ...Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Oh, tu sais, tu n'es pas un Sang-Pur. Et ce n'était pas ton père qui était le sorcier. Ta mère l'était. Et ce moldu l'a laissée tomber. Ne voudrais-tu pas te venger ? Te venger de ce moldu. Te venger de Harry qui t'a gardé dans l'ignorance. Je peux t'aider à accomplir ta vengeance. Je te connais mieux que quiconque.

Tom plissa les yeux. Il ne connaissait pas l'histoire de sa famille, mais Harry lui a clairement dit un jour qu'il lui dirait tout quand Tom sera prêt. En réalité, Tom était prêt, mais il avait cette crainte insensée que Harry l'abandonnerait une fois que Tom saurait son histoire. Il ne voulait pas retourner auprès de sa famille biologique. Qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus.

\- Je m'en fiche, dit Tom en se pinçant les lèvres.

Voldemort fut légèrement pris de court. Il n'observait pas Harry et son jeune moi depuis longtemps, mais il ne pensait pas que Harry réussirait à changer son jeune lui. L'amour… Cette stupide chose appelée "amour". Comment Harry a-t-il pu remplir d'affection le meurtrier de ses parents, même sous forme d'enfant ?

\- Harry te ment. Il ne t'aime pas. Il fait semblant. Oh, tu ne sais pas la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi, à ton avis, est-il si gentil avec toi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a adopté ? Harry cache un grand secret que je me ferais le plaisir de te révéler. Nous verrons si tu penseras toujours à Harry de la même façon. Harry veut te tuer depuis le moment où il a posé ses yeux sur toi à l'orphelinat. Il souhaite ta mort plus que tout, car tu lui a tout volé. Tu lui a volé ce qu'il avait de plus cher et qu'il n'a jamais pu avoir. Il fait semblant de t'aimer pour mieux t'assassiner.

Tom se boucha les oreilles. Il ne voulait plus entendre ça. Harry ne l'aimait pas ? Foutaises ! L'amour de Harry envers lui était réel, c'était certain ! Et s'il voulait vraiment sa mort, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, quand Tom ne connaissait même pas la magie ? Il refusait de croire ce Voldemort.

Alors que ses pensées commençaient à s'emmêler, la porte de la salle de classe claqua. À peine Dumbledore entra dans la pièce qu'il érigea un puissant bouclier autour de tout le monde sauf Voldemort, bien évidemment. Harry, le vrai, entra quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Qu'as-tu dit à mon fils, espèce de sale serpent ?

Voldemort regarda Dumbledore, puis Harry.

\- Je lui ai dit la vérité.

\- Comment as-tu pu revenir ? dit Harry avec colère. C'est… impossible !

\- Oh, figure-toi que je ne suis pas mort quand tu as cru me tuer.

\- Tu as disparu sous mes yeux !

\- Mais je ne suis pas mort. À ton avis, comment crois-tu que j'ai pu survivre ?

Harry le fixa quelques secondes, puis son teint blêmit.

\- Ne me dis pas que… Tu as créé un neuvième… ho… hor…

\- C'est exact. Que tu es perspicace, petit Potter. Même si un imbécile aurait compris un peu plus vite.

\- Mais comment ! Qui as-tu tué ?!

\- Voyons mon cher Harry, il faut bien que je garde quelques secrets un peu plus longtemps.

Voldemort fit quelques pas en tournant en rond autour des boucliers, comme un lion en cage. Cependant, Harry n'avait pas l'impression que l'animal en cage était le phénomène de foire, mais plutôt le public.

\- Je dois avouer t'avoir sous-estimer, Harry Potter. Je ne pensais pas que tu l'élèverais avec un amour réel au point de le changer. Était-ce facile ? Il semblait plutôt facile à briser.

\- Tom est doté d'amour. Mais _toi_, tu ne peux pas. Et tu ne le pourrais jamais.

\- Certes, certes. Mais l'amour est une chose si pathétique et si fragile.

\- C'est parce que tu es dénué de bons sentiments que tu dis ça. Tu ne comprendras jamais.

Harry et Voldemort se fusillèrent du regard. Harry repoussait comme il le pouvait les attaques de Légilimencie. Puis Voldemort planta son regard dans celui de son jeune lui, mais Harry se mit entre eux très rapidement.

\- _Cette journée ne s'est pas passée comme je l'avais prévue_, siffla Voldemort en Fourchelang.

Dumbledore et Haze, qui avait reprit tous ses sens, écarquillèrent les yeux. Tom ne sembla pas se rendre compte du changement, ni Harry, qui semblait beaucoup trop concentré pour percevoir un changement. Et la voix de Voldemort a toujours été sifflante. C'est quand Haze murmura : "Du Fourchelang…?" que Tom s'en rendit compte.

\- _Je pensais lancer une attaque lors du repas de ce soir, mais hélas, certaines personnes ont été plus perspicaces que je ne l'aurais imaginé._

\- _Tu es juste débile ! Tu croyais me connaître ? Tu croyais pouvoir facilement te faire passer pour moi ?!_ cria Harry en Fourchelang.

Il réalisa bien vite son erreur quand il vit le sourire de Voldemort et le regard choqué de tout le monde. Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Il avait parlé Fourchelang. Devant eux. Mais au final, peu importait pour le moment. Il y avait plus urgent.

\- _Je vais partir pour le moment. Mais je reviendrai. Ce corps n'en est pas vraiment un, comme vous avez pu le constater. Mais je compte bien revenir. Et la prochaine fois que l'on se verra, Harry Potter, je serais complet._

\- _Je vais te traquer ! Te chercher, puis te tuer ! Je vais trouver le neuvième ho…_

Harry ferma la bouche. Il ne fallait pas qu'il prononce le mot horcruxe devant Tom. Il deviendrait beaucoup trop curieux, et qui sait ce qu'il se passerait alors.

\- _Je vais te détruire pour de bon,_ reprit-il avec la même hargne. _Tu mourras définitivement._

\- _Mais encore faut-il trouver ce qui me maintient en vie. Je me demande combien de temps il te faudra pour trouver le dernier…_

Sur ces mots, Voldemort disparu dans une fumée noire qui s'échappa par la fenêtre en cassant la vitre. Harry courut vers la fenêtre et se pencha pour essayer de voir dans quelle direction il était parti, mais ne vit rien. Le verre lui coupa la paume de ses mains ainsi que ses doigts, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il se retourna lentement et balaya du regard la salle de classe sans dessus dessous. Personne ne dit mot.

Haze fixait Harry avec des yeux calculateurs, et Harry pu discerner avec tristesse une méfiance qui était présente les premières fois où ils se sont rencontrés, mais qui avait disparue au fil du temps. Dumbledore fronçait les sourcils et avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Tom fixait le sol. Harry fit de même. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Par sa simple présence dans cette époque, il avait ramené un puissant Mage Noir. De plus, il parlait Fourchelang. Il y avait de quoi le rejeter et le craindre.

Il sentit les larmes monter, mais une main froide agrippa délicatement son poignet et le souleva. Tom avait la tête baissée et Harry ne pouvait voir son expression. De toute manière, pour le moment, il souhaitait simplement s'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

Tom regarda le sang et les coupures sur les mains de Harry. Il sortit sa baguette et marmonna un sortilège de guérison et de nettoyage. Les mains de Harry redevinrent comme neuves. Et par ce simple geste de la part de son fils, Harry s'effondra à genoux et posa son front contre la main froide de Tom.

Le silence de la salle fut brisé par les sanglots et les paroles d'excuse de Harry. Tom ne dit rien et enroula simplement ses bras autour de son père.


	19. Apprendre à faire connaissance

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas posté, alors que visiblement, ça fait presque un mois (ou un peu plus, je ne sais plus) depuis que j'ai donné de mes nouvelles.

**Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre soutient !**

Ce chapitre est plus court, mais il contient beaucoup de dialogues, et il sera surtout concentré sur... Tom et Malfoy ! Serait-ce le début d'une complicité entre eux...? En tout cas, Voldemort ne reviendra pas tout de suite. Je compte en fait développer la relation entre Tom et Abraxas, de même entre Harry, Haze et Dumbledore. Le sujet de Voldemort reviendra donc avec nos trois adultes.

Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, Tom et Abraxas se parlent... De quoi déjà ? Oh, ils font juste connaissance. Il faut bien commencer quelque part !

Nous découvrons une nouvelle face de Malfoy. Derrière le titre de noble et la réputation de prince des glaces se cache évidemment une personnalité toute autre ! Et Tom semble avoir de moins en moins de difficulté à communiquer avec ceux de sa tranche d'âge...

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

_Le silence de la salle fut brisé par les sanglots et les paroles d'excuse de Harry. Tom ne dit rien et enroula simplement ses bras autour de son père._

Cela durait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes, et pourtant Harry n'avait pas la force de se lever. Les mains de Tom ne bougeaient pas de son dos, et cela perdurait. Ce n'était ni agréable, ni désagréable. C'était… vide. Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans cette étreinte, ni dans la force de ces bras. Ni joie, ni colère, ni tristesse, ni aucun sentiment quelconque. Mais ça lui convenait. Il ne voulait rien ressentir à l'instant présent. Oh, comme il aurait aimé être une coquille vide. Ainsi il ne pourrait ressentir autant de sentiments négatifs.

Haze ferma les yeux un instant, réfléchit, puis prit une grande inspiration et regarda Harry.

\- Venez m'en parler si vous ne vous sentez pas bien.

Puis il partit sans un autre mot, agitant sa baguette pour réparer le bazar dans la salle. Il ne restait plus que trois personnes. Dumbledore ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais décida de garder le silence. Harry lui lança un regard de reconnaissance et d'imploration que Dumbledore compris. Ce-dernier s'en alla à son tour, mais bien évidemment, Harry savait que le sujet reviendra inévitablement entre eux.

Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire ou faire sur le moment. Tom s'accrochait à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage, et Harry avait du mal à avoir une idée précise de qu'il pensait, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait utiliser de Légilimencie s'il ne pouvait même pas voir un bout de tête de Tom.

...Et cela durait. Durait. Longtemps. Harry se demandait même si Tom s'était assoupis, mais sa respiration et sa prise toujours ferme prouvait le contraire. Il avait de la chance, en un sens. Son fils aurait pu l'éviter, mais à la place, il se comportait comme du velcro. Ne voulant pas briser le moment, il se leva, et comme il l'avait deviné, Tom enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Instinctivement, il mit une main sur son dos et sous ses fesses pour le maintenir. Son fils n'était pas très lourd, mais n'était pas le plus petit non plus. Il se positionna devant la porte et hésita un moment, se disant que Tom n'aimerait pas être vu en public dans une position si embarrassante pour lui, d'autant plus que les sorts d'invisibilité n'existaient pas. Mais il ne pouvaient pas rester ici, et le Serpentard ne semblait pas réagir. Prenant une grande inspiration, il ouvrit la porte d'un informulé et sortit.

Il ne savait pas par quelle chance, mais il n'y avait absolument personne. Pas un chat, ni un crapaud, ni quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant, le silence le rendait inconfortable. La respiration de Tom était pratiquement inaudible, mais il sentait sa chaleur contre son cou. Il regagna ses appartements sans croiser rien ni personne.

Il se pencha pour poser Tom sur le canapé, mais celui-ci enroula ses bras encore plus fortement autour du cou de Harry.

\- Tom, tu veux me lâcher ? demanda Harry en essayant de réprimer le tremblement de sa voix.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais Tom finit par faire un petit "Non…" à peine audible.

\- Je veux dormir, dit Tom avec le même ton.

Le cœur de Harry se tordit. On aurait dit un bébé. N'ayant pas la tête à argumenter, il marcha en direction du lit et se coucha, Tom toujours enroulé autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux, se permettant de respirer une bonne fois pour toute à la sensation des draps moelleux et froids.

C'est dans cette position qu'il s'endormit. Et malgré les évènements, Tom ne put lui aussi résister très longtemps à l'appel du sommeil.

* * *

**o0O0o**

* * *

Ce fut avec un grand mal de tête couplé d'une odeur d'infirmerie que Tom se réveilla. Et la première chose qu'il vit fut quelque chose auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé : Malfoy assis sur une chaise à sa droite, tenant son menton en coupe d'une main, le regardant d'un air paresseux et en quelque sorte détendu, et Tom se surprit à penser que ce visage paraissait beaucoup plus naturel et lui allait beaucoup mieux que son visage habituel. Les cheveux blonds et soignés de Malfoy brillaient même sans lumière, et sa belle frange descendait légèrement en cascade devant ses yeux ; néanmoins ses yeux gris atypiques possédaient un éclat envoûtant.

Quand il vit que Tom avait ouvert les yeux, un masque froid remplaça son ancienne expression. Tom fronça les sourcils, surpris de se soucier de la présence de Malfoy, et de l'avoir détaillé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis à l'infirmerie ?

\- Le professeur Riddle t'as amené ici ce matin. Tu n'étais pas là aux cours de l'après-midi, alors je lui ai demandé où tu étais. Il m'a dit que tu avais beaucoup de fièvre ce matin, que tu ne te réveillais pas, et il t'a déposé ici.

Tom le regarda simplement, et Malfoy détourna légèrement le visage, et il était évident qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de garder sa façade d'aristocrate en place.

\- Non pas que je suis inquiet hein ! Juste intrigué hein ! Ne va pas te faire des idées ! C'est pour dire qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé, tout le monde se pose des questions.

Tom se redressa subitement.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Quoi, tu ne te souviens pas d'hier ? J'ai entendu dire que ton père avait été victime de possession et que l'intrus a été chassé de son corps. S'en est suivi un combat entre lui et les professeurs, et tu étais pris au milieu de la bataille. Je ne connais pas les détails, c'est tout ce qu'ils nous ont dit. Dès que le combat a eu lieu, tous les élèves ont été confinés dans leurs dortoirs sous étroite surveillance des professeurs.

\- Ah oui, je me souviens.

\- Tu as encore de la fièvre, recouche-toi.

\- Tiens donc ? Monseigneur Malfoy joue les nounous ?

\- N'importe quoi. Je ne veux juste pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience.

\- Je ne te savais pas si sensible.

\- Je…!

Tom mit un doigt sur la bouche de Malfoy qui se figea.

\- Ne parle pas. Tu ne veux pas que l'infirmière arrive, non ?

Malfoy prit le doigt et le tordit légèrement. Tom serra les dents. Il massa son doigt pendant quelques instants, instants où le silence prit place dans la conversation. Malfoy s'accouda élégamment à la petite table de chevet et fixa le vide.

\- L'intrus qui a possédé le corps de Harry est toujours en liberté, dit Tom après une minute de silence gênante.

\- Hm. Je vois.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te surprendre.

\- Non, ça explique les deux gardes juste à l'extérieur des rideaux.

\- ...Il y a des gens à l'extérieur ? Des "gardes" ? Tu as mit la zone sous Silencio j'espère.

\- Tu penses que je suis aussi bête ? Bien évidemment. Je ne veux pas que les gens pensent que le Ô Grand Abraxas Malfoy soit resté au chevet de la personne qu'il a autrefois martyrisé et maltraité.

\- Alors tu avoues m'avoir martyrisé, mal traité, et pas "joué".

Malfoy le regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes.

\- Sache que je ne recommencerai pas. J'ai non seulement promis, mais je n'étais pas moi-même avant.

\- Tu veux dire que tu extériorisais ta haine sur moi. Ta haine de soi et envers ta mère.

Malfoy lui lança un regard de mépris, mais étrangement dénué de pics acérés comme il pouvait en recevoir quand Malfoy le harcelait.

\- Tu n'as aucun tact, dit le blond.

\- Tu n'es pas non plus très connu pour ton tact, répondit Tom.

\- C'est vrai, dit-il en ignorant ce dernier commentaire. Je me servais de toi comme défouloir. Parce que tu es un Sang-de-Bourbe, tu n'es pas riche, tu ne pensais qu'à la réussite scolaire au lieu et refusais de t'intégrer aux autres.

\- Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas toujours le cas ? rétorqua-t-il avec un léger sourire qui ne contenait aucun bon sentiment.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Tu es toujours un Sang-de-Bourbe, et tu le seras pour toujours d'ailleurs. Tu es pauvre, tu es un rat de bibliothèque. Les gens se demandent même pourquoi tu n'es pas tombé à Serdaigle. Et tu refuses toujours d'engager les conversations avec les autres. Et quand tu parles, on entend ta voix à peine cinq secondes.

\- Tu es sûr que tu es Malfoy ? Tu agis assez différemment de ce que je m'attendais. Je pensais que tu m'aurais juste jeté ton regard froid habituel et serais parti, mais tu es resté et a tenu la conversation avec moi.

\- Ton père est le professeur Riddle. Pour être honnête, je le porte très haut dans mon estime, et tu sais pourquoi. Je le respecte beaucoup. Je peux au moins me permettre de faire un effort pour m'entendre avec son fils. De plus, il est normal pour un Malfoy d'étendre son réseau social.

\- Efface la dernière partie et je pourrais presque être ému.

\- Efface ce que tu viens de dire, parce que je sais que c'est totalement faux.

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant un court instant avant qu'un léger sourire ne fleurit sur le visage de Malfoy. Tom fut surpris et haussa légèrement les sourcils. Jamais il n'avait vu Malfoy sourire, ou du moins avoir un sourire semblant si… réel.

\- Je n'en peux plus, soupira Malfoy.

Son sourire se brisa, et Tom découvrit alors une autre expression sur le visage de son ancien ennemi : la tristesse.

\- Ces gens superficiels qui ne pensent qu'à la renommée et au pouvoir. Je veux dire, je suis pareil. J'aime ce qu'aiment tous les autres aristocrates, parce que j'ai grandi entouré de ça. C'est contradictoire. Je me plains des autres, mais les autres sont ce que je suis.

\- Je ne pense pas.

Malfoy fut surpris, mais ne le montra pas entièrement. Il haussa un simple sourcil.

\- Même si les autres sont "superficiels", sont "comme toi", au final, ce qui compte, c'est que tu es toi, non ?

\- Étrange venant de toi. Je pensais que tu serais plus égocentrique.

\- Je le suis, claqua Tom.

Malfoy lui lança un regard amusé suite à cet aveux. L'autre se contenta simplement de grogner légèrement.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce qui compte, c'est toi et toi seul. Les autres sont comme toi ? Alors je te conseillerai de ne pas te rabaisser à leur niveau. Si tu veux te rassurer, dis-toi qu'ils sont bien inférieurs…

\- Je le pense. Je suis un Malfoy, je te signale. Même les Parkinson ne sont pas aussi puissants que nous. Ça ne change rien à leur superficialité.

\- Dis-toi qu'ils sont bien inférieurs car ils ne sont que des copies de toi, l'originel. Et puisque tu es l'originel, tu n'es pas pareil qu'eux, tu n'es pas eux. Ils pensent au pouvoir et toi aussi ? Alors eux seuls sont à plaindre. Ils t'ont copié.

\- C'est une vision assez égocentrique, pour le coup. Mais je comprends. Mais toi ? Toi qui n'a pas grandi dans la richesse et la renommée, as-tu le même point de vue ?

\- Non. Je suis supérieur à beaucoup, mais je suis encore plus un être originel que quiconque, puisque personne ne me copie.

\- Hm. Je vois maintenant.

Tom prit alors soudainement le bras de Malfoy et remonta la manche. Il vit toutes les cicatrices passées, rappel des horreurs qu'il avait vécu et de tout ce malheur. Malfoy garda son expression de prince des glaces habituelle, mais son cœur, lui, s'était comme réellement gelé.

\- Viens me voir si l'envie t'en prend.

\- Comment tu sais pour ça ? dit froidement Malfoy. Ton père te l'a dit ?

\- Non, idiot. Je l'ai juste deviné depuis le temps. Je voulais juste une confirmation.

\- Je pourrais juste aller voir ton père. Pourquoi irais-je vers toi ?

\- J'ai dit "si l'envie t'en prend". Je m'en fiche que ce soit moi ou mon père.

Tom relâcha le poignet de Malfoy et remonta ses genoux contre son torse. Il porta une main à son front et attendit.

\- Ah, je crois que ma fièvre a baissée. Tu devrais appeler l'infirmière et lui dire que je ne me sens plus malade.

Malfoy le dévisagea quelques instants, et pouffa légèrement de rire. Bien entendu, il pouffa élégamment à la Malfoy. Sinon, ça ne ferait pas très noble.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me montres tes faiblesses, Malfoy ? Tu ne crains pas que je puisse les retourner contre toi ? Te ridiculiser ? Répandre des rumeurs comme quoi le prestigieux hériter de la grande famille Malfoy est faible devant les Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Malfoy sembla réfléchir un instant, puis regarda Tom droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t'imagine facilement faire ça. Mais étonnement, sans raison, je suis persuadé que tu ne le feras pas !

* * *

**o0O0o**

* * *

Tom reprit son souffle puis prit une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

\- ...Et c'est comme ça que Malfoy…

Harry lui lança un énième regard.

\- Je veux dire, Abraxas, a dit qu'il me faisait confiance. Enfin, il ne l'a pas dit explicitement, mais l'a sous-entendu.

Tom avait raconté sa journée à Harry. Il avait omis certains détails, mais avait dit les éléments essentiels.

\- Son attitude était bizarre aujourd'hui. C'est sa vraie nature, mais je me demande pourquoi il est à Serpentard.

\- Allons, La maison ne définit pas tout. Le fait d'avoir un masque insensible ne signifie pas que tu es obligatoirement un Serpentard.

Tom fixa Harry.

\- C'est vrai, dit le Serpentard. Alors moi, pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas à Serdaigle ? Je préfère la compagnie des livres à celle des autres. J'ai du mal socialement.

\- Heu…

Bien évidemment, Harry ne pouvait lui dire la vérité.

\- Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit, la maison ne définit pas tout. Le fait que tu préfères les livre aux gens ne signifie pas que tu es obligatoirement un Serdaigle. Et tu n'as pas tant de mal socialement. Regarde, tous les professeurs t'apprécient parce que tu te comportes très bien. Tu n'es pas renfermé sur toi-même, tu n'es pas trop extraverti. Tu es sociable seulement quand tu le veux. Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave si tu n'as aucun ami. Oh, mais du coup, Abraxas et toi, vous semblez bien proches en ce moment.

\- Pas particulièrement. On a juste un peu parlé aujourd'hui, c'est tout.

\- C'est déjà un exploit venant de toi.

Harry était plutôt content. Aujourd'hui, rien de catastrophique n'était arrivé, si ce n'est sa petite panique dans la matinée quand il s'est réveillé et a remarqué que Tom était très fiévreux. Il s'est en fait avéré qu'il avait attrapé un gros rhume. Il l'a donc directement emmené voire l'infirmière. Bien heureusement, la magie a guérit ça en une matinée, et il a pu retourner en cours l'après-midi. Par précaution, Haze lui a confié deux "connaissances" dignes de confiance, pour monter la garde devant le lit de son garçon fermé par les rideaux.

Tom est retourné dans les appartements de Harry le soir comme si de rien n'était. Harry avait un peu moins peur, car quand Voldemort s'était échappé la veille, les deux "connaissances" de Haze l'avait traqué grâce à la magie. Voldemort s'était déplacé très vite avec sa forme incorporelle, et ils ont failli perdre sa trace à plusieurs reprises. Voldemort n'est actuellement plus à Poudlard, et sa traque ne fait que commencer.

Cette fois-ci, les évènements n'ont pas échappés à la presse, et Harry ne sait vraiment pas si c'est pour le mieux. Par chance, Armando Dippet a réussi à s'en sortir en gardant son poste de directeur. Des Aurors et beaucoup d'autres sorciers spécialisés en sorts de protection ont établis de puissantes barrières magiques autour de Poudlard, pour ne laisser passer aucun esprit ou forme de Magie Noire. Peu importe si Voldemort avait la taille d'une fourmi, son âme serait la même, et serait repoussée. Du moins, Harry l'espérait.

Il avait tenu à participer à la création des barrières, mais n'a pas pu y donner beaucoup de sa magie, car tout simplement, il y avait trop de magie en lui. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention plus que ça. Cependant, il comptait tout de même renforcer les barrières en secret les jours à venir. Sa magie serait plus efficace face à Voldemort.

Tom n'avait pas non plus posé de questions sur Voldemort, à la grande surprise de Harry. Ce-dernier n'osait pas aborder le sujet tout se suite avec lui, et s'il pouvait enfin souffler un bon coup maintenant qu'il sait et sent que Voldemort est loin et ne revient pas pour le moment, alors il profitera de cette pause qui lui est offerte.

Pour le moment, il voulait juste profiter du présent les yeux fermés, respirer sans stresser, buvant du chocolat chaud avec son fils emmitouflé dans le même plaid que lui, et l'écouter raconter sa journée.


	20. Aider un ami dans le besoin

Bonjour ou bonsoir. Hé là, je suis confiné ! J'ai pas le Covid, mais je suis cas contact. Super, manquait plus que ça ;_; Enfin bon, je passe le test Mercredi, et il est très probable que je ne l'ai pas. Ou alors je suis asymptomatique. Et si je l'ai, bah... Bah voilà quoi... En tout cas je risque pas de mourir donc tant mieux '-'

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour votre soutient !**

Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, Tom et Abraxas se rapprochent ! Et... oh ? Il semble qu'ils s'entendent plutôt bien, non ? Peut-être sont-ils destinés à être de bons amis en fin de compte.

Je vais continuer d'écrire, peut-être que je pourrais poster un autre chapitre avant la fin de la semaine (par fin de semaine, je parle de Dimanche). Sachant que je suis confiné jusqu'à Mercredi, et que si le résultat est positif, ça sera jusqu'à Jeudi prochain... J'ai tout mon temps pour écrire je pense.

Enfin bref ! Fini le petit blabla habituel, et j'espère que ce chapitre, plutôt court cependant, vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Abraxas inspecta les lieux. Il était dans un beau salon avec une cheminée allumée qui rendait la pièce très chaleureuse. Le bois lisse et sombre d'une horloge comtoise contre le mur et du parquet lui plaisait beaucoup. Cependant, mis à part ça, il n'y avait qu'un canapé en cuir, une table basse et une chaise.

\- Joli, fit Abraxas à la seule autre personne présente.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit Tom. Ça représente le salon de ma maison.

Tom, assis sur la chaise, sortit une mallette de sa poche et l'agrandit d'un sort.

\- Où as-tu déniché cette salle ? demanda Abraxas. La "Salle sur Demande", c'est bien ça ?

\- Harry m'en a parlé.

Lui et son père étaient déjà allés ici plusieurs fois. Une fois, Harry avait transformé la salle en cuisine deluxe pour lui apprendre à préparer des plats tout seul. Il avait apparemment été traumatisé du chocolat chaud que Tom lui avait fait, à savoir la seule fois où Tom avait touché à une casserole. Maintenant, Tom savait préparer chauffer du lait sans le faire déborder et comment bien doser le cacao en poudre. Il savait aussi faire des plats basiques à base d'œufs et de bacon.

Abraxas s'assit confortablement sur le sofa et croisa les jambes. Tom se trouvait sur la chaise devant lui à sa gauche.

\- Récapitulons, dit Tom. Je t'aide à te débarrasser de ces cicatrices et j'étudie celles provenant de malédictions.

\- Tu maîtrises réellement des sorts de médicomagie basiques ?

\- Bien-sûr. Et ne me demande pas comment.

Abraxas haussa les épaules.

\- Hm. Je ne m'intéresse pas à comment tu les a appris, tant qu'ils sont efficaces. Je veux que ces laides cicatrices disparaissent une bonne fois pour toute. Pour le moment, tu es la seule personne digne de confiance que je connaisse. Et puis, au moindre faux pas, c'est-à-dire à la moindre trahison, j'en ferais directement part à ton père.

\- Marché conclu. Enlève le haut de ton uniforme. À partir de maintenant, il n'y a plus de pudeur aristocratique ridicule.

Abraxas fit comme dit, non sans avoir hésité un bon moment. Mais gardant le menton haut et le masque froid d'un fier Malfoy, il plia soigneusement sa chemise et la déposa sur le côté. Riddle avait déjà vu une partie de ses cicatrices, nul besoin de les cacher par honte et embarras. Il fit face à son camarade, et ce-dernier vit pour la première fois l'étendu des dégâts. Une étrange sensation picota le nez de Tom. Il était quelque peu… soulagé qu'il ne soit pas lui-même tombé sur un adoptant abusif. L'amour invasif de Harry était beaucoup plus vivable que la folie meurtrière de la mère de Malfoy.

\- Détends-toi. Je vais lancer les sorts basiques. Lesquelles sont les cicatrices normales, faites sans magie ?

Abraxas en désigna de nombreuses, toutes de tailles et de profondeur différentes, et Tom les soigna une par une. Cela dura en tout une bonne vingtaine de minutes. À présent, les plus imposantes et les plus marquées étaient visibles.

\- Bien, fit Tom en se redressant sur sa chaise, il ne reste plus qu'elles.

Il sortit une plume et un parchemin qui flottaient.

\- Tu comptes noter quoi ? Peu importe quoi, ne note pas mon nom.

\- Je comptais seulement faire un compte-rendu de mes sorts. Les lancements du sort basique ont tous été réalisés avec succès. Sur les vingt-quatre cicatrices, treize n'ont pas complètement disparues. Cependant, elles ont suffisamment réduit au point qu'elles ne sont plus visibles sauf si on les regarde de très près. Elles sont légèrement plus claires que ta peau, qui est déjà très pâle.

\- Hm. Une pâleur naturelle. Typique des Malfoy.

\- Je vais te donner une potion qui fera disparaître les traces des cicatrices restantes.

\- Pourquoi ne pas juste relancer le sort ?

\- Je dois bien voir si mes potions sont aussi efficaces.

Tom lui tendit une petite fiole contenant un liquide gris. Abraxas but sans hésitation. Il regarda de très près et avec attention une de ses cicatrices qui commençait disparaître, jusqu'à ne plus exister.

\- Maintenant, dit Tom, les cicatrices de malédictions. Quelle est la plus petite ?

\- Je crois… Que c'est celle-ci, répondit Abraxas en pointant du doigt une cicatrice sur son épaule droite.

Tom se déplaça pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue.

\- Tu as déjà fait disparaître des cicatrices de malédiction ? demanda Abraxas.

\- Hmm, non. Pas complètement. Elles ont seulement réduit de moitié.

\- C'est déjà un bon début. Je pourrais embaucher quelqu'un d'autre si tu n'es pas capable de les faire disparaître. Tu es conscient qu'un médicomage professionnel pourrait les faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette ?

\- Les tiennes, oui. Mais celles que je compte faire disparaître, non.

\- Quoi, parce que tu en as aussi, des cicatrices ?

\- Non. C'est pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Abraxas le fixa un instant.

\- Pour ton père ?

\- Non. Cela ne te regarde pas.

Le jeune noble n'était pas bête, même si le ton de Tom était très sûr et convaincant.

\- Hm. Que ce soit pour ton père ou pour toi, peu importe.

\- Tu ne cherches pas à en savoir plus ?

\- Je pourrais, mais je n'en ai pas l'envie. Cette information ne me servirait à rien du tout. Vous avez votre vie, j'ai la mienne. Cependant, si tu me trahis, je n'hésiterais pas à répandre des rumeurs sur toi.

Tom s'arrêta dans son inspection.

\- Et ton père à toi ? Tu partages ta vie avec lui comme je partage la mienne avec Harry ?

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette question ? Bien-sûr que non. Nous sommes des Malfoy, je te rappelle. Mon père serait bien le dernier à se comporter de façon gaga avec moi.

\- Alors avec qui partages-tu ta vie ?

\- Personne. Jamais. Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera un jour. La seule personne avec qui je serai est ma future femme.

\- Ta future femme ? Mais tu viens de dire que tu ne partageras jamais ta vie.

Abraxas le regarda étrangement.

\- Je sais que tu es un Sang-de-Bourbe, mais tu n'es pas si ignorant, si ? Je suis un noble, qui-plus-est un Malfoy. Il est évident que j'ai une fiancée.

\- Quoi, à cet âge ?

\- Ce n'est pas si surprenant. C'est même beaucoup plus courant que tu ne le penses. Ma fiancée est Amy Parkinson.

\- La sœur de l'autre idiot qui te sert d'ami ?

\- Oui. Mais je ne l'aime pas. Je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser d'elle. Elle me colle de partout, cherchant à s'attirer mes faveurs. Elle croit agir de façon mignonne et féminine, mais je la compare très souvent à un bébé mandragore. Et Merlin sait que les bébés mandragores vous donnent un mal de tête atroce.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Un jour, j'ai mal mit mes oreillettes lors d'un cours de botanique. J'ai failli m'évanouir, mais j'ai réussi à rester debout par miracle.

\- Oh, ça m'est arrivé une fois. J'ai l'habitude de porter des cache-oreille en hiver, mais pas pour réduire le bruit. Je les avais mal mises, même si j'ai été prévenu. Je pense que ce genre de petite mésaventure arrive à presque tous les sorciers au moins une fois dans leur vie.

\- C'est vrai que c'est une expérience désagréable, mais qu'on a pas l'occasion de vivre très souvent dans notre vie.

Tom se rendit soudain compte de l'ambiance détendue qui s'était naturellement installée. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour, il aurait une conversation normale avec quelqu'un d'autre que Harry, encore moins Malfoy.

Après un petit silence sans gêne, Tom prit sa baguette et lança le seul sort qu'il connaissait et qu'il avait utilisé sur les petites cicatrices maudites de Harry. Abraxas le laissa faire. Il observa alors le jet violet, et sentit par la suite un très léger picotement constant à sa cicatrice, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne réagisse de quelconque manière. Quand le filet violet disparut, il put observer avec surprise que sa cicatrice a été réduite de moitié. Il ne pensait honnêtement pas que le sort de Riddle ait ne serait-ce qu'un petit effet.

Tom fit un compte-rendu à voix haute, et la plume nota d'elle-même sur le parchemin. Puis il relança le même sort sur la même cicatrice. Cette fois-ci, rien ne se passa, pas même un picotement, pas même un fourmillement. Tom se contenta de faire un compte-rendu de ce deuxième essai. Puis réessaya une troisième et dernière fois.

\- Comme je le pensais, après la première fois, le sort n'a absolument aucun effet. As-tu ressenti quelque chose ?

\- La deuxième et troisième fois, non, mais la première fois, ma cicatrice m'a très légèrement piquée tout le temps que ton sort était en marche. Mais ça, je pense que tu le sais déjà.

\- Non, je ne le savais pas ! Il faut que je note ça. Donc, un léger picotement lorsque le sort est en marche, donc…

\- Pff…

Tom lui lança un regard étrange.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Franchement, quelques fois je me demande pourquoi tu n'es vraiment pas à Serdaigle. Je veux dire, tu es comme à moitié Serpentard, à moitié Serdaigle.

\- Je pense que sans Harry, j'aurais été un pur Serpentard.

\- N'as-tu pas toujours vécu avec ton père ? Par ailleurs, qui appelle son père par son prénom ?

\- C'est mon père adoptif. Mais je te prierai de ne dire à personne cette information. Je ne dis rien sur toi, tu ne dis rien sur moi. C'est notre deal.

\- Hm. Tu as honte ?

\- De mon adoption ? Non. Je pourrais le dire à tout le monde si je voulais m'attirer la pitié pour un but précis. Mais je n'ai pas à recourir à cette méthode pour le moment, et j'espère à ne jamais devoir le faire. Je ne veux juste pas attirer l'attention plus que ça. Les gens sont ennuyants, et cela ne me sert à rien de m'approcher d'eux. Avoir les professeurs à mes pieds en étant bon élève suffit amplement.

\- Et moi ? Je suis ennuyant ?

\- Hmm…

Abraxas regarda l'expression de Tom et sourit.

\- Avoue-le, ma compagnie ne te déplaît pas, hm ?

\- Je… pense que ta compagnie est moins… déplaisante que les autres personnes.

\- …

\- ...

\- …

\- ...moins déplaisante, mais sans plus. Hum… Reprenons où nous en étions. Montre-moi les autres cicatrices. Tiens, celle-ci semble plus petite que les autres...

\- Combien veux-tu ?

Tom leva les yeux et rencontra les pupilles gris argentées d'Abraxas. L'esprit vif de Tom fonctionna parfaitement, et il était sûr de ce dont l'autre lui parlait.

\- Tu parles d'argent ?

\- Oui. De gallions. Allons, ne me dis pas que tu m'as aidé sans arrière-pensée ? Tu as forcément un prix en tête, non ? Quatre mille ? Dix mille ? Ou peut-être vingt mille ?

\- Harry m'a appris à être raisonnable quand on me propose un prix suite à un service. Je ne vais pas t'extorquer autant d'argent.

Tom se stoppa. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas directement accepté ? Si c'était avant, ça aurait été différent. Harry lui apprenait des choses, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que maintenant, presque toutes ses décisions rapides et sans hésitation soient le résultat de l'éducation de son père.

\- Hm ? fit Malfoy en levant le menton d'un air hautain. Pourtant, vingt mille n'est rien parmi toute la richesse des Malfoy. J'en trimballe tous les jours dans mon porte-feuille. Tu sais, en argent de poche. Truc de riche.

\- …

\- C'était une blague. Je n'ai que trois ou quatre mille gallions seulement. On ne sait jamais quand on en a besoin. Vingt mille n'est peut-être qu'une petite poignée parmi tout l'or que l'on possède, mais il n'est pas non plus conseillé d'avoir autant sur soi.

\- …

Deux ou trois mille gallions étaient déjà une grosse somme pour le "petit peuple".

\- Fais ce que tu veux, dit Tom. Si tu tiens tant que ça à me payer, ne te gêne pas.

\- Tu n'es pas intéressé par l'argent.

\- ...J'ai d'autres priorités.

Pour le moment, sa priorité absolue était de tester si ses sorts pouvaient faire disparaître les cicatrices maudites de Harry.

...Mais avant cela, il devait absolument faire goûter à Harry son nouveau plat. Des heures et des heures de travail, à s'entraîner à cuisiner dans la Salle sur Demande. Et après de multiples essais ratés, il avait enfin réussi à faire _le_ plat par excellence. Simple, basique, rapide, délicieux, nourrissant : l'omelette au jambon.

* * *

**o0O0o**

* * *

\- Harry. J'ai cuisiné.

Harry eut un bref flash-back d'un certain chocolat chaud absolument raté, mais sourit quand même.

\- Mon petit Tom a cuisiné ? Je suis si content ! Et c'était bon ?

\- Ça, c'est à toi d'en juger.

\- Hein ?

Et c'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva devant une assiette sortie de nulle part, contenant une simple omelette au jambon. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, cette omelette dégageait une odeur sublime. Il prit une fourchette que Tom lui tendit, découpa un morceau, et mangea.

\- Hmm !

\- Est-ce que… c'est bon ?

\- C'est délicieux Tom ! Ni trop salé, ni trop poivré… Le jambon est suffisamment bien réparti dans toute l'omelette… Et elle est comme je l'aime : pas trop cuite… L'ajout d'une petite quantité de fromage donne un goût fondant… Tom, c'est parfait !

Tom baissa les yeux avec un léger embarras et marmonna :

\- Hmpf… bien évidemment que c'est bon, c'est moi qui l'ai fait après m'être beaucoup entraîné.

Le sourire de Harry était si affectueux et sa main si chaude sur sa tête donna l'impression à Tom que son cœur semblait se retourner un petit peu. Son expression était comme s'il boudait, mais Harry savait très bien que son protégé était en fait simplement coincé entre la fierté et l'embarras.

\- Aussi, je me suis entraîné sur les sorts médicaux. Je peux faire disparaître des cicatrices dues à des sorts de malédiction, alors tu pourras me montrer les plus petites.

\- Hum, Tu es sûr ? Je pourrais aller à l'hôpital, je suis sûr que beaucoup de médicomages sont spécialisés dans le domaine, tu n'as pas à t'embêter.

\- Je veux devenir médicomage, tu te rappelles ? Je dois bien commencer par quelque chose. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas tester les sorts sur moi-même cette fois.

Quel gamin beaucoup trop précoce. Mais bon, c'était Tom dont il était question. Harry n'en était pas vraiment surpris.

\- Bon travail, lui dit Harry dans un soupire. Sur qui as-tu testé ?

\- On va dire… que j'ai aidé un ami dans le besoin.

Harry le prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux, un grand sourire sur son visage. La joie qu'il ressentait était indescriptible. Tom considérait Abraxas comme son ami. Car oui, Harry n'était pas bête, et savait de qui Tom parlait quand il a dit "ami". Un ami. Enfin. Son Tom s'éloignait de plus en plus de l'autre Tom. Lentement, mais sûrement. Et tout était pour le mieux.


End file.
